MI CORAZÓN ES TUYO
by Priscila Andrew
Summary: Candy en su búsqueda por Albert se encuentra con una conocida que le cambiaría la vida. La llevaría a vivir al viejo continente, lejos del amor de su vida.
1. Chapter 1

_**El nombre de los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen. Esta historia es sin fines de lucro solo por entretenimiento.**_

 **MI CORAZÓN ES TUYO**

 ** _INTRODUCCIÓN_**

Candy en su búsqueda por Albert se encuentra con una conocida que le cambiaría la vida. La llevaría a vivir al viejo continente, lejos del amor de su vida.

 **CAPITULO 1**

—¡Buenos días, Dr. Martín!  
—¡Buen día, Candy! ¿Por qué llegas tarde? ¿Pasó algo?  
—En realidad, si Dr. Martín, vine a despedirme.  
—¿¡Cómo Candy!?

—Bueno yo, Candy empieza a llorar —el Dr. Martín preocupado por ella, sé alarmó al observar que Candy lucía más delgada, pálida.  
—Ven hija siéntate, ¿ya desayunaste?  
—Si Dr. Martín.

Candy mintió no había cenado ni desayunado, pensando en Albert. Después que los vecinos empezaban a sospechar que no eran hermanos, tal vez Albert pensaba irse para que su reputación no fuera dañada. Había pasado un mes desde que Albert sé había ido del departamento de Magnolia, Candy presentía que algo le había pasado, su mochila estaba en su habitación, pero al parecer pensaba irse sin despedirse, tenía su poca ropa dentro de su inseparable mochila, Poupe también había desaparecido. Eso la tenía con la angustia, Albert con su amnesia podía caer presa fácil para cualquier maleante.

—¿¡Qué pasa Candy!? Cuéntame ¿has sabido algo de Albert?

—No, Dr. Martín, y eso me tiene muy preocupada, sabe su mochila sigue en el departamento… —Candy se mordió el labio. —Al parecer pensaba irse, Poupe tampoco está, no sé qué pensar Doctor.

—Bueno hija hay que pensar positivamente, Albert a pesar de su amnesia es un muchacho que sabe defenderse, no creo que sea un simple vagabundo Candy. —Candy abrió los ojos como plato.

—¿Qué dice Doctor Martín? Acaso Albert le comentó algo.  
—No Candy, pero Albert da la impresión de ser una persona preparada.

—En eso tiene razón Doctor, Albert sabe usar los cubiertos, habla apropiadamente, en una ocasión tuvo una pesadilla estaba hablando en un lenguaje extraño para mí, le pregunte pero él no recordaba que había soñado, no había prestado atención a esos detalles de Albert, siempre lo vi como vagabundo así lo conocí.  
—Bueno hija, cambiando de tema me preocupa tu estado de salud y te voy a tomar una muestra de sangre, no quiero que vayas a enfermarte y por lo que dice tu estómago no has desayunado verdad.  
—Es verdad Doctor.

—Deja tomarte la muestra y desayunamos.

—No quiero molestarlo Doctor Martín.

—No es molestia hija, sabes que les tome mucho cariño a ustedes.

Después de tomar la muestra de sangre y desayunar. Candy le dice que regresara al hogar de Pony.

—¿Estás segura Candy? ¿Qué eso es lo que quieres?  
—Si Doctor, sin Albert en el departamento no quiero estar, ya lo busque por todos lados, el retrato que me hizo fue de mucha ayuda.  
—Te puedo hacer una pregunta hija.

—¡Claro Doctor Martín!  
—Paso algo entre tú y Albert —Candy se puso roja y empezó a jugar con sus manos.  
—Bueno no quiero incomodarte con mi pregunta, hija si ya decidiste regresar a tu hogar no podre oponerme, aunque eres una gran enfermera, tu lugar sería estar en un buen hospital hija.  
—Si Doctor, pero ya sabe que no puedo trabajar en ningún hospital de Chicago.  
—Prométeme una cosa Candy, qué cuidaras tu salud, en cuanto tenga los resultados te los enviaré al hogar de Pony.

—De acuerdo Doctor, sé lo prometo y gracias por todo.

El doctor Martín ve partir a Candy y pensaba si mi intuición no me falla, llevas en tu vientre un hijo tuyo y de Albert, será un hermoso bebe, como ustedes.  
Candy caminaba cabizbaja cuando un carruaje sé detuvo y escucho una voz conocida.

Torpeee  
Candy voltea y grita Mery Jane  
—Qué hace una de mis enfermeras favoritas, caminando en horas de trabajo, ven Candy sube, ¿a dónde te diriges Candy?

—Voy a mi departamento, vengo de despedirme del Doctor Martín.  
— ¡De despedirte! ¿Acaso trabajabas con él?

—Lo conoce Mery Jane.

—Si es un buen doctor lástima que se dio a la bebida. ¿Por qué trabajabas para él?  
—Bueno yo.  
—¿Tienes prisa, Candy?

—La verdad no Mery Jane.  
—Cochero al café azul, por favor.

—Mery Jane yo…

—Nada Candy hablaremos, ayer llegué a Chicago, vine a visitar a una amiga que no veía hace mucho, tuvo un accidente y no ha podido regresar a Francia.  
Sentadas en el restaurante, Mery Jean observa a Candy y sé da cuenta que algo pasa con su ángel blanco torpe.

—Ahora si Candy cuéntame por qué unas de mis mejores enfermeras no trabaja en un hospital.  
—Mery Jane es una historia larga.  
—Tengo tiempo Candy y no te iras hasta contarme, veo que tu salud no anda muy bien.  
—Bueno Mery Jane fui despedida de todos los hospitales de Chicago.

Mery Jane casi escupe el café, sabía de su ángel torpe, pero despedida de todos los hospitales que habría hecho para llegar a ese extremo.

—¿Qué hiciste, Candy? Dime la verdad hija no te voy a juzgar, hasta dónde recuerdo te ibas a ser cargo del paciente del cuarto cero.  
—Y así lo hice Mery Jane, a nadie le dije pero yo conocía a Albert él me salvó la vida sabe cuándo tenía trece años…de morir ahogada desde ahí nos encontramos en diferentes lugares, hasta que llegó al hospital sin memoria. —A Candy sé le resbalaron las lágrimas, para Mery Jane no fue difícil entender que su enfermera sé enamoró de su amigo.

—Busqué un departamento y nos fuimos a vivir juntos fingiendo ser hermanos, el Doctor Leonard sé enteró y me despidió.  
—Es inaudito que el doctor Leonard llegará a ese extremo.

—Ahí empezó mi calvario, tenía que conseguir un trabajo urgente, entre como personal de limpieza en el hospital.

Bueno Mery Jean estaba asombrada por lo que había pasado con su enfermera, en esos tiempos era mal visto que una pareja vivieran juntos sin estar casados, entendía la valentía de Candy por ayudar a su amigo.

—Gracias a Alice unas de las enfermeras que fue a la guerra y lamentablemente falleció, las enfermeras abogaron por mi ante el doctor Leonard, Alice dio su vida en el frente cuidando a los soldados heridos, si ella se enteraba que un paciente que estuvo en la guerra fue desamparado del hospital dónde ella trabajaba, sé iba a sentir muy triste, fue así que regrese a mi puesto, no hacía guardia, porque las enfermeras me dijeron que tenía que cuidar de mi paciente.

Mi pesadilla no terminó ahí, sé enamoro de mí el hijo de los Legan o al menos eso decía él. Su madre fue amenazar al doctor Leonard para que me despidiera y sé me prohibiera trabajar en cualquier hospital de Chicago.

—Es increíble que el doctor Leonard haya caído en ese chantaje y dejar ir a una excelente enfermera.  
—Entiendo al doctor Leonard, los Legan amenazaron con quitar las donaciones al hospital, yo tampoco podría permitir eso.

Mery Jane se dio cuenta del buen corazón de Candy y era una injusticia lo que habían hecho con ella. Pero ahora que la encontró no la iba a dejar desamparada, sabía que era huérfana y era perseverante, pero tenía una pregunta sobre el paciente del cuarto cero.

—Candy, ¿sigues viviendo con tu amigo? —Tomo por sorpresa esa pregunta a Candy.

—No Mery Jane.

Fue todo lo que pudo decir Candy no quería que Mery Jane se diera cuenta que se había enamorado de Albert al grado de entregarse a él.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

 **CANDY CONOCE A OTRO ÁNGEL**

George sentado en un mueble, observaba a su pupilo y rezando, para que William despertara ya había pasado un mes, desde que William llegó a su casa, él sin poder creer que estaba parado en su puerta, lo abrazo y lloró, no le importo mostrar esa parte de él ante su jefe, después de buscar por tanto tiempo a su pupilo, no saber nada de él…la angustia lo estaba matando al igual que a la señora Elroy, ahora lo tenía acostado en la cama de un hospital custodiado para que nadie se enterara, tuvo que hablar con el director del hospital, que resultó ser el doctor Leonard, al enterarse de quien era tuvo que callar por el temor, si la familia se entera que el lo asigno al cuarto,su primera intención fue buscar a la enferma White, pero lo pensó mejor y decidió esperar, no sé imagino que la salud de Albert sé hubiera complicado.

Flash back

—¡William! No sabes cómo te he buscado muchacho, llegue a pensar lo peor.

—Lo sé George y me disculpo por eso, no es que me estuviera escondiendo al regresar a América tuve un accidente, el tren en el que venía explotó y perdí la memoria.

—¿¡Qué dices!? Escuche lo de ese accidente pero nunca me imaginé que tu venías ahí.

—Si George, ayer recupere mi memoria y por eso te busque. —Albert sé tocaba la cabeza y eso no pasó desapercibido por George.

—¿William te sientes bien?  
—No George amanecí con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, tengo náuseas corrió al baño. —George al verlo pálido sosteniéndose de la puerta— George mi...

Fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir antes de desplomarse en los brazos de George.

Fin del flash back

 _«Hijo despierta, Rose escucha mis plegarias, los doctores dicen que no saben que le provocó el dolor de cabeza, los estudios no muestran un daño en el cerebro.»_

—Candy, Candy, Candy.

George sé sobresalto, al escuchar hablar a William llamando a Candy, llamó al doctor y a la enfermera.

—Doctor dígame está despertando, tengo que advertirles que lo que el paciente diga en ese estado será de absoluta confidencialidad, ¡queda claro!.

—Si señor Johnson cuente con nuestra absoluta discreción el doctor Leonard ya habló con nosotros.

—Al recordar un nombre eso son buenas noticias señor Johnson, quiere decir que el paciente sé está normalizando, los estudios no muestran un daño cerebral, no ha tenido otro cuadro de temperatura, tendremos que mantenerlo sedado para que pueda descansar, son buenas noticias.

—Gracias doctor. _«William si supieras que la señorita Candy vive con una persona, sé cuánto la amas por eso decidiste irte a África para olvidarla, pero veo que no has podido.»_

«Tengo que hablar con la señora Elroy, pero no le va a gustar nada que le mencione que William recordó a la señorita Candy.»

 _ **Café Azul**_

—Bueno Candy, tengo una propuesta que hacerte, mi amiga Geraldine necesita una enfermera, estarías dispuesta a trabajar para ella, es una excelente persona, tu podrás corroborarlo. No te recomendaría si no estuviera segura que eres la indicada para ello.

—Mery Jane no sé cómo agradecerle, realmente necesito el trabajo.

—Vamos mi ángel torpe no más lágrimas.

—Puedo saber que tiene su amiga, Mery Jane.

—Ella sé cayo y sé lastimó la cadera eso fue hace dos meses, ya está mejor empezara con su rehabilitación y ahí es donde te necesito, está desesperada por irse a Francia, es una mujer de negocios vino a Chicago a concretar unos, pero paso lo del accidente. Entonces ¿aceptas Candy?

—Si, ¡claro que acepto!

—Entonces vamos para que la conozcas.  
Mery Jane llevaba a Candy con su amiga Geraldine, Candy sé dio cuenta que sé estaban adentrando a unos de los suburbios más caros de Chicago y eso la puso nerviosa.

—¿Qué pasa Candy? Estás nerviosa, no te preocupes como te dije mi amiga es una excelente persona, decir que a pesar de su abundancia no pierde la sencillez, quédate tranquila aprenderás mucho de ella.

 _ **Residencia Andrew**_

—Señora.

—Dime Dorothy, ¿sucede algo?

—El señor Johnson la espera en la biblioteca.

—Dorothy.

—Sí, señora.

—Que nadie nos interrumpa.  
Dorothy hace una inclinación y sale de la habitación de la señora Elroy, preguntándose por qué estaba llorando, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable.

—Dime George, alguna novedad con William.

—Si señora Elroy, hoy por la mañana hablo…  
—¿Cuándo lo dan de alta?

—Todavía falta señora, el señor William tuvo una especie como delirio y…

—Y que George, habla, disculpa que te interrumpa George, pero la situación de William me tiene con los nervios de punta, adelante continua.

—El señor William en su delirio nombraba a la señorita Candy. —La señora Elroy sé pone de pie, y camina hacia la gran ventana. Sin creer lo que le decía George.

—William tanto tiempo desaparecido y lo único que recuerda es a esa huérfana. ¿Qué más menciono George?

—Solo a la señorita Candy, el doctor Robert dice que es bueno que haya recordado, eso quiere decir que su cerebro no sufrió daño alguno, todavía no sé pueden explicar que provocó su desmayo, los resultados de los exámenes no muestran nada fuera de lo normal. Todavía estará sedado, volverán hacer nuevos estudios para descartar cualquier problema, señora.

—Entiendo George, he de suponer que tomaste todas las medidas, para lo que diga William no salga de esa habitación.

—Así es señora.

—De acuerdo, mantenme informada.  
No puedo ir al hospital por lo pronto, sería levantar sospechas de que algo pasa con los Andrew, ahora tenemos la certeza de lo que paso con mi adorado sobrino.

 _ **Residencia de Geraldine**_

—Adelante Mery Jane, la señora la espera ya se imaginara cuan desesperada esta por estar tanto tiempo en cama.

—Gracias Margaret. Te presento a la señorita Candy White, ella es la enfermera que se encargara de la rehabilitación de Geraldine.

—Mucho gusto señorita, siéntase como en su casa.  
—Llámame Candy.

—Por aquí por favor toc toc.

—Adelante.  
—Señora, Mery Jane está aquí.

—Mery, amiga no sabes lo que te he extrañado, llegué a pensar que me iría sin verte.  
—Aquí estoy como te lo prometí, Geraldine, además traigo conmigo a la enfermera que te ayudara en tus ejercicios de rehabilitación, se llama Candy White.

—Si tú lo dices amiga, entonces estaré en buenas manos.

—En las mejores Geraldine.

—Déjame verte.

—Puede llamarme Candy.

—Candy realmente eres una chica preciosa, ¿tendrás inconveniente de quedarte las 24 horas aquí?

—No, ninguna señora.

—Llámame Geraldine, de acuerdo, por lo que veo no has traído tus pertenencias contigo.

—No Geraldine, quiero ir por ellas y regresar mañana, si es posible.

—De acuerdo le diré al chófer que te lleve, así mañana el pasara por ti, no quiero que tengas algún contratiempo, como veras necesito levantarme de esta cama, tengo asuntos que necesitan de mi presencia.  
—De acuerdo Geraldine.

—Margaret dile a Peter que lleve a Candy a su casa y mañana ira por ella.

Candy al salir de la habitación dio un suspiro, que le causo gracia a Margaret. Candy iba pensativa durante el trayecto, pensando en Albert.

—Si Albert regresa y no estoy en el departamento, he dudado si en verdad quiero regresar al hogar de Pony ¿qué hago? Necesito tanto el trabajo, después le enviare una nota al doctor Martín.  
—Mery Jane, te conozco, sucede algo con Candy, no puedes negar que es una chica muy linda.  
—Tienes razón Geraldine, Candy fue despedida de todos los hospitales de Chicago, por la sencilla razón que se negó aceptar el cortejo del hijo de unas de las familias influyentes de Chicago.

—¿Qué familia hizo eso tan atroz?, usar su apellido para perjudicar a una enfermera, sabes lo mucho que esas situaciones me ponen de malas, desde ya te digo Candy tendrá mi protección. ¿Quieres que mande una carta a algún hospital, después de que me vaya?. sabes el apellido de esa familia.

—Los Legan, y si traje a Candy es porque es la indicada, es una chica de un gran corazón, aunque me dio dolores de cabeza mi ángel torpe.

—Ja, ja, ja qué dices Mery, no me imagino a Candy provocándote dolores de cabeza.

—Candy es una excelente enfermera, de eso no tengas duda, pero en ocasiones es testaruda, ya la conocerás poco a poco. Ella es huérfana, Pony una amiga tiene un orfanato dónde mi ángel torpe fue dejado, Candy ha salido adelante por sí sola, al grado de irse a vivir con un amigo que vino del frente con amnesia, ella no lo dejó desamparado y eso también le ocasiono problemas en el hospital con el doctor Leonard. Siento que se enamoró de su amigo, ya no viven juntos. No tiene ese brillo en sus ojos cuando la conocí, ahora sus ojos parecen opacos, algo pasa con mi ángel torpe, te la encargo mucho. Es una chica que ha sufrido, pero siempre tiene una linda sonrisa para sus pacientes, en la escuela y sus prácticas en el hospital Joseph sus pacientes la extrañaron cuando se vino a Chicago.

—Me dejas muy intrigada por saber más de Candy, no te preocupes que ella estará bajo mi resguardo, si acepta me la llevare conmigo a Francia. Y en cuanto a los Legan he escuchado de ellos, los hijos son unos malcriados, es lo que se dice en los salones de té, ¿pero cómo conoció Candy al hijo de esa familia?

—Esa es una pregunta que me ha estado rondado desde que ella me comento del acoso de ese chico.

 _ **O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**_

George llegaba al hospital, mientras en otro lugar de la ciudad Candy dejaba el departamento. Candy dejo una carta para Albert, al momento de cerrar la puerta una ráfaga de aire hizo que la carta cayera quedando debajo del mueble.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**  
 **UN TRISTE DESPERTAR**

Candy Candy Candy… Poupee no saltes… Albert empezaba a moverse, George llamó al doctor.

— Tiene fiebre enfermera hay que bajar la temperatura del paciente. En ese momento George recordó que Albert había llegado con Poupe, seguramente estaría en su casa todavía.

Tiene fiebre, pero no es como la primera vez, quédese tranquilo señor la fiebre bajara pronto.  
Usted conoce a la persona que menciona el paciente, tal vez eso ayudaría al parecer es alguien que le tiene mucho estima el señor William.

—Si la conozco, pero perdí contacto con ella.

—Tal vez sea bueno localizarla, es a la única persona que llama. Con permiso señor Johnson, el doctor Leonard me llama.

Toc toc

—Adelante.

—Siéntate Robert, ¿cómo va la salud del paciente?

—Hoy tuvo un cuadro de fiebre pero no como el de la primera vez que fue ingresado, es cuestión de horas y cederá.

—Algo más.

—Si doctor Leonard, el paciente llama a una persona de nombre Candy en su delirio, el otro nombre dijo el señor Johnson que es su mascota.

—¡A la mofeta!

—Cómo doctor usted, ¿conoce al paciente?  
—Si Robert, creo que ya es tiempo de que hable con el señor Johnson, no pensé que la situación del paciente se complicara. Dile al señor Johnson que quiero hablar con él, por favor.

—Le preocupa algo doctor Leonard, el paciente se recuperara de eso no tengo duda, recupero su memoria y luego vino el desmayo, los exámenes salieron bien, solo la fiebre que viene de repente, haremos otros estudios mañana ya que haya pasado la fiebre.

—Es información que oculte del paciente, al señor Johnson.

—Entiendo, con permiso.  
—Doctor Leonard, dígame su llamado tiene que ver con la salud del sr. William.  
—Señor Johnson, el paciente se recuperara, los estudios no muestran daño alguno. Lo mande a llamar por que oculte información del paciente.

—¿Qué quiere decir con oculte?

—Le suena el nombre de Candy White, déjeme contarle señor Johnson.

—Adelante continúe.

—El paciente llegó hace tres años al hospital con amnesia, sin identificación, había pasado de hospital en hospital en Europa lo único que repetía era América y Chicago, además era acusado de ser un espía que explotó el tren en Italia, como vera no podía exponer al personal del hospital, y lo envíe al cuarto cero, en el historial clínico que traía adjunto menciona que era un paciente muy agresivo, aquí tiene los papeles con los que llegó el paciente.

—¿Y porque hasta ahora decidió hablar doctor Leonard?, nos hubiéramos ahorrado tantas preguntas, no sé cómo vaya a tomar esta información la señora Elroy, debo recordarle que la familia Andrew es la mayor benefactora del hospital. ¿Qué quiere decir con el cuarto cero?, ahora mismo quiero que me lleve a ese lugar. —El doctor Leonard se secaba el sudor.

—En un momento lo llevaré, como le decía, la única persona que conocía al paciente pero no pudo darnos mayor información era la enfermera Candy White.

—¡La señorita Candy!

—¿Usted la conoce?  
—La señorita Candy es la hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew. —El doctor Leonard palideció de repente.

—Pero ella nunca menciono el apellido Andrew.  
—La señorita Candy nunca se ha valido del apellido para salir adelante, es algo que el señor William admira de ella.  
—No sé si lo que vaya a decirle como lo tomara la familia, la señorita White dejó la asistencia en el hospital y rento un departamento con el señor William.

George estaba contento en su interior, gracias a la señorita Candy su pupilo estuvo en buenas manos. Pero a su vez no podía creer que William haya estado tres años en Chicago sin ser encontrado.

«William, tú me encargaste a la señorita Candy, pero en tu búsqueda me olvide de ella, al grado de tener rencor cuando me entere que vivía con un hombre y esa persona resultaste ser tú.»

—Entonces me vi en la obligación de despedir a la señorita White del hospital, por su conducta. —George en ese momento se puso de pie queriendo golpear al doctor Leonard.— Entiendo su molestia señor Johnson, pido disculpas por mi proceder pero sabe que si una pareja que viven juntos sin estar casados, no es bien visto en la sociedad, no quería habladurías dentro del hospital, siento no haber hablado esto desde el principio que ingreso el paciente, pero hay más que tengo que decirle, después que la señorita White se fue a vivir con el señor William, ella regreso a trabajar de nuevo al hospital, gracias a las enfermeras que me hicieron recapacitar, ella ya no hacía horario nocturno. Un día llegó aquí el joven Neal Legan.

—¿Neal Legan dice usted?

—Así como lo escucho, llegó con un ramo de flores y me pidió permiso para que la señorita White saliera a dar un paseo con él, hecho que la señorita White se negó rotundamente, eso hizo enojar al joven Legan. Días después vino la señora Legan y me pidió que corriera a la señorita White del hospital y se le prohibiera ser contratada en cualquier hospital de Chicago sino lo hacía ellos iban a retirar la ayuda al hospital.

Para ese momento la ira que sentía George hacía el doctor Leonard y los Legan por colgarse del apellido Andrew.  
—Usted sabe que los Legan no son benefactores del hospital, lo que sale es directamente de las cuentas de la familia Andrew.

—No estaba enterado de eso señor Johnson, he cometido una injusticia con una excelente enfermera, sus pacientes llegaron al grado de dejar de comer, para que ella regresara pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Que equivocado estaba pensando que los Legan eran benefactores.  
—Recuerda usted la dirección dónde vivían.

—Por supuesto aquí tiene.  
—Ahora quiero que me lleve al cuarto cero y porque existe un cuarto así, cuando la ayuda que aporta la familia Andrew es suficiente y en las clausulas queda especificado que todos los pacientes deben tener un trato digno.

El doctor Leonard no sabía dónde esconderse, entendería perfectamente si la familia Andrew pidiera su despido del hospital.  
George al ver el cuarto cero, mal oliente y muebles arrumbados, una pequeña cama, imaginándose a William durmiendo en ese lugar, ni cuando andaba de vagabundo William podía estar en un lugar así.

—La señorita White acondiciono el lugar saco los muebles y traía flores, no sé separaba del paciente, al grado de que fue una de las mejores alumnas al graduarse como enfermera, fue la condición que le puse para que pudiera hacerse cargo del paciente. No sabe cómo me siento, con mi proceder, pero entiéndame que cuando llegó aquí se corrió el rumor que el paciente era un espía, nadie quería atenderlo.  
Solo la señorita White lo atendía, el paciente al parecer se sentía tranquilo con ella, no fue necesario sedarlo, ella le puso el nombre de Albert y a la mofeta Poupe.

—Solo por el rumor que se decía de él fue suficiente para mandarlo a este cuarto, doctor Leonard. Créame cuando le digo que la señora Elroy no estará nada contenta con el trato que se le dio a un paciente aquí.  
Le agradezco la información que me dio, sabe que estuve buscando al señor William todo este tiempo, la última información fue que había llegado a América.

—Lo lamento mucho, si ve a la señorita White dígale que será recibida nuevamente y me disculpare con ella personalmente, me deje influenciar por los Legan.  
—Así lo haré, ya dependerá de ella, aunque la señorita White no suele ser rencorosa, es otras de sus cualidades. —Regreso a la habitación del señor William.

—Geraldine, llego un telegrama  
—Margaret, acompaña a Candy que coma algo, me siento algo cansada con la terapia y ella debe descansar también.

 **Señora Hinault**  
 **Es necesario su presencia, en la compañía para firma de papeles.**  
 **Saludos**  
 **Charles.**

—Lo que tanto temía no puedo quedarme por más tiempo, en buena hora tuve ese accidente, ni siquiera pude concretar el negocio en Chicago.  
—Dime Geraldine.

—¿Candy ya comió?

—Si, está en su habitación acomodando su ropa.

—Dile que venga por favor.  
—Aquí estoy Geraldine, ¿tienes alguna molestia?

—No Candy el ejercicio me sentó bien, Candy tendrías inconveniente de viajar conmigo a Francia.  
—¡A Francia! —Candy pensaba si me voy a Francia será más difícil saber de Albert.

—Te prometo en cuanto me recupere estarás de regreso y te recomendare en un buen hospital. Es un atropello lo que hicieron contigo, me platico Merry.  
—¿Cuando tendríamos que partir?

—Mañana mismo, es urgente ya demoré mi estancia aquí y mis negocios me reclaman en Francia.  
—Entiendo.

—¿Hay algo que te detenga Candy?

—Este… no Geraldine.

—Está bien iré a Francia.  
—Desde luego tendrás un excelente sueldo Candy.

—Déjame ayudarte Candy, eres toda una señorita y esas coletas hay que dejarlas.  
—Es una forma de mantener mi cabello rebelde.

—Déjalo en mis manos quieres, llegando a Francia iras con mi estilista. Tienes un rostro precioso Candy y al parecer no te has dado cuenta. —Le dijo Geraldine haciendo un guiño.

—Bueno entonces no se diga más, ve a empacar de nuevo.  
—¿Quienes irán a parte de nosotros?

—Solo tú y yo, Margaret y Peter se quedan aquí, en mi estado no puedo viajar sola.

—Está bien prepare mis maletas.

Anochecía cuando George iba llegando a su casa, después de estar con William más tranquilo la fiebre había cedido, el doctor Robert le había comentado que ya no era necesario sedarlo, mañana podría estar despierto y se tomara las cosas con calma.  
George no quiso ir directo con la señora Elroy, como iba a tomar la noticia que la señorita Candy y William vivieron juntos por tres años, pero si no hubiera sido por ella…tal vez nunca hubiéramos encontrado a William. Como el destino te trajo de vuelta con la señorita Candy. Tomando un trago de Whisky George recordaba todo lo que le había contado el doctor Leonard y lo de Neal con Candy. William tendrá que tomar cartas en este asunto, no puede quedarse así como así, al grado de correr a la señorita Candy de todos los hospitales de Chicago, dónde estaría trabajando la señorita Candy, cómo sobrevivieron ellos dos. Sin duda estoy en deuda con ella, mañana por la tarde iré a buscarla. Tengo que esperar que William se recupere, mientras me guardaré lo que me dijo el doctor Leonard. El papel que trajo William del hospital de Italia, solo paciente con amnesia y las sospechas de ser un espía. Mañana podré hablar con la señorita Candy. Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.

Un auto iba llegando a la estación del tren con una enfermera y una paciente en silla de ruedas, Candy había cambiado sus coletas por una cola de caballo, cuando le había dicho Geraldine que era una señorita y esas coletas no le favorecían, sé quedó mirando en el espejo.

—Peter sube las maletas al vagón privado por favor, Candy vamos estaremos cómodas adentro pedí que pusieran una pequeña cama, tal vez puedas darme el masaje mientras viajamos, que te parece.  
—Me parece una buena idea, la rehabilitación no debe dejarse.

—Me sentí muy bien ayer que me la diste, mis músculos estaban dormidos completamente.

—¿Cómo fue que tuvo el accidente?

—No me fije que había unas escaleras y caí cuan larga soy puedes reírte si quieres ja,ja,ja Margaret no paraba de reír cuando le dije como había caído, lastimándome la cadera y el pie, afortunadamente el yeso duro poco.  
—Es todo señora, que tengan buen viaje.

—Gracias Peter estaré de vuelta pronto.

—La estaremos esperando.  
—Bueno Candy aquí vamos, quiero descansar dormir un rato y después empezar con el masaje.

 _ **O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**_

George llegaba al hospital recibiéndolo el doctor Robert con una sonrisa.

—El paciente ha despertado hace unos minutos, señor Johnson. George apresuro el paso y entro a la habitación de William.

—¡William! Albert abría y cerraba los ojos tocándose la cabeza.

—¿George, donde estoy?

—En el hospital William, ¿qué recuerdas?  
—Solo que fui a tu casa.

—George tengo que irme Candy debe estar preocupada.

—Señorita me puede dejar solo con el señor, por favor.

—Por supuesto, solo que no se altere el paciente o tendremos que sedarlo.

—No ya no quiero estar dormido, George.

—George quiero devolver el estómago. —George acerca un balde.

—Solo es la sensación de náusea, William.  
—George, ponle seguro a la puerta.

—¿Qué sucede, William?

—George vivo con Candy desde hace tres años, te puedo decir que han sido los mejores momentos de mi vida.  
—Y para eso le puse seguro a la puerta.

—Ja, ja, ja no George.

George vio ese brillo en ojos de William, no quería pensar mal, él sabía que su pupilo estaba enamorado de la señorita Candy.  
—¡¿Eras tú el que vivía con la señorita Candy?!

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?  
—Sabía que la señorita Candy vivía con alguien, eso dijeron los Legan a la señora Elroy, hay algo que debes saber, la señora Elroy le quito el apellido a la señorita Candy.

—¿Cómo pudo hacerlo?

—Mientras yo estaba en tu búsqueda, ella movió sus influencias.

—Eso tal vez me favorezca. —Dijo Albert con una sonrisa, George cuántas horas estuve sedado.

—William llevas un mes y una semana internado.  
—¡Queeeé!, George tengo que irme mi pequeña debe estar muy preocupada, pensara que la abandone, George ayúdame a vestirme.  
—No William no puedes salir en ese estado, te van hacer otros estudios.

—Candy debe estar desesperada, después de que te fui a ver, iba a regresar al departamento y decirle la verdad a Candy, temiendo su reacción prepare mi mochila, si ella la encontró pensara lo peor de mí, George. Hay algo que debes saber…durante mi amnesia volví a enamorarme de Candy.

—Eso lo puedo notar por el brillo de tus ojos, no tienes que decírmelo.

—Hace seis meses…Candy y yo empezamos una relación. —George suspira.

—¿Qué tan cercana William?

—Yo la hice mi mujer, al principio nos cuidamos, pero las últimas veces no, puede que Candy este esperando un hijo mío… sería el papá más feliz del mundo si eso llegara a pasar.

—William sabes que te tengo respeto, pero…

—George lo sé pero es algo que no pude evitar, solo se dio al ver que Candy me correspondía y me decía que ya no me veía como un amigo o hermano, porque estábamos ahí viviendo fingiendo ser hermanos.

—Esta demás recordarte que la señora Elroy, nunca ha querido a la señorita Candy.  
—Lo sé, por eso tienes que guardarme este secreto hasta hablar con mi pequeña, diablos siento que todo me da vueltas.

—Tranquilo William ¿quieres que le hable al doctor?  
—Quiero que busques a Candy, ella trabaja con el doctor Martín en la clínica feliz, él me estuvo atendiendo. George si algo llegara a pasarme, promete que buscaras a mi pequeña.

—Tienes mi promesa, ahora tranquilízate, buscare a la señorita Candy y la traeré al hospital.

—Pero como vas a justificar tu presencia.

—Si piensas decirle la verdad de tu identidad, no tiene caso inventar una excusa.

—De acuerdo George, ahora has pasar al doctor el dolor de cabeza me está matando.  
—Doctor Robert, el dolor de cabeza pero es de menor intensidad, siento que todo me da vueltas si abro los ojos, tengo náuseas.

—Es normal que se sienta mareado acaba de despertar después de un mes. Le suministrare un medicamento para aliviar su molestia, descanse, no es un sedante… mañana haremos otros estudios.

—Gracias Doctor.

—Le recuerdo señor Johnson, que el paciente debe estar tranquilo, por hoy nada de platica.

—¿Cuánto duraran los estudios doctor?

—Unas dos horas.

—De acuerdo, mañana estaré presente doctor.

—Por hoy ya fue suficiente el paciente debe estar tranquilo, ya no habrá sedante.

—Está bien doctor Robert no se preocupe me quedare tranquilo.

—Con permiso señores.

—George busca a Candy, ahí en mi ropa debe estar la llave del departamento, quiero que lo compres.

—Se hará como tú digas William.  
—Candy debe estar en estos momentos con el doctor Martín, a él puedes decirle quién soy es un hombre de confianza, también déjale dinero por todas sus atenciones para conmigo y mi pequeña.

—No sé lo diré delante de la señorita Candy.

—Tienes razón.

—Bueno me retiro. Nos vemos mañana, tu tía ya quiere tenerte en casa.  
—George muchas gracias, necesito hablar con Candy antes de ver a mi tía Elroy.

—Acaso lo que diga la señorita Candy cambiara lo que sientes por ella, ¿la dejaras William?

—Por supuesto que no antes renuncio a todo, la amo George más que a mi vida y ahora que sé que me ama, solo estoy preocupado por su reacción.

—No te atormentes antes de tiempo descansa… mañana estaré aquí con la señorita Candy.

—Nuevamente gracias mi querido amigo.

—Es mi deber William se lo prometí a tu padre y a tu hermana, lamento no haber podido encontrarte antes.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por su apoyo y sus comentarios.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**  
 **RUMBO A NEW YORK**

Mientras en el tren que iba a New York, Candy pensaba en Albert. «Tal vez me apresure si le pasó algo, no podre perdonármelo el con su amnesia, ahora voy rumbo a New York y después aun país desconocido para mí, algo se me quedo de las clases de francés que tome en el colegio.»

—Candy creo que empezamos con los ejercicios ya me siento mejor. Te veo muy pensativa Candy.

—Bueno me preguntaba que no tengo dominio del idioma.

—No te preocupes por eso, podrás tomar unas clases por las tardes si lo deseas.

—En el mundo en que me muevo debo saber más de un idioma al momento de las negociaciones es bueno saber de qué estamos hablando… Charles es mi brazo derecho, él se crió en un orfanato lo conocí en un restaurante él era mesero, trabaja y estudiaba, le ofrecí trabajo y se convirtió en mi brazo derecho.  
Perdí a mi esposo y a mi única hija en un accidente, desde entonces me avoque a los negocios.

—Siento mucho lo de su familia.  
—Gracias Candy, también apoyo a fundaciones, quisiera encargarme directamente de ellas, pero mis negocios me requieren, y por lo mismo tengo que viajar no puedo abarcar todo, solo me limito a hacer donativos y cuando mi tiempo me lo permite me doy una vuelta, sabes apoyo mucho un orfanato en París se llama "Una sonrisa", ahí tengo una persona encargada para dar seguimiento cuando un niño es adoptado, hemos rescatado a dos niños que fueron adoptados, la familia que los adopto los maltrataban, yo no podía permitir que eso pasara, esos niños fueron abandonados por sus padres las causas las desconozco, pero si en mis manos esta ver por esos niños lo haré. Los niños que por su edad ya no pueden ser adoptados, hay unas becas para que continúen sus estudios y puedan labrarse un futuro, tengo dos chicos ya trabajando en una de mis empresas, otro de ellos se fue a Londres. Eso me hace sentir feliz Candy.

Candy al escuchar lo que hacía Geraldine, se le vieron los recuerdos cuando llegó a la casa de los Legan, fue acusada de robar, tuvo que aguantarse para no llorar. Mostro su mejor sonrisa.  
—Es una labor muy bonita Geraldine la que haces, me gustaría ayudarte, sabes yo crecí en un orfanato mis dos madres son buenas personas y mis hermanitos también.

—Algo me comento Mery.

—El hogar de Pony es un hermoso lugar, hay un río donde solíamos pescar y está el padre árbol.  
—¿El padre árbol?

—Si es nuestro padre ahí todos trepamos y los niños que van llegando les enseñamos a subir, es un árbol grande… si lo miras te imaginas a un padre alto, fuerte, de espalda ancha y que está ahí esperándote para acariciarte con sus hojas y al subir sientes como el viento despeja tus pensamientos y se lleva tus tristezas…

A Geraldine se le salieron las lágrimas.

—Candy eso que acabas de decir fue muy hermoso.  
—Disculpa no quise hacerte llorar.

—Llore por la forma en que lo contaste, me encantaría conocer el lugar.  
— Cuando regresemos te llevare, ya terminamos con la rehabilitación por hoy, sientes alguna molestia.

—Para nada Candy tienes unas manos maravillosas, dormiré un rato después cenaremos.  
—Descansa.

—Tú también Candy descansa, cuando quieras contarme que te preocupa te escuchare.  
— Cómo dices, tan mal me veo?

—Si Candy ahora duerme un poco, mañana tomaremos un barco.

 **EN LA CLÍNICA FELIZ**

George llegaba a la clínica feliz cerca de las cinco de la tarde, el doctor Martín al no tener paciente, había colocado el letrero de cerrado, George toco la puerta, el doctor Martín estaba a punto de tomar su whisky, tuvo que guardar su vaso, pensado podía ser una emergencia.  
—Si diga.  
—Busco al doctor Martin y a la señorita Candy.

—¡Candy!  
—Pase por favor.

—Gracias, mi nombre George Johnson.  
—Dígame por que busca a Candy.

—La señorita Candy es la hija adoptiva de la familia Andrew.  
—¡Candy es una Andrew!

—Así es doctor.

—Candy nunca menciono que fuera una Andrew.  
—La señorita prefiere no utilizar el apellido para beneficiarse.

—Entiendo ella es una buena chica, estuvo trabajando para mi hasta hace unos días.

—Entonces ya no se encuentra trabajando con usted.

—No señor Johnson, ella vino a despedirse regresaba al hogar de Pony, supongo ya debe estar allá. Cómo supo usted que trabajaba conmigo.

—Fue por el señor William, usted lo conoce como Albert.

—Así es, Candy está muy preocupada por él… hace más de un mes que no sabemos nada de Albert y estoy preocupado por la salud de Candy, ella bajo de peso mi temor es que tenga una recaída y en su estado podía estar en peligro su vida.  
— ¿En su estado?

—Si señor Johnson, usted sabe dónde está Albert.

—El señor William es mi jefe, él me dijo que podía confiar en usted, su verdadero nombre es William Albert Andrew.

—Eso quiere decir que Albert es quien adopto a Candy.

—Digamos que si.

—Albert ya recupero su memoria por lo que veo ¿dónde estuvo todo este tiempo?

—Hace un mes recupero su memoria y fue a verme, me dijo que había perdido la memoria, la explosión del tren, luego se desmayó todo este tiempo estuvo internado en el hospital Santa Juana, hoy despertó él quería regresar con la señorita Candy de inmediato, pero le viene de repente dolores de cabeza y fiebre.

—Si le había comentado a Albert que su memoria regresaría poco a poco es normal que tenga esas molestias su cerebro está procesando la información poco a poco, por lo que le recomiendo que no este solo podría sufrir un desmayo, no sé si le comento que también fue atropellado creo ese golpe en la cabeza le regreso la memoria.  
George se quedó sin palabras.

—¡Atropellado, doctor!

—Si, así fue como los conocí lo trajeron a mi clínica, hace cuánto tiempo usted lo busca.

—Tres años.

—Es mucho tiempo que Albert pasó sin saber quién era, él tiene que tomar las cosas con calma y guardar reposo.

—Entiendo doctor así se hará.  
—Como sé que usted es de absoluta confianza le entregare el examen que le mande hacer a Candy, ella presenta un embarazo de dos meses y en su preocupación por buscar a Albert, a mi parecer todavía no sabe que esta embarazada, ¿la irá a buscar al hogar de Pony?  
—Yo iré, el señor William todavía no está bien del todo, le van hacer otros estudios. Si la señorita Candy está en el hogar de Pony, eso le dará tranquilidad, al saber que no estará sola en el departamento.  
—Le dejo esto en nombre del señor William por todas sus atenciones y si la señorita Candy llegara a comunicarse con usted esta es mi tarjeta.

—Pero esto es mucho dinero, no puedo aceptarlo.  
—Acéptelo, tal vez pueda ayudar a alguno de sus pacientes, después el señor William vendrá a darle las gracias personalmente.  
—Siempre intuí que Albert no era el típico vagabundo que me platico Candy.  
—El señor William usaba ese disfraz, no podía presentarse con su nombre completo hasta ser presentado como el patriarca de clan Andrew, es una persona sencilla, ama la naturaleza, los animales.

—En eso es muy parecido a Candy.

—Así lo conoció la señorita Candy y gracias a ella lo tenemos de vuelta. Sé que cuento con su absoluta discreción doctor.  
—Pierda cuidado.

—Me despido doctor.

—Salude a Albert de mi parte y me gustaría ver los resultados de sus estudios si es posible.  
—Se los traeré doctor, el señor William le tiene mucho aprecio.

 **EN EL MAGNOLIA**

El señor Thomas no quería vender el departamento por el momento, acepto el pago de un año de renta y la remodelación del mismo.

—En caso de que decida vender más adelante señor Thomas, quisiéramos ser los primeros en saberlo.  
—Tiene mi palabra señor Johnson.  
—Pasare al departamento a checar si la señorita Candy dejo una nota.  
—Adelante, ella solo se despidió de mí, pero me llamo la atención que un auto de lujo con chófer la estaba esperando, me dijo que había conseguido un trabajo.  
—No recuerda si el auto traía una insignia.  
—No, solo el chófer que ayudo a la señorita Candy a subir sus cosas, era muy amable, no pude observar bien el auto.

George iba subiendo las escaleras, de pronto empezó a preocuparse, si la señorita Candy no está en el hogar de Pony, William no estará tranquilo.  
Al entrar al departamento se dio cuenta porque William había estado feliz en ese lugar tenía todo lo que a él siempre le ha gustado la sencillez pero sobre todo estar con la señorita Candy, aún con su amnesia él se sentía en paz a lado de ella, le llamo la atención que solo había una habitación con litera, de pronto sintió que invadía la privacidad de los rubios. Esperaba encontrar alguna carta, pero no fue así.

—William tan cerca que estabas, me culpo por no encontrarte a tiempo, como tomaras la noticia ahora de que probablemente la señorita Candy no está en el hogar de Pony.

Iba George rumbo a la oficina, algo inquieto por el embarazo de la señorita Candy, William muchacho sé cuánto la amas, pero me preocupa la señora Elroy.

 **EN EL TREN**

Geraldine y Candy cenaban. Geraldine trataba de que Candy le platicara más de su vida, sobre todo de ese amigo suyo.

—Candy, cuando me case a los veintiocho años con Philips, él tenía treinta y cinco años fui la mujer más feliz del mundo, luego me embarace, mi hija tenía ocho años cuando falleció con su padre era un día lluvioso, no me explico que fue lo que paso que terminaron saliendo de la carretera tardaron tres días en encontrar el auto con ellos dentro.

Al ver que Candy se ponía triste.

—No te preocupes Candy… yo tendría que ir también en ese auto, me retrase en la oficina, checando unos papeles saldría de viaje en tres días, mi hija estaba emocionada porque me acompañaría junto a su padre. Ellos se adelantaron para ir a comprar un pastel, mi hija tenía ese antojo y su padre consentidor no dudo tantito en darle gusto a su hija.

—¿Cómo se llamaba tu hija?

—Charlotte, como mi suegra.  
—¡Hermoso nombre!

—Quiero que me tengas confianza y me digas que sucede contigo, te veo pensativa, si algo puedo hacer por ti no dudes en decírmelo. Sabes si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, me hubiera llevado a mi hija a todos mis viajes, el dinero lo tenía podía pagar las niñeras, maestros, no siempre eran viajes largos, me toco está vida y asumí mi responsabilidad, pero tenía que dejar a mi hija sola, Philips y yo viajábamos, mi esposo era muy guapo Candy, aunque nunca me falto tú me entiendes, no había señorita que quisiera llevárselo a la cama. Por eso viajaba con él, aunque los primeros meses y la fecha cercana de nacer Charlotte, me fue imposible, ya sabes la prensa amarillista se decía que tenía una amante, nunca lo creí no deje que mi corazón se llenara de celos y amargura, él no me daba motivos para hacerlo, empecé a recibir anónimos, lo que hice fue contratar a un detective, y los resultados fueron no tiene de que preocuparse, su esposo sabe lo que tiene en casa.

—La única amiga con la que podía platicar es Paty a pesar de ser tímida me escuchaba, se fue de Chicago. Mis compañeras enfermeras no con todas podía platicar en confianza, al ser huérfana uno aprende a veces a callar cosas que le pasan, y la que considero mi hermana porque nos criamos juntas en el hogar de Pony se llama Annie pero de un tiempo a la fecha cambio, la notaba distante ella fue adoptaba por la familia Britter, su mamá no me quiere cerca de Annie, en una ocasión me pidió que callara, que fingiera no conocerla, que Annie era la hija de los Britter si la gente se enteraba que se crió en el hogar de Pony, Annie sería la perjudicada.

—¿Y tú callaste por Annie?

—Sí, no quería que ella fuera perjudicada, además Annie es muy tímida.

—Sabes Candy las conocí en Chicago antes de accidentarme. —Candy se sorprende al saber que Geraldine conoce a los Britter.

—Coincidimos en una cena y la Annie que tú me describes para nada se asemeja a la que vi en la cena.

—¿¡Cómo dices!?

—Annie es la típica dama de sociedad que preparan para casarla con un rico, aunque no haya amor de por medio… Ellas solo ven en que van a gastar la fortuna una vez casadas. Candy pensó en Archie, estaba segura que Annie si lo amaba.

—Annie y tú se criaron juntas, pero Annie es ambiciosa Candy, ella puede traicionar si lo tiene que hacer para salir beneficiada. Esa es la Annie que vi en la cena, de esas damas son de las que nos debemos cuidar Candy.

Candy se quedó en silencio no podía creer lo que escuchaba pensaba en Archie.

—Si Annie se alejó de ti es mejor así, te lo digo yo que he visto infinidad de personas en mis viajes, aprendes a conocer cuando una persona es sincera. Sé que te tomo de sorpresa mi comentario pero no podía callarme sabiendo que te obligaron a fingir no conocerla.

—Estoy sorprendida no es la Annie que conozco, por mi mente paso que ella se avergonzaba de mí, que tal vez por eso se alejó, yo soy una chica que no tiene clase, que no sabe comportarse en sociedad.

—No trates de justificarla Candy, si en lugar de Annie… Tú hubieras sido adoptada por los Britter, te hubieras olvidado de ella.

—No podría crecimos juntas.

—Aunque tus padres te lo prohibieran yo sé que tú la buscarías. Eres una persona de buen corazón y además hermosa Candy.

—Olvidemos de los Britter un rato y cuéntame de ese amigo tuyo.  
—Bueno yo estaba viviendo con un amigo que regreso de la guerra con amnesia, él es muy bueno lo conocí en Lakewood de ahí nos vimos en diferentes lugares. Hasta que regreso de Italia con amnesia. Pero hace más de un mes se fue sin despedirse, aunque no se llevó ropas, solo a Poupe su mascota… lo busque por todos lados, me preocupa que le haya pasado algo grave.

—Candy te hago una pregunta.

—Sí, claro.

—Te enamoraste de tu amigo.  
Candy sé puso roja como tomate.

—Por cómo te has puesto debo suponer que sí.  
—No es malo estar enamorada Candy. —Le dijo Geraldine con una sonrisa sincera.

—Si estoy enamorada de Albert, no sé cómo paso llevábamos tres años viendo juntos.  
—Candy esta es una pregunta muy íntima de mujer a mujer, hubo un acercamiento intimo entre tú y Albert.  
—Me entregue a él porque lo amó, éramos muy felices aunque teníamos nuestras carencias, él trabajaba como lavaplatos.

—Candy has pensado en la posibilidad que pudieras estar embarazada. Candy abrió los ojos como plato y se paró de repente, por la preocupación de buscar a Albert, no se había percatado que su periodo no le había llegado hace dos meses y medio.

—Que despistada soy Geraldine, en mi búsqueda por encontrarlo… sería maravilloso si estuviera embarazada de Albert.

—Tus ojos tienen un brillo radiante, ahora tienes que cuidarte llegando a Francia iremos al doctor y yo seré la abuela más consentidora.  
—Serás una abuelita muy joven Geraldine. —Las dos se empiezan a reír.

—Tu semblante ha cambiado Candy, déjame ayudarte para cuando los Britter te vuelvan a ver no te reconocerán. Albert dejo su ropa eso quiere decir que tenía planeado regresar.

—Es lo que pienso, le deje una carta con tu dirección de Chicago, si llega a sus manos el me encontrara.

—Al crecer sin la presencia de una madre, tenía muchas preguntas cuando niña, sobre los cambios de mi cuerpo, tú me entiendes… a mis madres del hogar, no podía platicarles lo que me ocurría. Candy prefiere guardarse que había ido a estudiar a Londres.

—Decidí ser enfermera las clases me ayudaron a comprender y mis amigas enfermeras que ya estaban casadas, me dijeron como cuidarme… al principio fuimos cuidadosos, pero después creo que fuimos consientes tal vez los dos deseábamos este hijo o hija producto de nuestro amor.

—¿Qué otros datos tienes de Albert?

—Nunca le pregunte su apellido, pero es alto mide 1.90 de estatura es rubio de ojos azul claro.  
—Me imagino a un hombre muy guapo.

—Si es buen mozo. —Dijo Candy sonrojándose.

—Y estas muy enamorada se te nota cuando hablas de él. —Candy sonrió ante el comentario de Geraldine.

—Llegando a Francia vemos como encontraremos a ese tal Albert, que ya quiero conocerlo con esa descripción que diste. Ahora vamos a descansar.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _- **Candy sorprendida con la descripción que dio Geraldine de su hermana.**_

 ** _Mil disculpas por no contestar PM a tiempo._**

 ** _Candy fue a despedirse del doctor Martín, pero dudaba en querer irse al hogar de Pony. No quería estar sola en departamento..._**

 ** _Agradezco la invitación de una página en Facebook_**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus comentarios._**


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

 **CAMBIO DE IMAGEN Y TÉ DE MANZANILLA**

Después de cenar y la plática que tuvo Candy con Geraldine, a su mente vinieron los hermosos recuerdos del hogar de Pony, las navidades, cumpleaños, corriendo con sus hermanitos. Candy movía la cabeza para un lado y para otro, diciendo no… Annie no pudo convertirse en una persona así, Archie… Ahora no estaba segura si había hecho bien en acercarlo a Annie.

«Albert siempre has estado conmigo, te extraño tanto mi amor. Iré a Francia como enfermera de Geraldine con el sueldo que recibiré, regresare a buscarte. Candy por más intento que hizo para dormir no pudo conciliar el sueño.»

Candy y Geraldine llegaban a New York, para tomar el barco. Descansarían en hotel The Grand Palace en la suite Presidencial. Candy sé sentía cohibida, por el lujoso hotel y la gente que había a su alrededor. En su habitación pidieron desayuno descansarían unas horas. Candy no sabía de los planes de Geraldine, durante su trayecto en el tren, Geraldine había planeado visitar su tienda exclusiva de New York, para comprarle ropa a Candy, para la cena de gala del barco, solo esperaba que Candy no se sintiera ofendida.

Candy no quería salir del hotel, pero por Geraldine tuvo que hacerlo, todavía no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie, por lo que requería usar la silla de ruedas. Así llegaron a la zona exclusiva de New York, Geraldine era clienta preferente en Q&G marca que le gustaba en cuanto la vieron llegar no dudaron en pasarla al privado.

— Señora Hinault bienvenida ya la extrañábamos.

— Vicky yo también, pero ahora quiero ropa para la señorita Candy es una amiguita que me acompaña, habrá manera que también puedan arreglarle el cabello un cambio de peinado le sentaría bien, esperaba llegar a Francia para que fuera con Tommy.

Geraldine ya tenía planeado ayudar a Candy, estaba segura que llegando a Francia no iba a hacer necesario usar la silla de ruedas y Candy al crecer en un orfanato no se le dificultaría hacerse cargo, y por qué no convertirla en una dama, tenía esa necesidad de ayudarla desde que la conoció, seguramente se llevaría bien con Charles.

— Por supuesto la indica es Cristina ya la traemos.  
— Geraldine no quisiera que gastaras tanto en mi.

— Candy, cuando te dije que iba ayudarte no te estaba mintiendo, deja que te ayude y estos vestidos son hermosos, aunque Paris, Milán son la cuna de la moda, pero necesitamos algunos para las fiestas del barco, deja todo en mis manos quieres, no te preocupes te he tomado cariño y Mery no me perdonaría si algo te pasara, le di mi palabra que te cuidaría y lo voy hacer.

— Por aquí señorita Candy.

Candy primero se puso en manos de Vicky, para el cambio de peinado. Corto sus puntas entre saco un poco de su cabello para que se pudiera moldear le aplico un tratamiento para darle suavidad y brillo, le explico a Candy como debía peinarse. Candy no podía creer que el solo corte cambiara su apariencia, le gusto como sé veía.

Luego la pasaron para la prueba de los vestidos y accesorios, Geraldine quedó satisfecha con el resultado. Candy pensaba cuando fue adoptada por los Andrew la cantidad de vestidos que había en su closet, no le había comentado eso a Geraldine que había sido adoptada por los Andrew, pero tenía temor si lo decía tal vez los Andrew la separarían de Albert, ella prefería renunciar al apellido que a Albert.

 **CHICAGO**

George llegaba al hospital encontrando a un Albert desesperado, había tardado cuando dijo que iba estar presente para los exámenes.

— ¿William, cómo te sientes?

— George porque tardaste, ¿está Candy afuera?  
— Bueno William primero quiero que te tranquilices.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso George?

El corazón de Albert empezaba acelerarse, intuía que algo no andaba bien, por el semblante que tenía su fiel amigo.

— Fui con el doctor Martín, es una persona agradable…

— Al grano George no vez que estoy desesperado por saber de Candy.  
— Déjame explicarte William.

— Lo siento George, discúlpame… sigo con náuseas.

— La señorita Candy ya no trabaja con el doctor Martín. Albert abría los ojos sorprendido, George respiro…  
— Ella le comentó al doctor Martín que se iría al hogar de Pony. Eso tranquilizo a Albert.

— Con esa información deje la clínica feliz y me fue al departamento del Magnolia como lo pediste, por el momento el señor Thomas no quiere venderlo, deje pagado un año y con la autorización del señor Thomas de remodelar el departamento si así lo deseas.  
— Aquí quiero que lo que voy a decirte lo tomes con calma.

— Adelante te escucho. Albert estaba a punto de explotar, por como George no decía nada de Candy.

— La señorita Candy se fue del departamento y no tengo información que me revele su paradero.

— ¿Qué quieres decirme, George?

— La señorita Candy no se fue al hogar de Pony como le dijo al doctor Martín, el señor Thomas dice que la señorita Candy llegó en un auto lujoso y al día siguiente ese auto la fue a buscar al departamento, solo dijo que había encontrado un trabajo.

Albert empezó a golpear con sus puños la cama.

— George y de quién era ese carro.

— Lamentablemente el señor Thomas no observo a detalle el auto, sé cómo te sientes William, además hay algo que debo decirte… La señorita Candy presenta un embarazo de dos meses aproximadamente, aquí tienes los resultados del doctor Martín, él al ver la salud de Candy y su baja de peso, se preocupó, al parecer la señorita Candy en tu búsqueda no se ha dado cuenta que está embarazada.

Albert empezó a llorar, a la vez sentía culpa si no hubiera salido ese día estaría con su pequeña en estos momentos. Ahora su paradero era desconocido.

— William, William respóndeme.

— Un hijo George producto de nuestro amor, tengo que encontrarla.

— Lo haremos William, ya hablé con el doctor mañana te dan de alta, no está demás decirte que debes estar en reposo, no quiero pasar otro mes en el hospital visitándote. Albert sonrió.  
— George hay que contratar a los mejores detectives, quién le ofreció trabajo a Candy.  
— En eso estoy mañana irá a mi casa un amigo y cuento con su absoluta discreción, ¿quieres hablar tú con él?

— Sí, George.

 **New York**

Amanecía con un día soleado en New York Candy y Geraldine eran llevadas al puerto para tomar un barco con destino a Le Havre, después de ahí tomarían un tren con destino a Paris.  
Candy recargada en el barco quiso ser fuerte, sentía que tal vez no volvería a ver a Albert, acariciaba su vientre. Geraldine la observaba de lejos había pedido a Candy no acercarla con ella, no le gustaba ver a la gente despidiendo a sus familiares, eso le ponía triste al recordar a su familia, solo ella quedaba sus padres habían fallecido y tuvo que hacerse cargo de las empresas de su padre a los veintiún años. Era hija única y de sus familiares no supo de ellos después de la muerte de sus padres.

 **CHICAGO**

En Chicago Albert era dado de alta, las náuseas seguían solo el té de manzanilla lograba a controlar el malestar y salía disfrazado para que no fuera reconocido, por el personal del hospital, como el paciente del cuarto cero. Sé fueron de inmediato a la casa de George, ahí llegaría el detective. La señora Elroy no sabía que Albert había sido dado de alta, Albert quería ganar tiempo antes de hablar con su tía, por lo que se iba a quedar unos días con George antes de irse a Lakewood.

— Señor William la información que me proporciona, es muy vaga, necesito una foto de la señorita Candy, preguntare con los vecinos si alguien se dio cuenta del auto.

— George cuando fuiste al departamento viste la foto en un portarretrato al lado del sillón.

— No vi ninguna foto, la señorita Candy se llevó toda su ropa, incluida la tuya, tampoco vi tu mochila.

— Tendré que ir al departamento.  
— Podemos hacer un retrato hablado, mañana traeré a un amigo.

— Es de confianza.  
— Si señor William le doy mi palabra, es un excelente dibujante.

— Confió en usted Edmont.  
— Con permiso señor William, George mañana estaré aquí con mi amigo.

Albert se quedó pensativo, recordando la foto que se tomaron en el parque, había sido un dibujante pero había hecho un trabajo extraordinario, ellos comiendo helado sonriendo.

— William me estas escuchando.

— Discúlpame George, quiero ir al departamento.

— ¡A esta hora!

— Si George quiero ir, pensarás que me estoy comportando como un adolescente.  
— Enamorado es la palabra correcta.

— Ja ja ja no te lo voy a negar.

— ¿Cómo te sientes del estómago?  
— Mejor con el té de manzanilla.

— Entonces vamos ya es de noche así no podrán verte los vecinos.

— George quiero entrar solo, podrías quedarte una cuadra antes y esperarme.

— Debo decirte que ya tienes seguridad, te seguirán a pie.  
— Crees que no me di cuenta cuando salimos del hospital ¿cuántos son?  
— Son seis viajan en tres carros, fue lo que dispuso la señora Elroy y estoy de acuerdo con ella.

— Está bien, mientras mantenga su distancia no hay problema.

Albert llegaba al departamento, afortunadamente no había ningún vecino, así que entro al departamento, todavía se podía percibir la fragancia que usaba Candy ese aroma peculiar que a él le gustaba a bergamota, almizcle, pachulí, vainilla, naranja y rosa, recordaba el envase le pareció tierno cuando lo vio con tapa en forma de rosas. En una de sus salidas dominicales fueron de compras al centro de la ciudad Candy en otra ocasión ya había puesto sus ojos en ese perfume pero su precio estaba elevado para ella, Albert se dio cuenta se puso a ahorrar y cuando había juntado el dinero estaba de suerte porque la tienda tenía oferta del cincuenta por ciento. Cuando Candy viajo a Miami por órdenes del doctor Leonard, Albert con una sonrisa triste recordaba que tomo su perfume y puso unas gotitas debajo de la almohada de Candy.

Abrió la habitación viendo las literas y tomo la almohada de Candy aspiro su perfume que aun permanecía impregnado como esperando que él llegara, no pudo contener las lágrimas y lloro abrazando la almohada sentado en el piso.  
-¿Pequeña, dónde estás? Sin ti a mi lado me siento vacío, eres la luz de mi vida.

 **Flash back**

Albert recordaba cuando le pidieron en el restaurante que se quedara, era un día lluvioso, pensó en Candy su temor a los truenos y relámpagos. Llego al departamento casi a las once de la noche, mojado, entro sin hacer ruido, se dio un baño.

Al acostarse sintió el aroma de Candy, pero no estaba su almohada en su lugar no sé había percatado que Candy estaba echa un ovillo en su cama, cuando se giró vio esa cabellera rubia abrazada de su almohada, se quedó mirándola la veía tan hermosa, abrazada a su almohada.

— Candy pequeña.

— ¡Albert! y se arrojó a sus brazos, ¿por qué llegas tarde?

— Hubo un evento de improviso y me pidieron que me quedara, se cuánto te asustas cuando llueve.

Era la primera vez que estaban en la misma cama y Candy recostada en su pecho, Albert la tenía abrazada. En ese momento se escuchan los truenos Candy se abraza más a Albert. Se dan cuenta que están abrazados, Candy levanta su cara, estaba roja de vergüenza por estar así con Albert, él intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente de Candy.

— No debes sentir vergüenza mi amor.

— Pensaras que soy…

— Mírame mi vida, pienso que eres la mujer más hermosa y la dueña de mi corazón. En ese momento Albert se acerca para besar a Candy, ella le corresponde, hasta que les falto el aire. Candy ya no escuchaba los truenos, solo eran ellos dos.

— Te amo tanto Candy, no sabes cuantas veces soñé con tenerte así, poder acariciarte. Tú no te dabas cuenta pero yo tenía que darme una ducha fría. Sé lo decía mientras acariciaba su rostro y volvía a besarla.

— Albert. La voz entrecortada de Candy.

Ahora fue Candy quien lo beso un beso tierno, lleno de amor entendiendo lo que Albert le decía.

— Sabes que estuve tentada muchas veces a bajar a tu cama cuando el clima estaba así. Ahora fue Albert en quedarse sorprendido.

— Yo te hubiera recibido con los brazos abiertos.

— Tenía temor que pensaras mal de mí.  
— Nunca podría pensar mal de ti mi amor. Y volvieron a besarse.

— Albert tú…

— Yo qué.

— Has estado con alguna mujer. Pregunto Candy toda roja, Albert la apretó más hacía él y le beso la frente.

— No lo recuerdo, pero si te refieres desde el momento que llevamos viviendo juntos la respuesta es no. Esa fue la primera noche de muchas que durmieron juntos abrazados.

Albert respetaba a Candy pero le costaba trabajo mantenerse, él deseaba besar cada parte de su cuerpo tenerla así de cerca, era una agonía. Al día siguiente Albert no iba a trabajar y Candy tampoco.

Sé levantaron tarde el día seguía lluvioso. Albert fue el primero en despertar al sentir una humedad en su pantalón, él tenía entre sus brazos a Candy, despacio se movió pensando lo peor y apenado. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor, Candy estaba profundamente dormida. Al notar una mancha de sangre, no quería ver a Candy apenada. La volvió abrazar, le beso la oreja para despertarla.

— Candy despierta mi amor.

— Humm Albert.

— Mi amor tu periodo ha llegado. En ese momento Candy habré los ojos abochornada y se levanta de un brinco ve la sabana y pantalón de Albert manchados. Y corrió al baño más roja que un tomate.

Albert se acerca al baño.

— Mi amor no debes de sentir pena, los accidentes pasan, solo estoy un poco preocupado si es normal la cantidad de sangre.  
— Albert soy muy despistada, si mis dos primeros días son abundantes y odio estar así, porque tenemos que pasar por esto las mujeres, Albert me pasas un cambio de ropa por favor y también una toalla sanitaria.

— Si Candy.

Él con gusto le pasa un cambio de ropa y una toalla sanitaria… Pero sigue preocupado por la cantidad de sangre que vio en la ropa interior de Candy, recoge la sabana empieza a limpiar.

— ¡Albert que haces!

— Limpiando,ven aquí. Albert la abraza. No tienes que apenarte, mírame, fue poco lo que se manchó la sabana y mi pijama es una mancha pequeña — y la besa —

 **Fin Flash back**

Albert seguía en el piso abrazando la almohada, no supo cuánto tiempo paso y se imaginó que George ya estaba por tocar la puerta. Sé puso de pie y reviso el ropero, cajones, no estaba su ropa, fue a la cocina estaban todo menos las tazas.

Salió del departamento, triste.

— George al ver su semblante, no pregunto manejo en silencio, después de un rato.

— Hay algo que quieras decirme William.

— Mi pequeña se llevó toda la ropa, incluida la mía las pijamas que teníamos iguales, las dos tazas con nuestras iniciales, la foto. A George eso se le hizo romántico, no se imaginaba a su jefe en ese plan de enamorado.

— Eso quiere decir que la señorita Candy no te va olvidar tan fácilmente William. Los dos rieron a carcajadas.

 **EN EL BARCO**

Candy y Geraldine se preparan para la cena del barco, Geraldine había escogido un vestido rosa pálido, no quería usar zapatillas no estaba segura si podía mantenerse de pie mucho tiempo, uso la silla de ruedas. Pero quería que Candy luciera espectacular. Escogió el vestido rojo, entallado de la cintura, con una aplicación en forma de rosa plateada en la cintura, la tela caía en forma de cascada, sus hombros descubiertos, el borde de encaje que resaltaba su busto, el cabello suelto. Con el corte y el tratamiento que le hizo Vicky a sus rizos rebeldes realzaron más la figura de Candy, decidió no usar guantes. Geraldine le presto un juego de aretes y collar en forma de una rosa con aplicaciones de diamantes alrededor. Candy no se dio cuenta que esa joyería la había comprado Geraldine en New york para ella.

Cuando entraron al salón las miradas se dirigieron a Candy. Candy como llevaba a Geraldine en silla ruedas, eso le dio seguridad, pero en el fondo sabía que estaba nerviosa en ese ambiente.

— Señora Hinault es un placer verla.

— Señor Bristol el mundo es pequeño, no pensé encontrarlo aquí.

— Muy pequeño Geraldine, ¿quién es la señorita que los acompaña?

— Una amiga Candice White. Harry Bristol esta demás decir quedo prendado de la belleza de Candy.

— Es un placer Señorita Candice, dijo besando su mano. En ese momento Candy pensó debí ponerme los guantes.

— Sera un honor tenerlas en nuestra mesa.

— Gracias Harry será un placer. Harry no podía dejar de mirar a Candy, Geraldine se dio cuenta y después del brindis se iban a retirar no quería que Candy se sintiera incomoda, sabía por rumores de la sociedad en que se movía que Harry Bristol era un mujeriego.

Sin que Candy se diera cuenta había un fotógrafo que también estaba cautivado con Candy, se acercó a ellos y tomo unas fotos.

 **CHICAGO**

Albert después de cenar con George, se dio un baño, no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en Candy.

— Candy mi amor dónde estás.

 **Flash back**

— Candy estás segura de querer ir a la feria, Archie y Annie quedaron de venir.  
— Eso dijeron el domingo pasado y no vinieron Albert, tampoco nos avisaron.  
— Tienes razón, entonces no sé diga más.

Después de pasar un domingo agradable en la feria, donde Albert había ganado un pequeño león para Candy. Ellos sin darse cuenta que se abrazaban y agarraban de la mano, hasta que Albert reparo en ese detalle y le apretó la mano a Candy. Candy sintió como mariposas en el estómago, Albert la llevo aún lugar apartado no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad de aclararle sus sentimientos a Candy.  
Parándose frente a Candy y tomando de la barbilla mirándola fijamente.

— Candy desde hace tiempo mis sentimientos por ti cambiaron, te veo como un hombre mira a una mujer. No quiero presionarte sino soy correspondido por ti, mi amistad siempre la tendrás y podrás seguir contando conmigo pequeña siempre, pero es algo que ya no puedo seguir guardando Candy, desde hace tiempo yo te amo.

Candy empezó a llorar, porque se había enamorado de Albert al grado de sentir celos cuando fueron al centro y ella no pudo comprar el perfume que le había gustado. Sé dio cuenta de la señorita que la atendía no le quitaba la vista a Albert, por eso tuvo que decir que después regresaba. Albert no entendió el cambio de Candy.

— Albert yo… desde hace tiempo te amo, pero pensé que tú me veías como una amiga, me puse celosa cuando fuimos al centro te acuerdas y después tú me regalaste el perfume, te pregunte como era la señorita que te atendió, quería saber si era la pelirroja que no dejaba de mirarte cuando fuimos juntos.

— Ja ja ja Candy yo solo tengo ojos para ti.

— Entonces aceptas ser mi novia.

— Sí Albert acepto. Albert le beso la frente sabía que estaban en un lugar público y alguien podía verlos.  
— Ahora que somos novios, tal vez tenga que desgreñar a unas cuantas, la señorita de la caja de la tienda ultramarinos es otra que la traigo entre ceja y ceja. Albert no podía creer que su pequeña lo celara, cuando el no daba motivos, de ahora en adelante estaría al pendiente para no hacer sentir mal a Candy.

— Ja ja ja mi pequeña resulto celosa.

— Albert no te rías.

— Albert como vamos a manejar esto, los vecinos creen que somos hermanos.

— Tendremos que ser cuidadosos por el momento, no quiero que hablen mal de ti, podemos buscar otro lugar Candy.

Así llegaron a su departamento, Albert no se aguantaba las ganas de besar a Candy.  
Una vez que cerraron la puerta, Albert acerco a Candy y la beso, fue un beso tierno, no quería asustar a Candy. Al faltarles el aire se separó y la abrazo.

— Tenía tantas ganas de besarte.

— Yo también Albert, no sé en qué momento me enamore de ti, pero cuando veía como te miran las mujeres, empecé a sentir celos y ganas de sacarles los ojos.

— Pequeña me estas asustando jajaja, y que me dices tú de cierto doctorcito. Le dijo acariciando su mejilla. Le gustas Candy al doctor Artur.

— Albert pero yo no le he dado motivos.

— Lo sé mi amor, solo quiero que sepas que también soy un poco celoso.

Ahora fue Candy la que se quedó roja, Albert celoso no podía creerlo.

— Mi amor hay que tenernos confianza, ahora eres mi novia, me prometes que me dirás cualquier cosa que te haga sentir incomoda.

–Sí, Albert y me encanta que me digas mi amor. Albert la volvió a besar pero esta vez fue el beso más profundo, demandante.

 **Fin del flash back**

— Mi amor no descansare hasta encontrarte, ahora que sé que llevas a nuestro hijo en tu vientre. Con ese pensamiento Albert se quedó dormido.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Candy rumbo a Francia y Albert en su búsqueda...**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**  
 **EN UN PAÍS** **DESCONOCIDO**

Había pasado una semana desde que Albert salió del hospital, para refugiarse en Lakewood. Sin tener una pista exacta de Candy. Su malestar estomacal iba disminuyendo.

Geraldine y Candy llegaban a París. Candy se había sentido bien no mostraba molestia alguna por el embarazo, en la estación de tren los estaba esperando Charles, al ver a Candy no pudo disimular que era una señorita muy guapa.

—¡Bienvenida, señora!

—Charles aquí estoy ya más respuesta gracias a Candy.

—¡Bienvenida señorita Candy!

—Gracias Charles. —Algo ruborizada Candy no sabía porque pero Charles la ponía nerviosa. Charles tenía treinta y cinco años, era alto de ojos cafés y cabello negro, usaba lentes.

Al llegar a la mansión de Geraldine, Candy sorprendida con el parecido que tenía a la mansión de Chicago.  
—Annette te presento a Candy, es una amiga enséñale su habitación. Candy siéntete como en tu casa descansa y nos vemos en la comida.

—Por aquí señorita.

—Llámame Candy.

—¡Oh!, no podría tutearla no sería bien visto.

Candy se dio un baño, al estar frente al espejo desnuda, no podía notar todavía su embarazo, al día siguiente iba a ir al hospital con Geraldine, gracias a las terapias durante el barco ya no era necesario usar la silla de ruedas, ahora se apoyaba en un bastón, Candy sé puso la bata y acostó pensando en Albert eran las diez de la mañana.

 **LAKEWOOD**

Iban a ser la cinco de la tarde en Lakewood cuando Albert se despierta de golpe, pronunciando el nombre de Candy. Se levanta camina hacía la ventana.

—Candy mi pequeña, ¿dónde estás? —toc, toc toc el golpe en la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—William, ¿estás bien?

—Adelante George.

—¿Por qué gritaste?

—Escuche la voz de Candy. —le dijo Albert con la voz entre cortada

—Me acaba de llegar un informe de Edmont.

—¿Qué dice?

—Un niño vio a la señorita Candy después que dejo el consultorio del doctor Martín, la vio triste, corrió para alcanzarla, pero se detuvo cuando un carruaje se paró cuando vio a la señorita Candy, la persona que iba dentro le grito torpe.

—¿Y quien será ese desgraciado que insulto a mi pequeña?.

—No era un hombre, por lo que dice el niño era una abuelita, y la señorita Candy sé subió al carruaje al parecer la conocía.

 **PARÍS**

Candy llegaba al hospital Saint-Anges.

—Señora Hinault, adelante.

—Gracias Jean, te presento a Candy ella es mi protegida, déjame decirte además es una excelente enfermera, sino fuera por ella estaría todavía en cama.

—¡Mucho gusto, señorita Candy!.

El doctor Jean no podía quitar la vista de Candy, la belleza de Candy y sus ojos verdes ese brillo que tenían lo habían dejado nervioso.

—Bueno Jean, estamos aquí porque Candy presenta un embarazo de tres meses. —Jean pensó es casada. Geraldine al ver su desconcierto, sé apresuro a decir— nuestra consulta se debe para saber si todo está bien con su embarazo. —Candy estaba roja como tomate.

—Haremos unos análisis, pero primero checaremos al bebe, ya sabes el procedimiento que se sigue, al ser enfermera.

El doctor le sonrió. En eso llega la enfermera la pasa aun cuarto.

—Vamos a ver Candy, cuando fue tu último periodo.

—Hace tres meses doctor el diez de marzo.

—Eres puntual en tu periodo.

—Sí, doctor.

—Muy bien, estamos en junio, así que estaríamos hablando de que por ahí del quince o dieciséis de diciembre estarías dando a luz.

—Escucho dos corazones Candy.

Candy y Geraldine se quedaron mirando Geraldine le dedico una amplia sonrisa, y Candy empezó a llorar de alegría y tristeza pensado en Albert.

—Bueno son dos bendiciones Candy, tu estado de ánimo afecta a los bebes, supongo esas lágrimas son de Alegría es tu primer embarazo.

—Sí doctor.

—Bueno ahora ve con la señorita para examen de laboratorio. —Candy sale del consultorio.

—¿Está todo bien Jean?

—Si Geraldine, no ha tenido náuseas matutinas, ni mareos es lo primero que sucede en los tres meses, Candy no paso por eso.

—No Jean, en un momento dude que estuviera embarazada, con Charlotte no podía con las náuseas. Es mi protegida, así que seré una abuelita consentidora.

—Ja, ja, ja Geraldine y muy joven.

—El alumbramiento podría adelantarse por ser dos bebes, la estaré viendo cada mes a menos que presente un problema, pero veo que es una persona sana, fuerte, joven. ¿Es americana?

—Sí, me la recomendó una amiga como enfermera y le tome cariño, mis negocios me necesitaban, todavía estoy convaleciente, así es como me la traje no podía viajar sola y tú eres de mi entera confianza.

—Adelante, Candy toma asiento, llevas a dos bebes en tu vientre como enfermera me facilitas las cosas sobre los cuidados que debes llevar. —Candy asistió.

—Nos estaremos viendo cada mes, salvo que surja un problema entonces nos veríamos antes de la cita mensual.

De acuerdo doctor.  
Candy y Geraldine salieron contestas del consultorio.

—Candy cuando ya sea notorio tu embarazo tendremos que comprar ropa de maternidad con lo que me encanta ir de compras.

—¡Muchas gracias! Geraldine, no sé cómo pagarte todo realmente.

—Hay una forma Candy. —Eso tomo por sorpresa a Candy.

—Quiero convertirte en una verdadera dama, te comente del orfanato que apoyo, conociendo tú las necesidades que hay en un lugar así. me serias de mucha ayuda. —Candy se sintió emocionada.

—¡Claro que si Geraldine me encantaría!

—Con respecto a tus clases de Francés, he contratado a un maestro el vendrá a casa, así no tendrás que desplazarte, gracias a ti ya puedo caminar bien. Mañana iremos al orfanato. Dentro de una semana tendré que viajar, pero tú te quedaras, Annette ya sabe en qué tiene que apoyarte, además abrí una cuenta a tu nombre.

—Geraldine es demasiado.

—Déjame ayudarte en nombre de mi hija Candy, regresando de mi viaje, Charles empezara a envolverte con los negocios poco a poco. Pero no pongas esa cara se que piensas en Albert y con la poca información que tenemos, espero que el detective pueda encontrar alguna pista si va al departamento donde vivían.

—Gracias, mi intención era regresar una vez que ya estuvieras bien y buscar a Albert. ¿Qué tipo de negocios son?

—Bueno Candy no me gusta decirlo pero soy la mujer más rica de Francia, unos dicen que de Europa, mis negocios abarcan desde una fábrica de textiles, pozos petroleros, navieras.

—Crees que soy la adecuada no sé nada de manejo de inversiones.

—Iras despacio Candy, regresando de mi viaje te llevare a las empresas.

 **CHICAGO**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Candy había partido rumbo a Francia, Albert estaba desesperado, dejo Lakewood para regresar a Chicago. Los fines de semana se iba al departamento de Magnolia. Las náuseas habían desaparecido.

—George parece como que si la tierra se la hubiera tragado. Quiero remodelar el departamento.

—Sé hará como tú digas.

—Siento que el tiempo se me agota, no quiero ser presentado como la cabeza del clan Andrew todavía. Mi pequeña tendrá ya cinco meses. —En ese momento se le resbalaron las lágrimas, George salió un momento de la biblioteca.

—Señor Johnson llegó esto para usted. —George al ver que era de Edmont decide regresar a la biblioteca.

—William llegó informe de Edmont. Albert se voltea seca sus lágrimas.  
—Hay avances, la persona que llamó torpe a la señorita Candy, fuera la directora de la escuela de enfermeras, Mery Jean. —Albert se acerca a George.

—¿Hablo Edmont con ella?

—No, la directora falleció hace tres días, le informo el doctor Frank y le dio la dirección de su casa, la directora ya no estaba a cargo de la escuela. Solo iba de vez en cuando. En la casa por lo que dice Edmont no hay nadie.

—George, algún familiar cercano de la directora.

—No menciona familiares.

—Si la directora ayudo a Candy, entonces está en buenas manos.

—Mañana empieza la remodelación del departamento, ¿que harás con los muebles?

—Quiero conservar la vajilla y las almohadas. George recuerda que cuando llegó al departamento en la cama de abajo estaban las dos almohadas, por lo que no tuvo que imaginar que los dos dormían juntos.

—De acuerdo William. Me retiro.

 **PARIS**

Candy había avanzado en sus clases de francés y de etiqueta, el embarazo la hacía ver a un más bella sus ojos resplandecían, cuando se encontraba sola era cuando se ponía a pensar en Albert.

 **Flash back**

Sé habían acostumbrado a dormir juntos en esa pequeña cama entre caricias y besos, que no pudieron evitar entregarse lo deseaban tanto como al aire mismo, Candy en una plática con Albert le había explicado lo de su periodo, al verlo preocupado la vez que tuvo el accidente. Candy podía platicar de todo con él, así que le explico sus días fértiles, empezando por su primer día de menstruación. En eso se quedaron mirando los dos, sabían que esos días no eran de riesgo.  
Candy recordaba cada caricia, cada beso y como sé entrego al amor de su vida. Después inconscientemente dejaron de cuidarse.  
—Los deseábamos tanto mis pequeños o pequeñas.

 **Fin del flash back**

—Señora llegó un telegrama, de Chicago.

 **Señora Hinault**  
 **Sin novedad de la persona Albert, fui a la dirección indicada, solo saben que Albert y Candy dejaron el departamento.**

—Tal vez deba esperar en decirle a Candy no quiero que este preocupada.

 **CHICAGO**

George llegaba al departamento del Magnolia, uno de los trabajadores le entregó una carta.  
—¿Dónde la encontraron?

—Abajo del mueble señor.

George se guarda la carta y sale rápido del departamento.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Candy se encuentra en París**_

 _ **¿Albert ira de inmediato o esperara?**_

 _ **Aparecerá Annie en escena...**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

 **LA CARTA**

 **PARÍS**

—Candy mañana por la noche tenemos una cena con unos inversionistas, creo que ha esta reunión si me puedes acompañar, será privada. Charles te explicara de qué se trata, debo mencionarte que nuestros socios están encantados con tu proyecto para expandir la industria de textiles a México, Brasil, Estados Unidos y Canadá. Sé que me pides que tu intervención sea discreta y te he apoyado, ya estás por entrar a los seis meses de gestación. Estas personas han oído hablar de ti, y quiero que estés deslumbrante.

Esta será una cena como festejo, más adelante tendremos que ir a América, en tu estado no quiero que viajes así, pospondremos el viaje, mis investigadores no han dado con más información de Albert, es poco lo que sabemos de él.

—Candy ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí Geraldine, me ha tomado por sorpresa la noticia de regresar a América.

—No sé me olvida que tengo que alejarte a cualquier pretendiente, bueno para eso tenemos a Charles. —Le digo haciéndole un guiño.

—Sé ha creado un misterio a tu alrededor así dejemos sin más explicaciones. Todos quieren saber de la chica que ha cerrado los negocios exitosamente.

—Ni yo me lo creo en verdad, tú y Charles han sido un apoyo importante. Mis hijos realmente no me han dado molestia alguna.

—Ahora descansa fue un día importante para el orfanato, el concierto para recaudar fondos y ayudar a otros fue un éxito, no sé me olvida que ahí está incluido el hogar de Pony. —A Candy le brillaron los ojos, de emoción al fin podría ayudar a sus madres y sus hermanitos, tenían tantas necesidades en el hogar.

Lo primero que hizo Geraldine mientras estaba en Chicago fue mandar una fuerte cantidad de dinero sin decirle a Candy.

 **CHICAGO**

—George, tan pronto regresaste.

—William los trabajadores encontraron una carta de la señorita Candy.

—¿Dónde la encontraron?

—Estaba debajo del mueble de la sala.

Albert se sentía nervioso, al ver la carta le tiemblan las manos. George al ver que duda en abrir la carta pensando que pueden ser malas noticias.

—¿William, quieres que la lea por ti?

—No, George.

—Te dejo para que puedas leerla tranquilamente. —George salio cerrando despacio la puerta, pidiendo al personal que no fuera molestado el señor William.

 ** _Querido Albert_**

 ** _Te extraño tanto, nuestra habitación sin ti se siente vacía, estoy sola con mi soledad. Duermo abrazada a tu almohada. Oh, Albert te he buscado por todos lados, he pasado días enteros buscándote no puedo dormir pensando que algo malo te haya pasado, mi corazón se marchita al no saber de ti, el doctor Martín hizo un retrato tuyo. Hace más de un mes de tu partida, muchas veces quise quedarme dormida en una plaza que llegar al departamento, tu ausencia me está consumiendo de dolor y angustia._**  
 ** _Si esta carta llega a tus manos sabrás que me he ido del departamento, me encontré con la directora de la escuela de enfermeras Mery Jean, ella me llevo con una amiga llamada Geraldine, que cabeza la mía en mi preocupación por ti y saber que tendré un nuevo trabajo se me olvido preguntarle el apellido, ella vive en 303 N Sheffiel Ave. Geraldine es francesa tuvo un accidente y le ayudare con su rehabilitación. Me pide estar con ella tiempo completo._**

 ** _Esta no es una carta de despedida, nos volveremos a encontrar._**

 ** _Mi corazón es tuyo_**  
 ** _Candy_**

Albert lloraba al leer la carta, y la acerco a su pecho.  
—Mi corazón también es tuyo mi amor. Pequeña cuanto dolor te cause, por no esperar a sentirme mejor.  
—William, ¿alguna novedad?

—Sí, George ya sé dónde está Candy, vamos. Ha estado tan cerca pero por que el detective no ha podido dar con ella.

Toc, toc, toc

—Adelante.

—Señor Johnson llegó este sobre con carácter de urgente.  
—Es la señorita Candy. —Albert se acerca a George y le quita la fotografía.

—¡Candy! Sé ve muy hermosa, pero que hace con esas personas

—Déjame leer la carta de Edmont. —Dijo George

 ** _Señor Johnson_**  
 ** _La fotografía fue tomada en un barco rumbo al puerto Le Havre hace dos meses._**  
 ** _Edmont._**

—¿Qué sucede George?

—La imagen fue tomada hace dos meses en un barco rumbo al puerto Le Havre.

—¡¿Qué dices!? Mi pequeña en Francia, Albert se tocaba el cabello, pero esas personas quienes son.

—La señora que está en silla de ruedas es Geraldine Hinault, la mujer más rica de Francia y se podría decir de Europa acaban de cerrar unas negociaciones para expandir la industria de textiles y además inversiones en pozos petroleros. Hay rumores sobre una misteriosa mujer, además muy bella que es la que lleva a cabo las negociaciones. Tenía que verme con ella meses atrás. Y el hombre es Bristol, un inglés su nombre suena mucho… sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Pero que hace Candy con ellos.

—La paciente es la señora Hinault, no sé qué tenga que ver Bristol con ella. La señorita Candy es la primavera vez que lo ve y por su expresión no parece muy contenta.

—George, vamos a la dirección que dejo Candy en la carta.

Albert iba inquieto solo de saber que Candy estaba cerca de ese tal Bristol lo ponía de malas, y con los antecedentes de mujeriego. El otro problema era tener que hablar con la tía abuela sobre Candy su mujer la madre de su hijo.

—¡Buenas tardes! Una disculpa por llegar sin avisar, mi nombre es William Andrew. —Albert había omitido su segundo nombre, no quería que Candy se enterara por terceras personas quien era en realidad.

—Busco a la señorita Candy, él es mi secretario particular George Johnson.

—Adelante. —Dijo Catherine.

—En que puedo servirles, tomen asiento.

—Hace unos meses no sabíamos el paradero de Candy, hasta que encontramos una carta, dónde nos dice que iba a trabajar con la señora Geraldine en ese momento de la carta no sabía el apellido.

—Ustedes que son de la señorita Candy.

—Ella fue adoptada por la familia Andrew y al no saber su paradero, empezamos su búsqueda.  
—La señorita Candy una Andrew, pero que hace como enfermera si pertenece a unas de las familias más ricas de América.

—Sé le ha dado libertad de elegir lo que le dicte su corazón.

—Estoy algo impresionada, la señorita Candy es una chica muy sencilla, y si efectivamente estuvo aquí, fue traída por Mery Jane una amiga de la señora Hinault.  
En este momento no se encuentra aquí, la señora se la llevó a Francia como su enfermera. La señora Hinault me mando un telegrama diciendo que si un señor Albert buscaba a Candy le diera su dirección de París. ¿Usted lo conoce?

—Sí, es amigo de Candy.

—Bueno el joven no ha venido por el momento. —Albert no sabía si decirle su nombre completo o reír.

—Permítame le daré su dirección.

—Tiene conocimiento si la señora Hinault regresa a América pronto.

—Por el momento no me ha comunicado algo al respecto. Siento su angustia por saber de la señorita Candy, señor Andrew, ella se encuentra bien… Pero no se…

—Sé que Candy está embarazada, si es lo que trata de decirme. ¿O hay algo más que deba saber?

—No sé equivoca, solo que siento que no me corresponde hablar a mi sobre el estado de la señorita Candy, solo le puedo asegurar que ella se encuentra muy bien, la señora Hinault le ha tomado mucho cariño. Ustedes ya estarán enterados de quien es la señora Hinault.

—Efectivamente, nosotros teníamos una cita con ella asuntos de negocios.

—Entiendo, entonces usted era con quien ella se tenía que ver en Chicago.

—Así es.  
—Me disculpo por llegar sin avisar, pero comprenderá que…

—Comprendo su angustia, cuando partirá para Francia.

—Pasado mañana, muchas gracias por recibirnos.

Albert se sentía aliviado, al saber que Candy estaba en buenas manos, quería volar en esos momentos y estar a su lado, pero tenía que hablar con la tía abuela primero.

—William, pensé que partirías hoy mismo.

—Y eso quiero George, pero tengo que hablar con la tía abuela primero, encárgate de los boletos, y hoy hablaré con Archie le diré quién soy.

—¿Con el joven Archie?

—Sí, George no te conté pero lo conocí por Candy, Archie, Annie, Paty y en su momento Alistear. Después paso lo de Alistear y Paty regreso a Londres. La relación de Archie con Annie tengo la impresión que no está en buenos términos, muchas veces nos dejaron plantados y eso ponía triste a mi pequeña. Candy la ve como su hermana pero el sentimiento no es reciproco. Déjame en el banco y ve por Archie.

—¿Estás seguro William?

—En el banco saben que soy tu asistente, podemos hablar tranquilamente en el privado.

—George, pasa algo con el tío abuelo.

—No joven Archie, el señor William goza de buena salud.  
—No entiendo que voy hacer al banco.

—Eso lo sabrá en unos minutos.

Archie miraba incrédulo a George, no sabía si contarle de Candy. Sé mantuvo en silencio durante el trayecto.

—Adelante joven Archie, una persona quiere hablar con usted.

—¿Aquí en el banco?

—Créame se sorprenderá. —George cierra la puerta.

Archie se queda inmóvil viendo al rubio que tenía enfrente.

—¡Albert! ¿Qué haces aquí?  
—¿Cómo estás Archie?

—No me saludas. —contesto Albert

—Por supuesto Albert y que bueno que te veo.

Albert quiso carcajearse por un momento.

—Bueno tú dirás Archie.  
—Fui al departamento del Magnolia hace como un mes, y estaba desocupado me dijo el señor Thomas, ¿sabes dónde está mi gatita? Esa expresión y familiaridad de Archie con Candy debía reconocerlo sentía algo de celos.

—Sí, Archie si se dónde está. Archie te mandé a llamar porque he recuperado mi memoria, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew.

—¡¿Cómo dices!?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¡Feliz inicio de semana!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

 **CELOS**

—Archie siéntate. —Albert le sirvió un vaso de agua.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—Eh, si… Candy ya lo sabe.

—No Archie pero pronto lo sabrá, además Candy dejo de ser una Andrew desde hace tiempo.

—¿Pero como paso?

—Bueno la tía abuela al enterarse por los Legan que Candy vivía con un vagabundo, decidió quitarle el apellido.

—¡Malditos! Siempre fastidiando a mi gatita.

—Ahora que he recuperado mi memoria las cosas cambiaran.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—Te lo diré pero mantendrás el secreto, Candy está en Francia.

—¡Quéee! ¿Cómo fue a parar a Francia? Como permitiste que se fuera Albert, ustedes…

—Nosotros que Archie.

Archie se pone de pie, dando un respiro.

—Para mí no es un secreto que ustedes se veían más que amigos, solo bastaba mirarlos para darse cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

Ahora fue el turno de Albert de ponerse tenso, ese tema pensaba tocarlo más adelante con Archie.

—Déjame decirte que estoy feliz por ustedes. —El semblante de Archie mostraba tristeza. Algo que no pasó desapercibido por Albert.

—Candy y yo empezamos una relación hace meses, no te voy a negar que soy inmensamente feliz al ser correspondido.

—Pero no entiendo que hace ella en Francia, acaso se distanciaron, si la hiciste sufrir créeme que la buscare y la alejare de ti.

—Archie, ¿acaso estás enamorado de Candy?. —Archie carraspeo.  
—Eso fue hace tiempo, puedes estar tranquilo.

Hicimos una promesa Anthony, Alistear y yo, que si uno de nosotros faltara los demás veríamos por la felicidad de Candy.

—Te doy mi palabra que la haré feliz, solo me preocupa cómo vaya tomar que soy el tío abuelo.

—Al principio se sorprenderá como yo ja, ja, ja… Que el famoso tío abuelo no es viejo, ni anda con bastón. —Los dos soltaron la carcajada ja,ja, ja

—Yo deje sola a Candy un mes… deja que te explique antes de que me sueltes un puñetazo. Cuando recupere mi memoria busque a George, ese día no me sentía bien, debí quedarme en el departamento, al llegar con George me desvanecí, estuve internado en el hospital un mes. En ese mes mi pequeña me estuvo buscando, fue cuando le ofrecieron trabajo de enfermera particular, ahora está en Francia.

Archie tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Me siento culpable por dejarla sola. —En ese momento da un golpe al escritorio.

—Archie me estas preocupando.

—Primero me disculpo Albert por dejarlos plantados varias veces, no era mi intención pero Annie…

—¿Annie que tiene que ver con tu disculpa?

—Ella y sus celos por Candy, pensando que yo todavía estaba enamorado de mi gatita, cuando íbamos rumbo al departamento, cambiaba de opinión así estuvo un tiempo, y me aleje de Candy… Hasta que me harte de sus celos, reclamos… Termine con ella.

—¿Pero tú la amas? ¿Sigues amando a Annie?

—No sé en estos momentos que siento por ella, no creí que fuera egoísta, nosotros sabíamos que ustedes se veían apretados de dinero, y conociendo a Candy no iba a aceptar nuestra ayuda y tú te ibas a sentir incomodo si yo te daba dinero. Entonces le dije que me acompañara a comprarle vestidos a Candy, yo sabía la talla de mi gatita. Cómo era de esperarse se puso furiosa, me dijo que Candy no necesitaba ropa tan cara, que dónde la iba a lucir si vivía en ese cuchitril, ella no es una dama como yo, no podía creer la forma en que se estaba expresando de Candy, tú sabes cuánto ha sufrido Candy desde que llegó con Legan.

Albert se pone de pie mirando por la ventana y dos lágrimas resbalan por su rostro al recordar que su pequeña, remendaba la ropa de ambos, pero lo hacía con una alegría, mencionando a sus madres que de ellas había aprendido. Sus madres se desvelaban parchando las ropas de sus hermanitos.

—Si se cuánto ha sufrido mi pequeña y como ha salido adelante sin la ayuda de nadie.  
—Eso era algo que admirábamos de ella. A pesar de no tener a sus padres siempre tiene esa linda sonrisa.  
George me dio un cheque pensando que iba a comprar el anillo de compromiso de Annie, no le dije del cheque a ella sino era capaz de forzarme a comprar el anillo. —Los dos se rieron ja,ja,ja,ja.

—Te devuelvo el cheque, Albert. —Albert sorprendido al ver la cantidad del cheque hizo un chiflido.

—Que se imaginó George que ibas a comprar con esta cantidad. Candy y yo podíamos vivir tranquilamente sin trabajar un tiempo con esta cantidad.

—Ja, ja, ja es lo que pensé, entre los vestidos iba a dejarle una carta y el dinero a mi gatita.

—No tienes que devolver el cheque es tuyo.

—Pero Albert, no pensarás que quiero aprovecharme.

—Si te hubieras aprovechado yo no tendría el cheque en mis manos.

—No puedo aceptarlo, para lo que tenía pensado no pude hacerlo.

—Bueno si todavía quieres ayudar a Candy, puedes donarlo al Hogar de Pony. El hogar de Pony esta en remodelación, vamos a necesitar de las fundaciones.

—No se hable más lo donare al Hogar de Pony, nunca he conocido el lugar Candy hablaba con tanto amor de ese lugar.  
—Ya tendrás tiempo para conocerlo, quiero que vayas en mi ausencia cómo va la remodelación. Sin mencionar que mi pequeña esta en Francia, no quiero preocupar a sus madres.

—Tú has ido al hogar de Pony.

—No, George me mantiene al tanto. —Albert no quería revelar el secreto que solo le pertenecía a él y a Candy.

—Pasado mañana viajo a Francia, todavía tengo que hablar con la tía abuela.

—¿No le has dicho de tu relación con Candy?

—No, quería primero saber el paradero de Candy, el tiempo se me agota para ser presentado como el patriarca del clan Andrew.  
—¿Y cómo es que estás en el banco?

—Bueno para los empleados soy el asistente de George.

—Ahora que ya sabes mi identidad, sé que guardaras el secreto hasta mi presentación.  
—Cuenta con mi discreción.

—Solo una cosa, si decides volver con Annie házmelo saber y te apoyare si es lo que realmente deseas.  
—Desde que terminamos, si te soy sincero no la extraño. Y no creo que cambie Annie su actitud para con Candy.

—Tomate el tiempo necesario para reflexionar, tendrás mi apoyo en lo que decidas. Pero debo decirte que Candy estará enterada de que los sentimientos de su hermana no son recíprocos.  
—Annie es muy sentimental y no quiero que vaya a provecharse de mi gatita.

—¿Estamos de acuerdo en que Candy debe saber la verdad? —Archie asistió  
—Ya es tarde, te invito a cenar y de ahí nos vamos a la casa. La tía abuela está en Chicago.

Albert, Archie y George llegan al restaurante italiano La Dolce Vita. Annie y su amiga Bianca salían del restaurante cuando se ven de frente. Bianca era tres años mayor que Annie, aparte de coqueta, presumida. Sé conocieron en una cena en Miami y se hicieron amigas de inmediato. Por cuestiones de negocios de su padre se encontraba en Chicago. Enseguida busco a Annie, al parecer su padre había decido cambiar su residencia para Chicago. Bianca no sabía que Annie había sido novia de Archie.

—¡Archie!

—¡Hola, Annie!

—Annie no me presentas a tus amigos. —Annie no respondía hacía tiempo que no veía a Archie, verlo con su traje negro y corbata, su cabello recogido lo vio más guapo.

—Annie.

—Sí, disculpa Bianca, él es Archie, Albert y el señor George Johnson.

—¡Mucho gusto, Albert! —Dijo Bianca acercándose de forma coqueta. Annie también había quedado impresionada con Albert, verlo vestido de esa forma con traje y corbata, ella sabía que Albert era apuesto, pero verlo con su cabello recortado y ese porte, sintió un calor recorrer su cuerpo, Gestos que no pasaron desapercibidos por Albert.

Albert miro a George.

—Joven Archie le recuerdo tenemos una cita.

—Archie entendió el momento incómodo para Albert.

—Gusto en verte Annie, Bianca fue un placer. —Depositando un beso en su mano. Albert y George solo asistieron, Annie sintió una puñalada en el corazón al darse cuenta que Archie solo le dio la mano a su amiga, y deteniendo más tiempo su mano.

—Annie porque no me habías presentado a semejante hombre, que se sentirá estar en esos brazos y que sus manos recorran tu cuerpo haciéndote vibrar.

—¡Bianca! —Dijo sorprendida Annie.

—Annie Britter, se nota que no has estado con un hombre. Tengo que verlo de nuevo.  
—¿A Cuál de los tres? —Contesto Annie molesta.

—Por supuesto que a Albert, no niego que los tres son guapos, el señor Johnson también tiene un toque especial. Tal vez se me haga con uno de los tres.

Annie estaba molesta con la actitud de su amiga. Pero no podía quitarse de la mente a Albert. A su mente vino que tenía que visitar a su hermana, le caería de sorpresa. Sin esperar que la sorprendida seria otra.

George había pedido un reservado, para no ser molestados. Albert no podía pasar desapercibido de las miradas femeninas solteras y casadas. Su altura y su porte llamaban mucho la atención.

—Bueno tío abuelo William, y eso que todavía no ha sido presentado.

—Muy gracioso Archie.

—Tal vez no me guste salir con el tío abuelo, opaca mi galanura. —Los tres rieron al mismo tiempo.

—Yo solo tengo ojos para Candy.

—Y más le vale tío abuelo, mi gatita no está sola.

—Archie deja de decirme así.

—Comprenderás Albert que siempre nos mencionaron al tío Abuelo William como excéntrico, nadie sabía cómo era.

—Te doy la razón, para mí tampoco fue fácil, era un niño cuando mis padres fallecieron. Había intereses de por medio que cuidar, hasta que pudiera hacerme cargo de los negocios por cosas del destino tuve el accidente en Italia el resto ya lo sabes.  
—Albert estás joven para ser mi tío, aunque la tía abuela pondrá el grito en el cielo si no te llamo Tío Ja, ja, ja.

 _ **Continuará...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**  
 **DISCUSIÓN Y UNA CENA**

Candy se despertaba había dormido más de lo normal, después del evento para recaudar fondos, había sido un éxito. El evento estaba en primera plana en los periódicos, la cantidad había superado la meta dejando a Geraldine satisfecha, había dejado la organización del evento en manos de Candy. Los donativos seguían llegando, Candy había deslumbrado a más de uno con su belleza, pero se preguntaban quién era el esposo. Sé había creado un misterio alrededor de Candy. Geraldine esquivaba las preguntas, le había prometido a Candy guardar el secreto de su origen así como el de su pareja.

—¡Buenos días, Geraldine!

—Candy, ¡buenos días!

—Creo se me pegaron las sabanas Geraldine.

—Ja, ja, ja ven siéntate a desayunar, pedí que te dejaran descansar acuérdate tenemos una cena hoy. El evento fue todo un éxito Candy estamos en primera plana, no te pongas nerviosa, cualquiera que vea la imagen no sabrán que es la misma jovencita que usaba coletas en Chicago, mírate estas impresionante.  
—Es verdad ni yo puedo reconocerme.

—El embarazo te hace aún más bella.

 **CHICAGO**

—Tú dirás William a que se debe que me hayas llamado con tanta urgencia.  
—Tía usted me pregunto, quien era la persona que me cuido durante mi amnesia. —Decía Albert mirando hacía la ventana, en ese momento se voltea.

—Fue Candy tía quien cuido de mí.  
—¡Esa mocosa insolente!

—Tía no le voy a permitir expresarse así de Candy. —Con una mirada fría le dijo Albert, mirada que dejo congelada a la tía abuela.

—También sé que le quitó el apellido valiéndose de su poder, pero las personas que le ayudaron hacer esa bajeza, no leyeron una clausula importante. —Decía Albert con esa mirada fría que la Tía Abuela tuvo que apretar su pañuelo al verse descubierta.

—¿Qué clausula?

—Si Candy dejaba de ser una Andrew recibiría la mitad de mi fortuna.

—¡Es un disparate lo que estás diciendo!, lo haces para lastimarme, para vengarte.  
—No, Tía no soy una persona que toma venganza, no por el momento. —Esas palabras dejaron a la tía abuela más preocupada.

—Si no hubiera sido por los cuidados de Candy, tal vez estaría perdido todavía, fueron tres años que Candy y yo vivimos juntos, sin importarle su reputación dejo la asistencia del hospital para vivir conmigo, un simple vagabundo que la había salvado de morir ahogada, y que regreso a Chicago con amnesia, ella se hacía cargo de mí, trabajaba para los dos, no quería que saliera ella me mantuvo un tiempo con su sueldo de enfermera, yo no quería ser una carga para ella así que busque un trabajo, pero quien quería darle trabajo a una persona que no recordaba su pasado, conseguí un trabajo como lavaplatos.

La tía abuela estaba llorando, imaginando a su sobrino consentido, después de lo que le platico George que nadie quería atenderlo en el hospital a excepto de una enfermera, no le dijo su nombre, y que a esa enfermera la habían corrido del hospital prohibiéndole trabajar en cualquier hospital de Chicago por órdenes de los Legan.

—Entonces fue Candy quien te cuido en el hospital. —La tía se secaba las lágrimas.

—Fue mi pequeña quien vio por mí, todavía tengo una cuenta pendiente con los Legan, valiéndose de que pertenecen al clan Andrew, hicieron despedir a Candy. Fue Sara la que obligo al doctor Leonard a despedirla, de lo contrario el hospital no recibiría las donaciones.

—¡No puedo creer que Sara haya hecho esa aberración!.

—Pues lo hizo tía, con una niña indefensa que fue sacada del hogar de Pony para ser dama de compañía de su querida sobrina Eliza, el resto lo conoce muy bien todo el maltrato que sufrió Candy en casa de los Legan. Incluso la siguieron despreciando después de ser adoptada por los Andrew y usted no hizo nada para defenderla, creía todo lo que sus adorables sobrinos Eliza y Neal le decían. Nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocerla, si Candy fuera todo lo que los Legan decían de ella, Anthony, Stear y Archie no me hubieran pedido que la familia Andrew o el famoso tío abuelo William que no existe la adoptara.

La tía Elroy no paraba de llorar, pero tenía una pregunta que hacerle, pero en su interior sabía la respuesta.

—William acaso tú… ¿Te enamoraste de Candy?

Albert sabía que había llegado el momento de dejar claro quién iba a ser Candy White a partir de este momento.  
—Si tía, estoy enamorado de Candy y soy inmensamente feliz.

—Ella sabe tu identidad.

—Todavía no, mañana salgo de viaje para ir por mi mujer.  
—¿¡Tú mujer!?  
—Candy es mi mujer tía.

—William yo no te eduque de esa manera.  
—Me enamore de Candy durante mi amnesia.

—Esa chiquilla tal vez...

—Tía no soy un niño, el hecho que padecía amnesia, no quiere decir que no era consiente de mis actos. Hace unos meses Candy y yo empezamos una relación cercana, ella está esperando un hijo mío tiene seis meses de embarazo.

—¡Embarazada! Pero William como quieres que tome esta noticia, por eso has estado atrasando tu presentación, es por esa chiquilla. Te podrás hacer cargo de ese hijo, no será difícil para esa mocosa insolente llevarlo al hogar de pony, ahí podrás visitarlo y si quieres tener a Candy de amante podrás hacerlo, siempre y cuando seas discreto y tu futura esposa no se entere, pero ella no será la futura matriarca.

—Estamos hablando de mi hijo tía y mi futura esposa.

—Ese chiquillo será un bastardo, no lo permitiré William, puedes hacerte cargo de él y mandarlo a un internado lejos de los Andrew.

—¡Basta tía! No tolerare que siga insultando a mi futura esposa. Amo a Candy, es la mujer que quiero a mi lado.

—No soporto a esa chiquilla insolente, puedes tenerla de amante, compra una casa en otra ciudad, lejos de mi presencia.

Albert no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su tía abuela, pero no le estaba pidiendo permiso.

—Quiere que tenga a Candy de amante y una esposa, usted misma me dijo que no me educo para ser un patán. Que parte no entendió tía. —Le dijo Albert alzando su ceja derecha y esa mirada penetrante, que podría congelar al mismísimo infierno.

—¡William, esa chiquilla te pego lo insolente.!

—No le estoy pidiendo permiso tía, solo le estoy informando quien será la futura matriarca, usted sabe que ya tome posesión como patriarca, solo falta hacerlo público.

—De ninguna manera voy a permitir que esa chiquilla insolente ponga un pie en esta casa y en ninguna propiedad de los Andrew.  
—Pues no me deja otra opción tía, en cuanto mi esposa entre por esa puerta usted saldrá por la misma.

— William, serías capaz.

—Sí tía, vaya escogiendo que propiedad de las pequeñas quiere para irse a vivir. Debo decirle que Archie está enterado quien es el tío abuelo William, no sabe que Candy espera un hijo mío. Espero que en mi ausencia piense en todo lo que dijo, y le repito si no fuera por Candy yo no estaría en este momento con usted.

Albert dejo la biblioteca, para ir a su habitación, su maleta ya estaba lista. Sé dio un baño con agua fría para relajar sus músculos.  
—Candy mi amor pronto estaremos juntos.

 **PARÍS**

—Albert que estarás haciendo, la carta que deje llegaría a tus manos, habíamos adelantado dos meses de renta, cuidar de la señora Eugenia por recomendación del doctor Martín nos permitió, adelantar el pago de la renta, comprar sabanas y ropa nueva. Me acuerdo que estabas apenado. Pero ya éramos marido y mujer sin estar casados.

—Señora Candy, ya está listo su baño.

—Gracias Annette.

Candy se sumergió en la tina con el agua tibia y sus esencias que le recordaban al perfume que Albert le había regalado.

—Annette me dejas sin palabras.

—Es usted muy hermosa señora.

—Tengo que retomar la rutina de caminar Annette.

—Si, señora yo la acompañare.

—Sabes me recuerdas mucho a Dorothy una amiga que conocí en una casa donde trabajaba de sirvienta.  
Annette no podía imaginarse a la señora Candy trabajando de sirvienta.

—Estás lista Candy, ya nos espera Charles.

—Sí, Geraldine.  
Charles no podía negar que Candy era una mujer muy hermosa, pero en el corazón no sé manda y el de Candy ya estaba ocupado desde hace tiempo.

Charles estacionaba el auto en el restaurante La Vie en Rose, se encontraba en unas de las zonas más exclusivas de Paris. Le ofreció su brazo a Candy y Geraldine, ambas de una belleza y distinción, los caballeros no las perdían de vista, protegiendo a Candy Charles la tomaba de la cintura, gesto que Candy agradecía, quería alejar a cualquier pretendiente a toda costa.

En el área reservada ya las esperaban los socios, que está de más decir quedaron sin aliento al ver a la belleza de Candy, notaron el brazo de Charles rodeando la cintura de Candy.

—¡Buenas noches, señores!

—Es un placer para nosotros conocerla señora Candy, se habla de usted pero se quedaron cortos al hablar de su belleza y el embarazo la hace aún más bella.

—Gracias señor Cristiano, Alejandro. Para mí es un honor conocer a los socios de la compañía Hinault y saber que están satisfechos con nuestro proyecto, en el que se verán beneficiados ambas partes e invirtiendo en sus respectivos países generando además empleos bien remunerados, incentivando la economía.

—Estamos en encantados en haber concretado las negociaciones de la industria de textiles, para su expansión y estaremos en negociaciones con la industria petrolera, sabemos de sus socios de Kuwait.

—En su momento le haremos llegar nuestra propuesta.  
—Señora Hinault, señora Candy quedamos más que complacidos y regresamos contentos al saber que nuestra inversión será satisfactoria.

 **New York**

Albert y George se encontraban en New York para tomar el barco que los llevaría al puerto Le Havre. Después del altercado que tuvo con su Tía Elroy, tenía la esperanza que su tía cambiara de opinión, con respecto a Candy.  
George había mandado un telegrama desde el barco a la señora Geraldine, pidiendo hablar con ella en privado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

— _**Si, en un momento tenía pensado poner a Geraldine de mala.**_

— _**Bristol aparecerá más adelante, pero nuestro rubio no tiene competencia. :) :)**_

— _**Annie y Bianca intentaran conquistar al rubio, no me decido cual de las dos todavía. El personaje de Annie no fue de mi agrado en Candy Candy.**_

 _ **Nelly te debo un capitulo largo :)**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios, Chicas!**_

 _ **¡Feliz puente en México!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**  
 **RUMBO A PARÍS Y AL HOGAR DE PONY**

 **PARÍS**

—Señora llego este telegrama para usted.

—¿Dónde está Candy?

—En el jardín señora.

—Estaré en el despacho que nadie me moleste. Annette asistió y se retiró del lugar

 _ **Señora Hinault**_

 _ **Debo de hablar con usted en privado, referente a la señorita Candy White.**_  
 _ **Llego pasado mañana con el señor William Andrew.**_  
 _ **Puede mantener este encuentro en secreto.**_

 _ **George Johnson.**_

—George Johnson, el secretario del señor William que tiene que ver con Candy, tenía que entrevistarme con él en Chicago. Y viene con el señor William el excéntrico multimillonario, nadie lo conoce hasta ahora, bueno tendré el privilegio de conocerlo, también se ha creado una especie de misterio a su alrededor.  
Geraldine guardo el telegrama en la caja fuerte, no le diría a Candy de la visita del señor Johnson y William Andrew.

 **CHICAGO**

Archie se había quedado con la tía abuela en Chicago, tendría que partir al hogar de Pony, estaba preocupado por su tía desde que hablo con Albert su tía había permanecido en su habitación no quería ser molestada. Inclusive a su nieta preferida no quiso recibirla, hecho que enfureció a Eliza que iba dispuesta a pedirle dinero a su tía.

Toc, toc, toc

—Dorothy dije que no quería ser molestada.

—Soy Archie tía abuela. —Archie al ver el estado de su tía pareciera que había envejecido en esos días de encierro.

—Tía abuela te sientes bien, quieres que llame al médico.

—No Archie, estoy bien, pensaba llamarte ya que estas aquí, pediré té.  
—Dorothy tráenos té.

—Si, señora.

—Bueno tía me quitas un peso de encima, estaba preocupado por tu salud.

—Lamento haberte preocupado hijo.

—Le sirvo el té señora.

—Si Dorothy y quédate también quiero hablar contigo.  
Eso sorprendió a Archie y Dorothy, y el cambio en el semblante de la tía abuela pareciera que había salido de un trance, su expresión era otra.

—No me miren así pareciera que han visto un fantasma.

—Bueno tía tanto Dorothy como yo estábamos preocupados por tu salud, llevas varios días encerradas, un caminata por el jardín no te caería mal. Me iría tranquilo.

—¡Tranquilo!, ¿a dónde vas Archie?

—Bueno voy al hogar de Pony, es un encargo que me dejo el tío William.

—¿Cuándo piensas partir?

—Mañana mismo.  
—Dorothy háblame de Candy desde el momento mismo que llegó a la casa de los Legan, tu estuviste ahí fuiste testigo de lo que Candy vivió a manos de Sara y sus hijos.

—Bueno señora yo…

—No tengas miedo de hablar Dorothy, Archie también es testigo de lo que vivió Candy.

—Desde el momento en que la señorita Candy llegó, el señorito Neal y su hermana le aventaron a la señorita Candy un balde de agua fría desde el segundo piso, la señorita Candy traía con ella una cuerda y enlazo al señorito Neal de la muñeca y le gritaba pide perdón o te haré caer, por todo el escándalo que se hizo, salió la señora Sara y se presentó la señorita Candy, al soltar la cuerda el joven Neal se cayó golpeándose la cabeza con el jarrón. La señora Sara pidió a la señorita Candy que se disculpara con el joven Neal, la señorita Candy pidió disculpas, pero la señorita Eliza le dijo que tenía que hacerlo hincada. —En ese momento Dorothy no paraba de llorar recordando que la señorita Candy se había arrodillado pidiendo perdón por ella.

La señora Sara al ver que la señorita Candy no acataba sus órdenes, la amenazo con despedirme sino pedía perdón de rodillas. Perdóneme señora solo de recordar todo lo que vivió la señorita Candy en esa casa es muy duro para mí, como se ensañaron con una niña huérfana, eso fue solo el principio de lo que la señorita Candy vivió con la familia Legan, las constantes burlas y maltrato de ambos hermanos no pararon, después la hicieron sirvienta a su corta edad, solo por el hecho que la señorita Candy prefería estar con nosotros en la cocina, aprendió a cocinar pan. Le dieron un duro trato, en varias ocasiones la mandaron a dormir sin cenar, pero nosotros nos la ingeniábamos para llevar un pedazo de pan con leche, la señora Sara nos tenía medida la despensa y si nos descubrían podíamos perder nuestro empleo, Candy nos decía que no le lleváramos la cena, no quería que por su culpa fuéramos despedidos, ella aguanto todo lo que le hacían no quería regresar al hogar, ella ya estaba grande para ser adoptada y regresar sería una boca más que alimentar. Fue muy cruel la señora Sara, usted estaba ahí cuando fue acusada de robo.

Dorothy se para y sale de la habitación echa un mar de lágrimas. Archie miraba hacía al jardín sus ojos estaban rojos había llorado por el relato de Dorothy.

—Todo lo que dijo Dorothy es verdad tía abuela, Anthony, Stear y yo fuimos testigos. Por eso le pedimos al tío abuelo William que de abuelo no tiene nada, que la adoptara. Usted también…

—Yo también, habla Archie.

—Usted la acuso de la muerte de Anthony, fue injusta con ella sin Candy tener la culpa Tía. Candy necesitaba tener la imagen de una madre, alguien que la guiara, pero usted no quiso conocerla, siempre creía lo que Eliza y Neal le decían.

—Archie tú te enamoraste de Candy.

—Los tres nos enamoras de Candy en su momento, ahora la veo como una hermana.  
—¿Qué hay de tu relación con Annie Britter?

—Termine con ella hace como un mes.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Annie siente celos de Candy, ella cree que sigo enamorado de ella, no sé si el tío William le contó que nosotros lo visitamos en el departamento donde vivía con Candy.

—No me comento nada, solo que ya sabías su identidad.

—Muchas veces dejamos plantados a Albert y Candy, así lo conocí como Albert el amigo de Candy, me deje convencer por Annie y me aleje de Candy. Candy y Albert vivían con lo justo, le pedí dinero a George para comprarle vestidos a Candy y darle algo de dinero, conociéndola sé que no lo iba aceptar, por eso pensaba llegar con los vestidos a su departamento, ahí fue cuando me di cuenta quién era en realidad Annie Briter, Candy la quiere como una hermana.

Pero Annie no la ve como su hermana es más se avergüenza de Candy. Annie se puso celosa, cuando le pedí que me acompañara a comprar los vestidos para Candy. Después que termine con Annie fue al departamento pero estaba vació. Y el señor Thomas no supo darme datos de Candy y Albert. El mes que Albert estuvo internado en el hospital, Candy lo busco por todos lados pensando que algo malo le podía haber pasado. Dese la oportunidad de conocer a Candy tía abuela o perderá a mi tío y a mí, yo apoyo su relación sé que mi tío hará feliz a mi gatita.

—Lo haré hijo, tienes mi palabra y para empezar mañana iré contigo a conocer el lugar, nos iremos a Lakewood y de ahí partiremos.

—Mi tío me dijo que está en remodelación.  
—Le diré a Dorothy que nos acompañe.

Chicago amanecía esplendoroso un sol radiante, Annie Britter acababa de darse un baño, desayunaba… En su pensamiento traía a Albert, no podía quitarse la imagen de él. Era un pobre diablo, ¿de dónde saco dinero para comprarse un traje así? Pero las palabras que le dijo su amiga Bianca retumbaban en su mente, ella después de terminar con Archie tuvo un desliz con el hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, "señorita" esa palabra había quedado tiempo atrás. Sé arreglo y fue a visitar a Candy. Su primera sorpresa fue al ver que subían muebles al edificio, pensado que sería un inquilino nuevo subió las escaleras, al llegar a la puerta del departamento de Candy no podía creer que los muebles que estaban subiendo eran para Candy, eran de una tienda exclusiva del centro de Chicago, solo gente pudiente podía darse el lujo de comprar ahí. Los muebles eran traídos de Europa.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Señorita se le ofrece algo?

Annie no podía creer el cambio del departamento que una vez le dijo cuchitril, con esos muebles exclusivos, ahí estaba ese sillón que a ella le había gustado. Acaso Albert gana muy bien para darse estos lujos con la pobretona de Candy.

—¿Señorita se siente usted bien?

—Sí, disculpe los dueños del departamento…

—Lamento no poder darle esos datos, señorita.

—Aquí vive una amiga que es como mi hermana. —Casi se muerde la lengua Annie al mencionar la palabra hermana.

—No estoy autorizado para dar información de los inquilinos, si me disculpa tenemos que seguir con nuestro trabajo.  
Annie bajo buscando al señor Thomas.

—Señor Thomas.

—Dígame señorita Britter.

—Estoy buscando a Candy y Albert. —George se había encargado de pedirle al señor Thomas no dar información de Albert y Candy a nadie.

—Ellos ya no viven aquí, hace tiempo se mudaron no sabía decirle donde.

Annie con sus celos y envidia, se decía y yo que pensé que ese lavaplatos muerto de hambre había remodelado el departamento para Candy.

—Gracias señor Thomas. Annie salió con la frente en alto se iba riendo sola, como pude pensar que esos lujos eran para esa.

 **HOGAR DE PONY**

Archie, la tía abuela y Dorothy llegaban al hogar de Pony, había mucho movimiento de gente trabajando, unos niños corriendo, la risa era contagiosa. En eso vieron una carreta era Jimmy y todos los niños formaron una fila, eso dejo atónica a la tía abuela mientras el automóvil se acercaba.

—Hey chicos les he traído la leche no pude traerla más temprano, estaban naciendo unos terneritos. Pero aquí está sin falta. Eso alcanzó la tía abuela escuchar. Luego la alegría de júbilo de los niños, los más grandes cargaban un bote lechero y Jimmy otro, los más pequeños iban atrás formados, eso conmovió a la tía abuela, tuvo que aguantarse para no llorar.

—Jimmy que alegría hijo pasa, niños ya saben que tienen que hacer. El mayor de los niños le da un vaso a cada uno, mientras Jimmy vertía la leche en sus vasos.

—¡Buenas tardes! —Se escuchó en la entrada de la puerta, la señorita Pony y la hermana María no reconocían a la señora que estaba de pie en su puerta muy elegante.

—¡Buenas tardes! Adelante, niños si ya terminaron de tomar su leche regresen a sus clases.

—Mi nombre es Elroy Andrew, él es mi sobrino Archie y mi dama de compañía Dorothy.  
—Andrew, —dijo la señorita Pony.

—Disculpe señorita Pony, me tengo que ir,

—gracias Jimmy, los niños te esperaban.

—Acompáñenme por aquí, usted dirá, ¿le paso algo a nuestra pequeña traviesa Candy?  
— Oh no, ella se encuentra bien, solo quería conocer el lugar y ver el avancé de la construcción.

—El señor William ha sido muy generoso, el orfanato se está expandiendo, nuestros niños recibirán clases de pintura, música, y con su apoyo los niños que no puedan ser adoptados serán becados para que continúen sus estudios tengan una profesión. Hemos recibido donaciones anónimas que nos han permitido por primera vez, comprarles ropa a nuestros niños, nos llegó hace unos meses un donativo con una fuerte cantidad, solo firmado con unas iniciales G.H. Si ustedes pueden reconocer la firma nos encantaría agradecerle a esa persona, gracias a su ayuda llevamos a nuestros niños a la feria era la primera vez que salían del orfanato.

—Me permite la carta hermana maría, dijo la señora Elroy.

 _ **Señorita Pony**_

 _ **Encontré a un ángel blanco que me habló de ese maravilloso lugar, ojala un día pueda conocerlo, sé de las necesidades que hay en el orfanato, acepte mi ayuda. Haga feliz a los niños comprándoles juguetes, ropa, lo que necesiten. Mis negocios me reclaman en mi país de origen.**_  
 _ **Dios las bendiga por tan loable labor y ser unas buenas madres para esos niños.**_

 _ **G.H.**_

—Se siente bien señora.

—Si hermana, la carta me conmovió.

—Como vera no podemos darle todo a los niños eso sería malcriarlos, gracias a ese donativo y a otro que llego hace poco, no hemos molestado al señor Andrew, eso se lo comentamos al señor Johnson que no era necesario que nos dejara dinero teníamos suficiente, así que con la ayuda de los niños hicimos unas parcelas, enseñarles a cultivar las verduras. Gracias a esos ángeles ahora los niños son alimentados mejor y pueden repetir postre si lo desean.

Dorothy estaba llorando, pensando en la señorita Candy.

—¿Cuántos niños hay en el orfanato?

—Tenemos veinte en total, nos acaban de dejar en la puerta a una bebita de seis meses. Los niños están encantados con ella la cuidan mucho. Sé cómo se sienten es fuerte saber que en algunas partes de nuestro país hay niños, adultos, que no tienen que llevarse a la boca. Nosotros gracias a Dios con los niños que han sido adoptados como Jimmy que nos trajo leche y Tom que nos trae despensa hacemos hasta lo imposible porque nuestros niños tengan algo en su estómago. Y mi pequeña Candy cuando puede nos manda su ayuda, sabemos que ella se ha abierto camino sola.

La tía Elroy no paraba de llorar junto con Dorothy, Archie se tuvo que mantener fuerte.

 **PUERTO LE HAVRE**

Albert y George llegaban al puerto Le Havre para tomar el tren que lo llevaría a París.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 ** _Albert rumbo París más cerca de Candy_**

 _ **La envidia que siente Annie por Candy, lo mejor esta por venir...**_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_**

 ** _PD. Saludos a las chicas de Facebook, han formado un grupo ameno. Espero compartir más con ustedes dentro de mis posibilidades._**

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**  
 **EL PERIÓDICO Y UNA FOTO**

 **En el tren rumbo a París**

—William, mira la imagen te encantara. —Le dijo George con una sonrisa dándole el periódico.

Albert al ver la imagen de su pequeña, abrió los ojos sorprendido Candy estaba irreconocible, pero lo que llamo su atención fue el hombre que llevaba de la cintura a su pequeña, en ese momento levanta la vista y ve a George.

—Antes de que te imagines lo que no es, déjame decirte que el hombre se llama Charles es el brazo derecho de Geraldine. Por lo que dicen mis contactos la señora Candy se ha mantenido fuera de los reflectores, en ciertas ocasiones como está enseñándole otro periódico donde está entrando a un teatro. Son contadas sus apariciones, solo se permiten tomar fotos de lado no de frente, y Charles se pone del lugar en que esta la prensa tapando a la señora Candy, hecho que ha intrigado a los reporteros por querer tener una imagen de la señora Candy, por lo que la prensa se coloca en un solo lugar, y no se permite reporteros dentro de los eventos, así que obtener una imagen de la señora Candy de frente vale oro, los señores con los que está son los socios de Brasil y México, solo fue una cena de cortesía.

—¿Cómo sabes todo eso, George?

—Al saber dónde se encontraba la señora Candy, no sé te olvide que soy francés, tengo mis contactos. La señora Candy es la dama misteriosa que cerró el jugoso contrato para expandir la industria de textiles, Geraldine y Charles han enseñado a tu futura esposa, a moverse en el mundo de los negocios, en poco tiempo la señorita Candy ha logrado bastante y su nombre suena en las altas esferas de Francia, más de un inversionista ha quedado prendado de su belleza. Pero se ha generado un misterio a su alrededor sobre quien es su esposo, dado que ya es muy notorio su embarazo, se dice que podía ser Charles el padre de su hijo.

En eso se levanta de golpe Albert, pensando que Candy sea la esposa de Charles.

—No es lo que crees, William.

—Charles es solo una simulación para alejar a los pretendientes de la señora Candy. Más de uno está dispuesto hacerla su esposa y ser el padre de ese hijo. Cálmate William, la información que obtuvieron mis contactos no fue fácil de conseguir, la señora Candy es vigilada las veinticuatro horas, ella no se ha dado cuenta que cada paso que da hay ocho personas de seguridad a su alrededor.

—George como quieres que me calme si hay una jauría tras mi pequeña, ¿pero por qué tanta seguridad?

—Geraldine es la mujer más rica de Francia, si alguien quisiera hacerle daño ¿a quién crees, que se llevarían?

—¡A Candy!  
—La seguridad que trae la señora Candy como Geraldine, es Israelí entrenados hasta para pasar desapercibidos, son como camaleones.  
—Ya te dije quién es Charles, no quiero que te vayas agarrar a golpes cuando lo veas, seguramente vaya con Geraldine a la cita. La señora Candy sigue soltera si es lo que te preocupa.

—No estoy para chistes George, solo de pensar que Candy en su desesperación por ser señalada haya aceptado a Charles.

—Aquí tienes un obsequio para quitar el mal humor. —Le dijo George dándole una foto de Candy y salió en silencio.

—¡Candy! Mi amor que hermosa estas, no dejaba de mirar la foto y la beso. El embarazo realza tu belleza, pero tu mirada muestra nostalgia pequeña cuanto te hice sufrir, no me perdonare haberte dejado sola.

—Ya estamos llegando William.

—George, ¿cómo la conseguiste?

—Fue toda una odisea, tenemos que pagar una fianza, el reportero está detenido la seguridad de la señora Candy lo detuvo, pero el que tomo la foto fue otro eran dos reporteros uno fue el señuelo.

—La seguridad Israelí debería contratarte. —Los dos rieron ja, ja, ja, ja.

—A raíz de ese incidente se redoblo la vigilancia, Charles les llamo la atención al encargado de la seguridad de la señora Candy y Geraldine, Charles también forma parte de la seguridad por eso siempre lo veras con Geraldine.

Albert y George llegaban al Hotel Ritz. Albert había pedido la suite Presidencial, se sentía nervioso de cómo iba a tomar Candy la noticia del que él era el famoso abuelo William.

Toc, toc, toc

—William bajamos a cenar.

—Sí, George.

—Le mande un mensaje a Geraldine para desayunar mañana en privado aquí en el hotel.  
—Estoy nervioso George, solo de pensar que mañana veré a mi pequeña.

—La señora Candy te quiere William.

—George, ¿ya arreglaste lo del reportero?

—Sí, mañana sale libre también le envié una gratificación.

—Annette.

—Sí, señora.

—Deja que descanse Candy, fueron dos días de ajetreo para ella, voy a salir con Charles, no sé les olvide que tienen una cita con el parque, le hará bien a Candy necesita un poco de sol.

Charles y Geraldine llegaban al Hotel Ritz, los pasaron de inmediato al privado cerrando las puertas, su seguridad se quedó cercando el perímetro, estaban reunidos los herederos más ricos de América y Europa. Todos conocían a Geraldine, pero no al rubio de ojos azules que robaba las miradas a su paso, ni a su acompañante.

—¡Buenos días! Caballeros. —Albert y George se ponen de pie, saludando y besando su mano.

—Les presento a Charles. —Para charles no pasó desapercibido la mirada y ceja alzada de Albert cuando se dieron la mano.

Primero desayunaron con una plática cordial, y explicando porque no pudo concretar sus negocios en Chicago tras su accidente.  
—Estoy intrigado señor Johnson. —Dijo Charles.

—En su telegrama dijo que venía con el señor William Andrew.

—Así es, pero como su identidad se ha mantenido oculta, les presento al joven Albert Johnson, ese es su nombre mientras no sea presentado a la sociedad como William Albert Andrew.

—¡Albert! —Dijo Geraldine sorprendida

—Si señora Hinault, soy Albert la pareja de Candy y el padre del bebe que lleva en su vientre.

—Pero como… una persona con su status conoció a Candy, le hemos tomado mucho cariño a Candy, la quiero como si fuera mi hija, dime Geraldine.

—Es cierto lo que dice la señora Hinault, Candy es una persona de buenos sentimientos, yo fui criado en un orfanato lo poco que Candy ha contado le tome cariño, ella es muy reservada, para que esté tranquilo sé de los rumores que se dicen solo tratamos de protegerla, por eso Candy ha llamado más la atención al tener pocas apariciones públicas. Ha sido una excelente alumna la hemos instruido en el mundo de los negocios, poco a poco. Al saber que esta embaraza eso le inyecta una energía que nos sorprende a veces, siento que desea una mejor vida para sus hijos yo la entiendo perfectamente.

Albert ya no escucho las últimas palabras y dirige una mirada a George que también estaba sorprendido al saber que era más de un bebe.

—¿Sus hijos dice usted?

—Creo que cometí una indiscreción, no me correspondía hablar de ello.

—Está bien Charles, para mí también fue una sorpresa cuando el doctor nos dijo que eran dos bebes.

En eso Albert saca la fotografía de Candy donde se ve de frente, él pensó que tal vez se debía al vestido que se notara más su abultado vientre.

—Sé ve tan hermosa, —dijo Albert viendo la foto. Albert tuvo que aguantarse las ganas para no llorar— Dos hijos George.

George estaba feliz con la noticia, quería brincar de gusto, pero su seriedad y esa imagen que se había formado, solo pudo felicitar a su pupilo.

—¿Cómo consiguió esa foto? —preguntó Charles.

—Yo soy francés Charles y tengo mis contactos. Dijo George.

—Por cierto el reportero ya está libre, en ningún momento estuvo en peligro la señora Candy, al saber que ella se encontraba en Francia no fue difícil para mí obtener información.

—Sus contactos deben ser muy buenos, esa foto hizo que se redoblara la vigilancia alrededor de Candy.

—Lo lamento y me disculpo, pero entenderán que estábamos desesperados por saber de la señora Candy y contra reloj, hay una fecha para que el señor William Albert Andrew sea presentado en sociedad.

—¿Y sus contactos son los que siguen a Candy?

—¿¡Cómo dice!?

—Tal vez sea coincidencia pero después de la toma de esa foto hubo dos autos que siguieron a Candy. Hubo una persecución uno de los autos fue dañado pero los dos ocupantes se perdieron entre la gente el otro logro escapar. Desde entonces cambiamos las salidas de Candy, hay una denuncia por este hecho, todo se ha mantenido bajo resguardo hasta no saber quién está detrás y que pretende.

Albert y George se quedaron mirando, y como si leyeran su pensamiento sabían que Candy estaba en peligro.

—No, mis contactos no son, ellos ya están enterados de mi presencia aquí. Solo se han mantenido a distancia pero no tienen instrucciones de seguir a la señora Candy.

—Si habla con sus amigos, tal vez podamos trabajar en equipo, ya les pusimos un señuelo, hay una persona que se disfraza dando la apariencia que es Candy la que va en el auto. Pero al parecer se fueron del país o cambiaron de estrategia.

—¿Geraldine tiene usted algún enemigo?

—No William, pero siempre he intuido que la muerte de mi esposo y mi hija no fue un accidente, por eso a pesar de mi dolor tuve que tomar las riendas de los negocios y mi vida propia, por eso contrate la seguridad que tengo, Charles fue entrenado también por ellos al igual que Annette mi ama de llaves, ella está a cargo de Candy.

—Charles me gustaría tener el informe que te ha dado la seguridad de la señora Candy, tener una reunión con ellos y mis contactos, ellos tal vez tengan datos. Mi instrucción fue mantenerse a distancia, mañana me veré con ellos, a ver si lograron ver a los ocupantes de los autos.

—De acuerdo.

—Desde que me comento Charles del incidente, no dejo de pensar que iba a Alemania con mi esposo y por primera vez llevaría a mi hija, era un viaje corto, teníamos una reunión programada con unos inversionistas, relacionados con la empresa de textiles. Pero bueno dejemos eso a un lado, sé que deseas ver a Candy.

—Así es Geraldine yo les estoy agradecido por cuidar de mi pequeña, Candy fue adoptada por la familia Andrew, por situaciones que pasaron en mi familia, decidí enviar a Londres a Candy y a mis sobrinos al Real Colegio San Pablo, bajo mi identidad del tío abuelo William el excéntrico multimillonario que nadie conoce, Candy me conoció como Albert, dejando a Candy y mis sobrinos en Londres, decido irme a África se escuchaban los rumores de la guerra y decido regresar, el tren en el que venía a Italia explotó, yo perdí la memoria en ese accidente. Mi familia perdió contacto conmigo por tres años, ese accidente me llevo al hospital donde trabajaba Candy.

—¡Santo cielo! La explosión del tren y el espía estaba en primera plana.

—Fui confundido con un espía, al no recordar mi pasado y no traer identificación fue fácil ser catalogado como el espía.

—Candy nunca menciono que había sido adoptada por una de las familias más rica de América y Europa, los negocios de los Andrew quien no los conoce y el alcance que tienen.

—Esa es una de las cualidades que me gustan de mi pequeña, ella ha salido adelante por si sola sin tener que nombrar el apellido Andrew para beneficiarse. Durante mi ausencia Candy dejo de ser un miembro de la familia, le fue retirado el apellido.

—Los Legan pertenecen al Clan Andrew, sino me equivoco

—Para mi mala fortuna así es, pero dejaran de serlo muy pronto.  
—No dudo que ellos estuvieron detrás de eso, discúlpame William pero lo que ellos hicieron con Candy dejarla sin trabajo, cuando Mery me contó esa injusticia tenía ganas de mandar a que le dieran una paliza a ese señorito malcriado.

—Recupere mi memoria hace unos meses y busque a George ese día me dolía la cabeza no debí salir del departamento, cuando llegue con George me desmaye y estuve internado un mes, el tiempo en que Candy estuvo buscándome, nunca me perdonare haberla dejado sola.

—Me dejas tranquila al saber que no fue tu intención dejar sola a Candy, ella en su interior así lo sentía también, pero si estaba muy preocupada por tu ausencia.

—Ella es mi prioridad y el amor de mi vida. Y al saberla que está en peligro no la dejare en Francia.

Sé llevaría a Candy eso tomo por sorpresa a Charles y Geraldine, todavía faltaba por dar una noticia.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Albert ya esta en París. Paciencia chicas, Había que hablar con Geraldine primero**_

 _ **Les adelanto el nombre del siguiente capitulo "Mi corazón late con fuerza"**_

 _ **Agradezco sus comentarios**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**  
 **MI CORAZÓN LATE CON FUERZA**

 **París**

—Candy sale a dar una caminata en compañía de Annette al parque, la seguridad te llevara.

—¿Pero por qué sale a caminar estando en peligro?

—Ella no sabe el incidente del reportero y tampoco lo de los autos, así lo he preferido por su embarazo, además sale disfrazada usa una peluca negra, Ibaider te dirá no te quito más el tiempo ve con ella, nos quedamos con el señor Johnson. Tengo que hablar con él un asunto importante.

Albert miro a George que le sonrió de esas pocas veces que el francés sonreía.

 **LAKEWOOD**

—¿Tía estas bien?

—No Archie acompáñame a mi recamara, Dorothy descansa sé cómo te sientes.

—Sí, señora gracias.  
—Tú dirás tía, no hablaste durante el camino.

—Querido sobrino ir al hogar de Pony, escuchar a Dorothy sobre todo lo que ha pasado Candy, y a sus madres se me cae la cara de vergüenza.

—Tía, tía quieres que llame al doctor

—No hijo estoy bien solo que los remordimientos y las palabras que le dije a William, discutimos sobre Candy, quisiera retroceder el tiempo y no haber dicho esas palabras a mi querido sobrino. Pediré perdón a Candy y me disculpare con William.

—Candy no es rencorosa tía, estoy segura que la ha perdonado.

—¿Tú sabes a donde fue William?

—No tía solo me dejo a cargo del hogar de Pony, hasta su regreso.

—Entiendo Archie, si William te pidió guardar el secreto fue tal vez por la reacción mía. —Archie guardo silencio.

—Voy a descansar hijo esto me ha agotado.

—¡Qué descanse tía!

 **PARÍS**

Albert sentía su corazón palpitar durante el trayecto, al enterarse que Candy estaba esperando dos hijos producto de su amor, recordaba cuando la hizo suya.

 **Flash back**

Nos quedamos mirando al saber que esos días no eran de riesgo, los dos lo deseábamos eran muchas noches de dormir juntos abrazados, besos y caricias. Tu dormías con la pijama de la parte de arriba y yo con el pantalón. Fue maravilloso y placentero entregarnos mutuamente, recuerdo tu pregunta de si había estado con una mujer…

 **Fin del flash back**

—Llegamos señor, la señora Candy está sentada en la banca cerca del árbol grande, siempre busca estar cerca de un árbol, Annette ya sabe que tiene que dejar a la señora Candy por un momento, la seguridad de la señora es el señor que está leyendo, la pareja que está en la banca cerca de la fuente, el pepenador y los carros estacionados a cada lado de la acera dentro hay dos personas más, esperare aquí señor. A la señora le gusta venir mucho a este parque siempre hay muchos niños corriendo, pero Annette se encarga que no se repita más de dos veces por su seguridad.

—Gracias, Ibaider.

Albert sentía que las piernas no le respondían, verla sentada tocando su vientre, se le salieron las lágrimas, tenía que controlarse había detalles que aclarar con su pequeña.

—¡Pequeña!

—¡Quée!, esa voz…no no puede ser. —Candy cerro los ojos pensó que su mente la estaba traicionando. Albert al verla con los ojos cerrados, se pone en cuclillas frente a ella.

—Pequeña abre los ojos.

Candy estaba llorando no quería abrir los ojos pensando que estaba soñando. Albert le tomo las manos y se las beso. En ese momento Candy abrió los ojos, los dos estaban llorando.

—Albert eres tú.

—Si mi amor o ¿acaso espera usted a alguien?, ¿quiere ponerme celoso?

Candy se arrojó a sus brazos, Albert tuvo que sostenerse de la banca para no caerse con su amada, rieron juntos.

—No sabes cómo te busque, me levantaba cada día con una opresión en mi pecho. —Le decía Candy abrazando fuerte a Albert.

—Yo también mi amor te extrañe, al no encontrarte en el departamento… no debí salir ese día no me sentía muy bien, mi amor si me sigues apretando así de fuerte no es que no me guste pero me está faltando el aire. —Los dos empezaron a reír— Extrañaba tu carcajada mi amor, toca mi corazón, —le dice Candy.

—Late con mucha fuerza. —Y lo vuelve abrazar.

—Te extrañe tanto Albert, pensé que te había pasado algo, que te habían atropellado de nuevo muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente.

—Candy tenemos que hablar aquí no es el lugar apropiado, se te ve bien la peluca pero me gustan más tus rizos rubios rebeldes.

—Sí, mi amor vamos, pero Annette ¿dónde se fue?

—Ella ya se fue.

—¿cómo, ella sabía que venias?

—Sí y Geraldine también.

—No es un sueño, estas aquí conmigo.

—Sí mi amor, aquí estamos juntos de nuevo.

Llegaron al hotel Ritz Candy sorprendida por ser unos de los hoteles caros de París.

—Albert pero este es un lugar muy lujoso.

—No tienes que preocuparte pequeña. —Le dijo Albert acariciando su mejilla.

Subieron a la suite Presidencial, Candy quedo maravillada pero tenía muchas preguntas en su mente.

—Albert es muy hermosa la habitación.

—Sí mi amor, antes de hablar déjame quitarte la peluca, quiero ver tu cabellera rebelde que tanto extrañe. —Albert empieza acariciar sus rizos y la abraza besando su frente, se moría por besarla, pero eso tenía que esperar.

Ven sentémonos, Candy quiero que me escuches primero, no fue mi intención dejarte sola. —A Candy se le formo un nudo en la garganta. Albert la abrazo y la acomodo en el sillón. Mirándola de frente— un día antes de mi desaparición recobre la memoria, tú eres lo más importante para mí, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido, mi amor trata de calmarte tus emociones también la sienten nuestros pequeños.

—¡Albert sabes que serán dos bebes! —Una Candy sorprendida.

—Si mi vida, —le dijo Albert llorando— y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, a Charles se le salió decir que estabas esperando dos bebes, desayunamos en la mañana aquí en el hotel.

—Tú eras con quien iban a encontrase. —Albert asistió.

—Candy cuando recobre mi memoria fui a buscar a un amigo, no debí salir del departamento ese día tenía un dolor de cabeza que iba empeorando, al llegar con mi amigo me desmaye y desperté un mes después en el hospital Santa Juana.

—Yo fui a preguntar al hospital, di tus señas pero me dijeron que ningún paciente coincidía contigo.

—Eso fue porque estaba en una área restringida, tenían prohibido hablar del paciente que había ingresado solo unos cuantos sabían quién era, incluido el doctor Leonard.

—Candy, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew. —Al fin se lo había dicho ese nudo que sentía en su estómago se desvaneció al decirle quien era en realidad.

—El amigo que fui a ver y me llevo al hospital fue George, estuve hospitalizado hasta que desperté, pero mi desesperación vino después al no saber nada de ti, George fue al departamento para buscar si habías dejado una carta, meses después encontramos la carta debajo del mueble.

—Debajo del mueble, pero yo la deje sobre la mesa.

—Por alguna razón desconocida termino en el suelo, fuimos a la dirección que dejaste y mi angustia aumento al saberte lejos.

—Yo no podría tener una hija de tu edad, nunca nos hemos visto como padre e hija. Con mi amnesia no recordaba quien era y me enamoré de ti no pude evitarlo. Candy no respondía. Pasaban los minutos eso estaba matando a Albert.

—Dime algo Candy tu silencio me está matando.

—¿Tú eres el tío abuelo William?

—Bueno no soy tan viejo como se ha dicho. Le dijo con esa sonrisa que solo tenía para ella.

—Siempre quise conocerte, y tú estabas conmigo sin saberlo.

—Siéntate Candy me da temor que te desmayes en tu estado. En mi ausencia Candy la tía abuela te quito el apellido.

—Nunca me sentí como una Andrew, la tía abuela siempre me rechazo, cuando fue a Londres no quiso verme, tampoco me llevó regalos no es algo que me preocupara lo de los obsequios, pero si estaba agradecida con el tío abuelo William por él quería convertirme en una dama, perdóname Albert.

—¿Perdonarte? No entiendo Candy.

—Por abandonar el colegio, nunca te dije pero Neal me golpeo en el patio del colegio me estaba esperando con sus amigos, me tiraron al piso, me jalaron el cabello, pensé que iban abusar de mí.

—¡Candy! —Sé levanta Albert y la abraza.

—Por qué no me lo contaste, hubiera tomado otras medidas con Neal, aunque no fuera el famoso tío abuelo William, hubiera entrado al colegio y Neal y sus amigos hubieran recibido una paliza.

—No quise preocuparte… después me llego tu carta de África y sentí un vació en mi corazón, al saberte lejos… me enferme estuve tres días en cama. —Albert la seguía abrazando besaba su frente y lloraba junto con ella.

Albert se preguntaba si Candy sentía algo por él en sus encuentros en Londres.

—No tenía ánimos para salir al patio me daba temor encontrarme con Neal y sus amigos nunca le conté a Archie y Stear no quería que se vieran envueltos en pleitos por mi culpa.

—Mírame Candy tú no tienes la culpa, Neal es un cobarde.

No le dijo a Candy pero ya tenía planeado que hacer algo con los Legan.

—Después de mi encierro decide salir al patio y me encontré con Eliza y sus amigas y me recordó que yo era la dama de establo, sabía que si permanecía en el colegio la situación con los Legan sería la misma. Al día siguiente deje el colegio y tiempo después tu llegaste sin memoria, me dolió tanto verte en esa situación y que no me recordaras yo no iba a dejarte solo. El resto lo sabemos tú y yo. —Le dijo Candy mirándolo no paraba de llorar, Albert se acercó beso sus labios, seco sus lágrimas.

—Te confieso que tenía temor como ibas a tomar la noticia, de que yo era el tío abuelo William y quisieras irte de mi lado. —Albert la beso con ternura, extrañaba ese sabor, su perfume, por Dios que extrañaba todo de ella. Hasta que les faltó el aire.

—Albert… pero tenías pensado abandonarme. —Albert la atrajo de nuevo a sus brazos.

—Cuando fui a ver a George, al regresar iba a decirte la verdad de quien era, ante el temor de como tomarías la noticia prepare mi maleta, pensaba darte unos días… Me iba a ir a Lakewood, pero ibas a estar vigilada no quería dejarte desprotegida.

—Albert si yo no hubiera correspondido a tus sentimientos, me hubieras dejado.  
—El verdadero amor no ata Candy, y no iba a obligarte a quererme. Eso no quiere decir que dejaríamos de ser amigos, seguiría viendo por ti aunque tú no quisieras, tal vez me hubiera ido del departamento para no incomodarte.

Candy se abrazó más a Albert, solo de imaginar que se alejaría de ella sintió miedo.

—¡Albert! Toca mi vientre se están moviendo nuestros hijos, nunca se habían movido tanto, jumm auch.

—Mi amor ¿estás bien?

—Quiero acostarme, me está doliendo.

—¿Quieres que llame al doctor?

—Se me pasara, solo llévame a la recamara es hora de mi siesta, acostumbro a dormir un rato por la tarde pero hoy se adelantó la siesta. —Los dos rieron ja, ja, ja. —Albert la cargo y la deposito despacio en la cama.

—Quieres la parte de arriba de mi pijama para que estés cómoda.

—Si mi amor, sabes que todavía duermo con tu pijama la que compre.

—Y yo tuve que dormir sin pantalón porque usted señorita se llevó mi ropa.

— ¡Albert! —dijo Candy toda roja.

—Me encanta que te sonrojes.  
—Déjame ayudarte, ¿y esto?

—Son mis amuletos de la buena suerte el broche de mi príncipe y la cruz de la señorita Pony. Los tenía en mi cofre, cuando trabaja en el hospital no podía llevarlos, pero desde tu partida los llevo conmigo, siento que el broche me da tranquilidad no sé por qué, si lo tengo cerca.

—Así que un príncipe, dijo Albert poniendo cara de enfado y cruzo los brazos. —Jugándole una broma a Candy era otro secreto que tenía que ser revelado. Candy se puso más roja que un tomate al recordar lo que le había dicho en el departamento de su primer amor.  
—Bueno, bueno no me pondré celoso por ese príncipe.

—Albert no pensaras.

—No pienso nada mi amor.

—Cuando fui con el doctor Martín a despedirme, no estaba segura de irme al hogar de Pony… pero tampoco quería estar sola en el departamento sin ti, me quedaba poco dinero, lo bueno que habíamos adelantado dos meses de renta, por eso se me hizo fácil aceptar trabajar con Geraldine, no iba a estar en el departamento sola, te deje la carta con la dirección, nunca me imaginé que vendría a París, después de ver bien a Geraldine tenía planeado regresar, pero ella ya tenía planes para mí, al no tener más datos de ti fue difícil encontrar a una persona llamada Albert. Me lleve la ropa para sentirte cerca de mí, también me traje las tazas.

—¡Candy! Perdóname mi amor por hacerte sufrir fui un tonto al salir sintiéndome mal.

—Pudiste caer desmayado en la calle antes de llegar con George.

—Ya no pensemos más en eso, estamos juntos ahora. Vamos a descansar que después de mucho tiempo dormiré tranquilamente contigo a mi lado. —Se acomodó abrazando a Candy y acariciando su vientre se quedaron dormidos.

Mientras los rubios descansaban, George en su habitación se servía un whisky, tenía que ver a su contacto no podía esperar para mañana, estaba preocupado por la señora Candy. Si alguien quería hacerle daño, ahora con William a su lado las cosas se complicaban tenía que ver por la seguridad de ambos. Salió de la habitación, rumbo a la guarida del zorro así le llamaba a su amigo con el que compartió un cartón para dormir, un pedazo de pan con moho, fruta echada a perder… en las calles de Paris, habían hecho una promesa si alguno de los dos le iba bien ayudaría al otro. Y así fue George se encontró en esas calles parisinas con el señor William y su vida cambio, antes de partir para Chicago busco a su amigo Brandon pero no le gustaba su nombre prefería que lo llamaron por su apodo zorro solo unos cuantos sabían su apodo, su amigo tenía una red de espías durmiendo en las calles al servicio de la policía parisina. George lo ayudo, él no quería aprovecharse de su amigo de la infancia George Johnson, que por cosas del destino fue ayudado por un gran hombre. Y nunca iba olvidar antes de despedirse de su amigo le dejo un fajo de billetes, con ese dinero compro una pequeña casa, lo no que no sabía el zorro es que George se lo había pedido prestado al señor William.

—¿Cómo estás hermano? Sabía que no podías esperar para mañana. —Ambos se abrazan.

—Así es hermano estoy preocupado por la señora Candy, viaje con el hijo del señor que me adopto ahora él es mi jefe.

—Lo sé desde que pisaste París. —Los dos rieron juntos.

—La señora Candy es una mujer hermosa tu jefe supo elegir bien.

—Sabes que es un secreto su identidad.

—Y soy una tumba Johnson, es más complicado el asunto efectivamente había dos autos siguiendo a la señora, tengo fotos de los ocupantes de uno de los autos, son alemanes el copiloto es Alphonse un matón a sueldo, el chofer es Derek los tengo ubicado a las afueras de parís en una casa ahí está uno de los autos. El otro auto quedo dañado por la seguridad de la señora, todo se ha manejado herméticamente por órdenes de la señora Hinault, los ocupantes lograron escapar y se perdieron entre la gente. Déjame decirte que la seguridad de la señora es una fortaleza, la residencia donde vive la señora Hinault son cuatro casas juntas, por lo que no siempre salen por la misma casa, siempre ponen un señuelo. Estoy esperando noticias de mis contactos en Alemania para saber quién contrato a Alphonse.

—La señora Hinault perdió a su esposo e hija en un accidente, dos días antes de partir a Alemania podía haber un vínculo con el accidente de su familia y ahora con la señora Candy.

—Bueno mi hermano, tengo mis sospechas que sí y tiene que ver con la expansión de la textilera, desde la pérdida de su familia la señora Hinault no ha pisado Alemania ahí se iba a encontrar ella y su esposo con unos inversionistas, a raíz del accidente la señora Hinault se olvidó de Alemania. Y los inversionistas fueron visitados por la competencia una empresa chica hasta ahí quedo todo, hasta que las negociaciones empezaron nuevamente pero ahora con inversiones de América latina, Estados Unidos y Canadá. Estos inversionistas declinaron invertir con Hertz y prefirieron esperar. La señora Hinault hace un viaje al nuevo continente y regresa con una chiquilla así la vi al principio la prepara, y la señora Candy presenta un proyecto interesante a los inversionistas, las negociaciones se manejaron con discreción y se supo por las noticias del proyecto concretado ya. Si, te estas preguntado que pretenden si secuestrar a la señora Candy o en el peor de los casos terminar con su vida no lo sé.

—Tendré que hablar con William y la señora Hinault, hay un evento el sábado y no puede faltar la señora Candy le van a dar un reconocimiento por la labor que está haciendo con los orfanatos estarán políticos, empresarios, modelos, actores.

—Habrá mucha seguridad, tengo a mi gente vigilando la residencia de la señora Candy, también el hotel. Lamento mucho no haber podido ayudarte cuando tu jefe estaba desaparecido, solo los papeles que te envíe con las características particulares de un paciente y que había sido enviado a América.

—Lo sé y te agradezco.

—Espera un momento alguien se acerca.

—Zorro la información que esperabas está calientita todavía, gracias chaparro.

—Fiuuu Alphonse fue contratado por el hijo de Hertz… este chico anda en malos pasos es adicto a las sustancias toxicas. Hasta donde se su padre le ha cancelado sus cuentas, tiene treinta y tres años lastima, echar a perder su vida de esa manera.

En la habitación de los rubios, Albert ya se había despertado no quería separarse de Candy la observaba y la pegaba junto a él. Muchas veces se imaginó no poder encontrarla a tiempo y perderse de disfrutar juntos el embarazo ahora la tenía ahí con él, quería amarla, sentirla, besar cada parte de su cuerpo, como si fuera la primera vez.

—¿Ya te despertaste, Albert?

—Hace media hora mi amor, ¿cómo te sientes se te paso el dolor?  
—Si los bebes no se habían movido tanto, tal vez tantas emociones juntas.  
—Platícame como pasaste los primeros meses, temí tanto no encontrarte a tiempo, no me perdonare haberte hecho sufrir por salir ese día.  
—En tu búsqueda no había reparado que no había llegado mi periodo.

—Tanto así mi amor. —Le dijo Albert abrazándola y besando su frente.

—Tú eres muy puntual es tus días.

—Bueno también soy despistada a veces ja, ja, ja, ha sido un embarazo sano el doctor me checa cada mes, no tuve náuseas que raro son los primeros síntomas.

Albert reparo en eso y de solo recordar lo mal que la había pasado con las náuseas, acaso el sentía los síntomas del embarazo.

—Señorita usted no sintió las náuseas, porque el vomitón era yo.

—¿¡Qué dices!? Albert  
—Si mi amor yo estuve con náuseas desde que salí del hospital fueron dos meses, y los volvería a pasar con tal de que tu estuvieras bien.  
—Ja, ja, ja no puedo creerlo.

—Pues créalo señorita linda, George está de testigo, solo el té de manzanilla hacía que mi estómago se calmara.  
—Albert, porque me sigues diciendo señorita.

—Para mí lo eres hasta que no nazcan esos bebes.

—Ja, ja, ja, te extrañe tanto mi amor.

—Y yo también no sabes cuánto. Albert beso a Candy despacio disfrutando, saboreando cuantas veces soñó con tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos, poco a poco fue alzándole la pijama a Candy beso su cuello, luego la miro.

—Mi amor, ¿podemos hacerlo?

—Yo también te deseo Albert. —Albert la volvió a besar con desesperación.

—Perdóname mi amor pero te deseo tanto.

— Albert no quiero ser una mojigata, ya tenemos experiencia no es la primera vez que lo vamos hacer, prueba de ello. Candy se acarició el vientre. Albert no necesito más y se apodero de su boca, luego beso su cuello, sus pechos, con su mano acariciaba ese punto que lo volvía loco, escucho gemir a Candy sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo, sé quito el pantalón y se acomodó entre sus piernas, entro despacio con movimientos pausados, como había extrañado estar dentro de ella, juntos llegaron al clímax. Albert se desvaneció a su lado, abrazándola.

—¿No te lastime?

—Estoy bien y tus hijos también.

—¿Ya tienes los nombres que quieres ponerles?  
—Si hay una niña aquí dentro Candy Geraldine y si el otro es niño William Albert.

—Me gustan, pero si son dos niños.

—El otro se llamaría William Charles.

—Sabes mi padre se llamaba Charles.  
—Me encanta más entonces, Charles por tu papá y por Charles que me ha ayudado a espantar a los pretendientes.

—Así que tiene muchos pretendientes. —Dijo Albert alzando su ceja.

—Pero Charles se ha encargado de espantarlos.

—Tendré que estar agradecido con él. —Le dijo besando a Candy.

Albert se levanta desnudo, Candy al verlo se quede embelesada mirándolo lo ama tanto, recordando todo que tuvieron que vivir juntos con lo justo, ella en ocasiones cuidaba de señoras por recomendación del doctor Martín, era un dinero extra porque la paga era muy buena ahora que ella tenía un sueldo con la señora Hinault y Albert era el excéntrico millonario tío abuelo, que viéndolo bien de abuelo no tiene nada. Con ese pensamiento Candy se puso roja como un tomate.

Albert al sentir su mirada se voltea.

—¿Porque esta roja señorita?

—Albert me descubriste, puedo hacerte una pregunta.

—Las que quieras mi amor.

—Has estado ejercitándote. —En ese momento Albert empieza a modelar sus músculos a Candy con movimientos. Candy empieza a reír.

—Albert eres un presumido ja, ja, ja.

—De alguna forma tenía que gastar energías al no tenerte a mi lado. Le dice haciendo un guiño.  
—Prepare el baño y luego pediré la cena.

—¿Por qué no pides la cena de una vez?

—El baño nos puede tomar tiempo. Albert se regresa y besa a Candy con ternura.

—No sabes las noches que pase en vela al no saber ti y con el tiempo encima.

—No entiendo.

—Tengo una fecha para ser presentado como el patriarca del clan Andrew, aunque ya tome mi puesto solo es protocolo ser presentado en sociedad, mi temor era no encontrarte a tiempo y te enteraras por las noticias y decidieras esconderte.

—Me tomo por sorpresa no te lo voy a negar, pero lo que mi corazón siente es más fuerte, aun si no estuviera embarazada, fuiste mi tutor, no tenemos lazos de sangre, nunca nos vimos como padre e hija, siempre estabas como un amigo, cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia no sabías quien eras y nos enamoramos, ahora sé que lo sufrí en Londres fue depresión, en mi corazón pasaba algo no podía explicarme que me estaba sucediendo, leí tu carta varias veces, al saber que no iba a verte, era una chiquilla en cosas del amor no sabía nada, nunca tuve madre que me guiara, cuando te vi sin barba te vi buen mozo. Candy se puso roja.

—¡Candy! Mi amor. —Albert la abrazo, le beso las mejillas—. No sabes la alegría que me da ser correspondido desde que aceptaste ser mi novia, te amo eres esa luz que me da energía si tu no estas todo es oscuridad.

—Geraldine es como una madre para mi me ha guiado, aconsejado, me ha enseñado como compórtame en sociedad y el mundo de los negocios. Si las cosas no hubieran pasado como hasta ahora… Tal vez estaría en el hogar de Pony, no les dije a mis madres que estoy aquí, tampoco de mi embarazo no quería preocuparlas tenemos planeado con Geraldine regresar a Chicago, les he mandado dinero en anónimo, se de las carencias que tienen mis hermanitos en el hogar, aunque mi corazón me decía que me quedara, pero estar en el departamento sin ti me estaba matando. Te confieso que si me hubieras dicho que tú eras el tío abuelo William en Chicago, te hubiera dejado en libertad aunque eso me partiera el corazón. Me iba a sentir inferior no podría… tú necesitas a una dama de sociedad que no te haga quedarte mal, esas chicas de sociedad que son preparadas para personas como tú.

—¡Candy!... Pequeña y que hay de mis sentimientos esos no cuentan, yo solo te quiero a ti a mi lado, si eso te hubiera incomodado hubiera renunciado a todo por ti.

—No iba a dejar que hicieras eso muchas familias dependen de ti. Le dijo Candy acariciándole la mejilla, Albert le beso las manos -no te das cuenta mi amor, tu brillas con luz propia, eres una mujer hermosa cuando caminábamos juntos en Chicago a más de uno quise darle una paliza. Lo de comparte en sociedad eso lo hubieras aprendido, como lo aprendiste con Geraldine, pero yo te amo tal como eres mi amor, no te cambiaría nada.

—Bueno mi amor no nos vamos a poner sentimentales, como te dije eso hubiera sido mi actuar en Chicago por sentirme insegura, y teniendo en cuenta que la tía abuela me odia.

—Ven acá… mi amor nunca, escúchame bien, debes sentirte inferior a nadie, sé qué los Legan tienen culpa en que te sientas así ellos te humillaron, abusaron de una niña inocente y por la tía abuela no te preocupes. Le dijo Albert abrazándola no quería soltarla, ante la confesión de Candy sentía que podía desaparecer de sus brazos.

—Entonces señorita pensaba dejarme en las garras de esas damas falsas de sociedad. —Le dijo Albert tocando su nariz.

—Sé que tú no hubieras aceptado que me alejara de ti, íbamos a estar en un estira y afloja, que terminaríamos solterones los dos. —Rieron a carcajadas.

—Te amo tanto Albert. Platicar con Geraldine me ayudado bastante a ver las cosas de distinta manera.

—Y estoy muy agradecido con ella mi amor por cuidarte y protegerte. Has madurado mucho en estos meses mi amor, Ahora si vamos a darnos un baño que mi estómago empieza a despertar y lo qué tenía planeado hacer en la tina lo dejaremos para después.

—¡Albert!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Al fin los rubios juntos**_

 _ **Agradezco sus comentarios**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13 ADOPCIÓN**

Está demás decir que los rubios se tardaron en la ducha, volvieron amarse. Sé habían extrañado, Candy pensado que tal vez no iba a volver a verlo, tenerlo de vuelta daba gracias al cielo porque sus bebes tendrían a su papá y a su mamá juntos.  
Después de cenar los rubios. Albert tenía entre sus brazos a Candy, tomando una copa de vino, Candy acurrucada en su pecho, suspiraba.

— Espero que ese suspiro haya sido por mí.

— Y por quien más. Le dijo Candy volviendo a suspirar.  
— Candy mañana te voy a llevar a cenar a un lugar especial, puedes usar la peluca sé que lo haces cuando sales.

— No, mañana no la usare si va hacer en la noche no habrá problema.

— Estas segura mi amor. Sé a formado un misterio a tu alrededor para protegerte, estoy orgulloso con lo que has logrado en los orfanatos, lo leí en el periódico.

— Sí, Geraldine y Charles me han apoyado en ese proyecto. Albert no quería decirle que el hogar de Pony estaba en remodelación.

— Descuida estoy segura que no habrá ningún problema.

— Esta bien mi amor.

Mientras los rubios seguían en besos y caricias, George llegaba al hotel se daba un baño, no quería interrumpir a su jefe, sabía que estaba con Candy, pero lo que tenía que decirle era de suma importancia, iba a esperar a que Albert se apareciera en su habitación, conociéndolo sabía que en cuanto lo viera le iba a pedir informes sobre la seguridad de Candy.

En la habitación de los rubios, Albert cargaba a Candy quería amarla de nuevo pero tenía que dejarla descansar. Se acostaron él le acariciaba el vientre, Candy estaba desnuda.

— ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? Le dijo Albert tapándola con la sabana.

— Estoy feliz Albert.

— Descansa mañana vamos con Geraldine. En un rato más voy con George.

— ¿George está aquí?

— Si, en el piso de abajo, prométeme si te despiertas te quedaras aquí, no le abras a nadie. Esperare hasta que te duermas. Le dijo dándole un beso.

Albert llegaba a la habitación de George, ver el semblante de su amigo lo preocupo.

— ¿George que has averiguado?

— Siéntate quieres algo de tomar.

— Gracias tome vino y no quiero revolver.  
— Bien, mi contacto me dijo que efectivamente dos autos seguían a la señora Candy, uno quedo dañado por la seguridad de Candy, los que iban dentro lograron escapar, tienen ubicado al otro auto a las afuera de París en una casa al parecer en abandono, lograron identificar a dos uno es Alphonse un matón a sueldo y el otro Derek son alemanes.  
Albert sé para de golpe.

— ¡¿Qué estás diciendo George!? Quieren matar a mi mujer. Albert empieza a caminar por la habitación tocándose el cabello.

— Continua.

— Alphonse fue contratado por el hijo de Hertz, de la compañía textilera del mismo nombre, su padre le cancelo sus cuentas bancarias, y lo saco de la empresa. Este joven lamentablemente tiene adición a las sustancias tóxicas, no sabemos que pretende siguiendo a la señora Candy si es un secuestro o terminar con su vida. Sé cómo te sientes con la noticia pero me voy por lo primero, el secuestro le ayudaría con sus vicios, pagar sus deudas de juego.

— Pero por qué Candy, ella ha sido muy reservada se avoco a los orfanatos.

— Tiempo atrás Geraldine iba a verse con unos inversionistas en Alemania, pasa el accidente de su esposo e hija y se olvida de Alemania, así estuvo un tiempo, la compañía Hertz se acerca a esos inversionistas pero ellos deciden esperar. Llega Geraldine de su viaje con Candy la instruye y empiezan de nuevo las negociaciones con Brasil, México, Estados Unidos y Canadá. La señora Candy presenta un proyecto muy jugoso para ambas partes y se cierran las negociaciones. Todo esto se mantuvo en secreto, Geraldine quería proteger a la señora Candy. Cuando salió a la luz pública, ¿quién crees que podía estar molesto? El hijo de Hertz era el que iba a negociar ese proyecto que al final no se concretó.

— ¿Estamos hablando de una venganza?

— Pensaría en una venganza si el hijo estuviera a cargo de la empresa, veo más bien desesperación por obtener dinero fácil. Y el secuestro podría llevarse a cabo el sábado, al ser esporádicas las salidas de la señora Candy.

— George, mañana voy a llevar a cenar a Candy.

— Si ya está reservado todo y Geraldine corrió a la boutique a comprarle un vestido espectacular a la señora Candy, esas fueron sus palabras. Albert sonrió ante el comentario de George.

— Ella no quiere ir disfrazada, solo estoy preocupado un poco. Desde que me entere que Candy está en peligro tengo una opresión en el pecho.

— Estará todo vigilado, no sé si sea conveniente que la señora Candy esté enterada de la situación.  
— Sé lo pienso decir después de cenar, cuando estemos en el hotel.

— No la piensas regresar con Geraldine. Dijo en tono de broma George.  
— Por supuesto que no me pienso separarme de ella ni un instante, el embarazo la ha puesto más hermosa y yo me siento…  
— ¡William! Para… Se ha lo que te refieres muchacho.

— Qué bueno que me entiendes mi buen amigo. Le dijo Albert con las mejillas rojas, George se quería carcajear pero no quería apenarlo más.

— Geraldine quiere mantener todo en secreto, la señora Candy está por entrar a los siete meses de gestación, aunque ha sido un embarazo saludable.  
— Lo hablare con ella mañana.  
— La señora Candy va a recibir un reconocimiento en manos de la primera dama, entre los invitados estarán actores, modelos, políticos. Por órdenes de Geraldine la persecución no salió en las noticias todo se ha manejado herméticamente.  
— No sabía del reconocimiento de mi pequeña, me llena de orgullo ha madurado mucho en estos meses. Tenía planeado partir cuando antes a Chicago.

— William, no sé cómo vayas a tomar está noticia… Geraldine quiere adoptar a la señora Candy, los papeles están listos solo falta hablar con ella. Ya la tiene en su testamento como su heredera, Charles no quiso aceptar un porcentaje pero se comprometió ayudar a la señora Candy, le tiene cariño sabe que su corazón ya tiene dueño.

— Me estás diciendo que está enamorado de Candy,.

— Al parecer sí, pero la ha respetado la señora Candy no sabe de sus sentimientos.

Albert estaba procesando la información a velocidad de la luz, Candy hija de Geraldine eso cambiaria sus planes, Charles enamorado de Candy… caminaba de un lado a otro.

— William me estas mareando.

— Discúlpame George esto no me lo esperaba.

— En dos meses será tu presentación, la señora Candy no puede hacer un viaje tan largo en su estado, está por cumplir los 7 meses y son dos bebes el parto podría adelantarse.

— Me estás diciendo que deje a mi mujer y a mis hijos aquí.

— Por supuesto que no por quien me tomas

— Entonces no te entiendo.

— Si Candy acepta ser la hija adoptiva de Geraldine nadie se opondría a tu matrimonio con ella serian la familia más rica del mundo, sé que eso es lo que menos te importa. Pero podríamos ganar tiempo para tu presentación, podrían casarse en Londres por lo civil algo sencillo solo los más allegados al clan y esos están en Londres, después que la señora Candy se haya aliviado por la iglesia en Chicago o aquí. Geraldine quiere una boda de ensueño como podrás imaginarte, quiere mandar a traer a sus madres del orfanato y a los niños. Mañana tenemos un desayuno con Geraldine, sobre la seguridad de Candy como se va a manejar de aquí al sábado hablare con Charles e Ibaider en privado. Alphonse y Derek están vigilados no pueden salir tres metros de la casa serán detenidos hay una denuncia sobre ellos. Y sobre eso hablare con Charles.

— De acuerdo George, voy hablar primero con Candy sobre la adopción antes de ir con Geraldine.  
— Esta es la ropa de la señora Candy.

— Gracias George no sé qué haría sin ti.

Albert regreso a las dos de la mañana a la habitación, se desvistió y se metió a la cama abrazando a Candy.

— Albert tardaste.

— Un poco mi amor tenía asuntos que arreglar con George, lamento despertarte.

— Me desperté hace como como diez minutos.

— Descansa mi amor.

— Y si no quiero descansar.

— ¡Candy! Te deseo tanto, verte embarazada me excita.

— ¡Albert!

— No quería confesártelo. Dijo Albert sonrojado.

— Mi amor yo también te deseo. Albert beso a Candy. La amaba más que a su vida misma, mientras recorría cada parte de su cuerpo y escuchar gemir a Candy, le fascinaba escuchar como disfrutaba, cada gemido, él iba despacio quería disfrutarla, saborearla, entro en ella sus movimientos pausados, sintió como esos pliegues de Candy que eran su delirio, acariciaban su miembro, él sabía que tenía que hacerlo despacio no quería lastimarla, los dos pronunciaron su nombre al mismo tiempo. Albert beso a Candy tiernamente.

— Te amo tanto Candy. Candy acaricia el rostro de Albert.

— Yo también te amo Albert. Los rubios cayeron en un sueño profundo.

 **CHICAGO**

— Señorita Britter, tiene una visita.

— ¿Quién es Jazmín?

— Su amiga Bianca.

— Hazla pasar a mi habitación  
— Annie querida, me has tenido abandonada.

— He estado ocupada acompañando a mi madre a cenas con los socios de mi padre. Tú sabes que no sé nada de negocios pero es sobre una compañía de Textiles. Y tú que te has hecho.  
— Bueno ya sabes que no pierdo el tiempo. Le dijo guiñando un ojo.

— Bianca sigues con el mismo chico.

— No, es otro pero es casado nos la pasamos bien, en cuanto me aburra buscare otro. Quiero que me digas como conociste a Albert.

Eso puso nerviosa a Annie hablar sobre Albert seria nombrar a Candy y Archie también.

— Lo conocí en un restaurante ahí trabajaba. Dijo Annie mintiendo.

— Dime el nombre del restaurante quiero verlo, desde que lo vi no puedo borrarlo de mi mente he soñado con él. ¡Qué hombre!  
— Ya no trabaja ahí desconozco donde trabaja ahora.

— Y a Archie como lo conociste.

— Por Albert.  
Annie pensaba voy de mentira en mentira, será mejor alejarme de Bianca hace demasiadas preguntas y no quiero que se entere de Candy.

 **PARÍS**

Albert despertaba sin soltar a Candy recodaba lo que había pasado horas antes, esa entrega de Candy lo dejo extasiado.  
— Mi amor, ¡Buenos Días!

— Albert podemos seguir durmiendo.

— Me encantaría pero tenemos un desayuno pendiente. Además tengo que decirte algo importante. Candy se voltea para verlo de frente.

— Geraldine quiere adoptarte Candy. Candy abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡¿Qué dices?! Albert  
— Lo que oíste mi amor.

— Pero eso sería separarnos… yo no quiero separarme de ti.

— No necesariamente mi amor, tampoco yo te dejaría aquí. Le dijo acariciando su vientre.  
— Ella me ha ayudado mucho, le estoy muy agradecida. Pero yo quiero regresarme contigo mi amor.

— Y lo haremos Candy, regresaremos juntos no pienso separarme de ti, vamos a desayunar con Geraldine y regresaremos al hotel, además tenemos una cena recuerdas. Ella quiere hablar contigo sobre la adopción, lo que decidas yo te apoyare, sé que Geraldine es una mujer de negocios, a lo que voy mi amor es que si tu respuesta es sí, encontraremos la forma de que continúes haciéndote cargo de los orfanatos, sobre un proyecto de inversión yo estaré contigo apoyándote, además contamos con el apoyo de George y Charles, Archie está por concluir sus estudios también. No quiero que te sientas presionada no es bueno para los bebes que te estreses.

— Nos iremos después del reconocimiento que te van a dar, aunque me preocupa que ya estas por entrar a los siete meses y es un viaje largo, lo mejor sería quedarnos en Londres.

— Vamos a bañarnos que George debe estar listo ya. Te sientes bien Candy.

— Si solo que me toma por sorpresa la noticia y no quiero que Geraldine piense mal de mí.  
— Mírame mi amor, lo que decidas yo te apoyare. Geraldine entenderá tu postura cualquiera que sea. Le dijo Albert besándola, sabía que si continuaba así terminaría por llevarla a la cama de nuevo.

— ¡Buenos días! George.

— ¡Buenos días! Señora Candy.

— Llámame Candy George. Candy se acercó a George y lo abrazo.

George se sintió conmovido por esa muestra de afecto de Candy él más que nadie sabía por todo lo que había pasado desde niña y la quería como una hija. Albert al ver la escena solo le sonrió a su amigo de otra manera le hubiera caído a palos al ver que no soltaba a Candy.

— Entonces me llamaras Candy.

— Si Candy y déjame decirte que estoy feliz por saber que serán dos bebes.

— Serás un abuelito consentidor como Geraldine.

A George se le salieron las lágrimas por más esfuerzo que hizo en mantener su postura le beso la frente.

–Gracias Candy.

— George me disculpo porque en varias ocasiones te provoque dolores de cabeza. Los tres rieron al mismo tiempo.  
— Lo dolores de cabeza que provocan los hijos. Hizo el comentario George mirando también a Albert  
— Prometemos ya no darte dolores de cabeza. Rieron los tres de nuevo.

Llegaban a la mansión de Geraldine, que los esperaba impaciente junto a Charles, había extrañado a Candy, se había acostumbrado a su plática después de cenar.

— ¡Bienvenidos! Candy déjame verte… Te vez radiante. Las mejillas de Candy tomaron un pequeño color rojo.

Albert y George saludan a Geraldine y Charles. El semblante de Albert era serio cuando saludo a Charles, al saber que estaba enamorado de su pequeña no lo quería cerca de Candy.

— Pasemos a desayunar hay mucho que platicar, y es un hermoso día. El más impaciente en el desayuno era George tenía que hablar con Charles e Ibaider.

— Bueno no quiero parecer desesperada, pero me gustaría hablar con Candy a solas y después contigo William. Acompáñame Candy a la habitación.

— Si claro. Albert se levanta y ayuda a Candy, conociendo a Candy se preocupa al verla.

Sabe que está en una lucha interna.  
— Mi amor. Le dijo Albert abrazándola y dando un pequeño beso en la boca y le sonríe esa sonrisa que desarma a Candy. Y la vuelve a besar no importa que tenga público, para ese momento Charles se dirija al salón privado de la mansión seguido de George.

— Aquí estaré Candy, voy a estar con George. Candy asiste y se va a su habitación con Geraldine.

— George que averiguaste con tu contacto. Dijo Charles un poco molesto después de ver la escena de Albert y Candy.  
— En el corazón no se manda Charles.

— Discúlpame pensé que lo había superado. En ese momento iba entrando Albert alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras de Charles. Pero se tuvo que controlar al ver la mirada de George.  
— Ya estamos los tres, mi contacto tiene vigilados a los ocupantes del segundo carro.

— ¿Dónde están? Pregunto Charles.  
— En las afueras de París, aquí está la información.  
— ¡Alphonse!

— ¿Lo conoces? Pregunto Albert.  
— He oído hablar de él, contratado por el hijo de Hertz, no entiendo porque seguir a Candy, que te han dicho tus contactos.  
— Probablemente sea un secuestro.

— ¿De los que escaparon tienen imágenes?

— No, pero como hay una denuncia podemos detener a Alphonse y Derek.

— ¿Tu contacto trabaja con la policía? Es de fiar.

— Sí, es como un hermano para mi.

— Hay que avisar a la policía en este momento y quiero estar presente, en la detención.  
— George yo te alcanzare en la jefatura,.

— Mi recomendación es que te mantengas a distancia William. Nadie puede reconocerte.  
— Hay un cuarto privado en el área de interrogatorios, ahí puede estar. Como Albert Johnson, lo llevara Ibaider.

— Nos vamos señor Johnson, le avisaremos cuando los sospechosos estén en la jefatura, señor William.

— Llámame William, Charles. Te agradezco lo que has hecho por Candy.

Albert se levanta, toca su cabello siente esa opresión en el pecho desde en la mañana. Esperando que Geraldine termine de hablar con Candy, camina de un lado a otro en el privado.

En la habitación de Candy, Geraldine se sentía feliz de ver a su protegida la había extrañado se había acostumbrado a verla en su mansión al regresar de sus juntas de trabajo, saber que alguien la esperaba para platicar, reír, hacerle compañía, sus días de soledad desde que llego Candy a su vida los había dejado atrás, salir a una cena, ir de compras cosas que disfrutaba hacer con Candy. Saberla que tendría que irse con su amado Albert no podía mostrar su tristeza frente a ella.

— Candy no te voy a preguntar cómo te sientes porque te vez radiante, no te voy a negar que te extrañe.  
— Yo también te extrañe Geraldine.

— Bueno no vamos a ponernos sentimentales. Le dijo Geraldine tomando sus manos.  
— Candy, supongo que Albert ya te dijo que quiero que seas mi hija legalmente, aunque yo te sienta ya como mi hija aunque no llevemos la misma sangre, he llegado a quererte como si realmente la llevaras. Geraldine se iba a reservar de decirle a Candy que si no aceptaba ella de todas formas iba hacer su heredera universal, ya lo había platicado con Charles, él estuvo de acuerdo y se comprometió apoyar a Candy siempre.

— Si él hablo conmigo Geraldine, lo he pensado bien y la decisión que tome, Albert me apoyara. Estoy feliz Geraldine a mí me gustaría tener una mamá como tú. Le contesto Candy sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y se abrazaron llorando las dos.

— Solo tengo una duda no sé cómo manejare lo que hemos hecho con los orfanatos y los proyectos que están pendientes.  
— Déjame decirte primero que me haces la mujer más feliz al aceptarme como tu madre Candy, de ahora en adelante nadie podrá hacerte menos ni dañarte, no estás sola y sé que William tampoco va a permitir que alguien te menosprecie es un gran hombre y ser humano, sé que tu deber es estar donde este tu esposo y lo que has logrado en poco tiempo me llena de satisfacción y orgullo hija. Los negocios los podemos manejar perfectamente al ser mi hija es muy probable que se fusionen las empresas Hinault y Andrew. William te apoyara estoy segura de ello. También tenemos que pensar que pronto nacerán mis nietos, estarás en reposo y todo lo que conlleva a los cuidados de un hijo los primeros meses yo estaré ahí contigo, acuérdate lo que platicamos antes de llegar a París, una vez llegados nuestros hijos no debemos descuidar a nuestro esposo hija, William es un hombre muy guapo, con este no quiero decir que podría faltarte, se nota cuanto te ama. Como tu madre quiero que me tengas confianza si algo te incomoda. Charles salió un momento solo falta tu firma para que sea legal tu adopción. George me dijo que cenaras con William y te he comprado un vestido espectacular quiero verte más hermosa de lo que ya eres, ahora descansa un rato, voy a hablar con mi futuro yerno. Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

— ¡Muchas gracias, mamá! Esa palabra que pensó Geraldine que no iba a escuchar más, hizo que su corazón se llenara de júbilo. Le dio un beso en la frente a Candy.  
— Gracias, hija no sabes lo feliz que me haces.  
— Lamento haberte ocultado que había sido adoptaba por la familia Andrew.  
—No tienes que disculparte, entiendo tu postura yo hubiera hecho lo mismo por proteger a William, tenías miedo que te separan de él, un joven que no recordaba quien era.  
— Así fue temía que pensaran que él quería quedare con la fortuna de los Andrew, Archie Cornwell es mi primo y novio de Annie.  
— Eso si me sorprende, Annie con novio. En la cena se comportaba como si no tuviera un compromiso.  
— Estoy sorprendida de cómo ha cambiado Annie.  
— Descansa Candy, ya estamos tranquilas tu Albert esta devuelta y vino a buscarte como me dijiste que él te encontraría.

Albert en salón privado los minutos le parecieron horas, el apoyaría a su pequeña cualquiera que fuera su decisión.

En la jefatura de la policía habían recibo la llamada de Charles y se preparaban para ir a las afueras de París, llegando George y Charles.  
— Charles, estamos preparados. Tengo unos datos de Alphonse tiene una orden de arresto en Alemania antes de llegar a París estuvo involucrado en el secuestro del empresario Abelard dueño de una flota de barcos. Sé pago un rescate millonario hace unos meses, no perdamos tiempo.

— Antes de mandarlo a Alemania tenemos que saber porque seguían a Candy y quien está detrás de esto.

— Así se hará, andando chicos.  
Partieron seis automóviles y uno más donde iba George y Charles con otros policías todos vestidos de civiles. Los contactos del zorro tenían vigilado el lugar desde que fue localizado el automóvil que participó en la persecución.

Alphonse y Derek estaban comiendo, sin percatarse que afuera se estaba desplegando un operativo para su arresto. Cuando escucharon la voz y el golpe en la puerta fue demasiado tarde.

El comandante y otro policía en sincronía derribaron la puerta vieja, la casa estaba rodeada no había manera que Alphonse saliera sin ser detenido o muerto. El comandante sabía que Alphonse prefería la muerte que ir a la cárcel y él lo quería vivo.

— Policía, al suelo, al suelo Alphonse, ríndete está rodeado el lugar no tienes escapatoria.  
Alphonse se le va encima al comandante para provocar que le dispara, en ese momento es detenido por dos policías que habían entrado por la parte de atrás. Sé sintió acorralado empezó a maldecir, Derek le decía que se tranquilizara que todo había terminado.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Bristol saldrá más adelante**_

 _ **Candy tiene una mamá ahora**_

 _ **Agradezco sus comentarios**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

 **UNA ARGOLLA**

Geraldine bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa, hablaría con Albert sobre la adopción de Candy.

—William espero no haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero cuando las mujeres hablamos.  
—No te preocupes, a Candy le hacía falta hablar y tener cerca a alguien como tú, ya sabes por todo lo que ha pasado.  
—Lo sé, ella merece ser feliz y yo estaré con mi hija siempre apoyándola. —Albert no se había sorprendido por la respuesta de Candy.

—Mi pequeña acepto. —Dijo Albert sonriente.

—Estoy muy feliz, William. También se lo que planeas está noche ya está todo coordinado con Ibaider. Hable con George, sé que tienes una fecha para tu presentación. Al ser Candy mi hija no será problema para que acepten tu compromiso, se de los compromisos concertados que se dan en nuestras familias. Sabes si no estás comprometido desde niño.

—No estoy comprometido, estoy seguro, aunque lo estuviera nadie puede obligarme a casarme sin amor. Yo tomo las decisiones como cabeza del clan Andrew, ya tome el control de los negocios, falta hacerlo público por protocolo, lo único que me impusieron fue la fecha de presentación, por eso mi búsqueda por encontrar a Candy y decirle quien era. Ella tomo las cosas con calma, temí que fuera a rechazarme en su momento fui su tutor.

—Tú presentación será dentro de dos meses, para entonces Candy estará en labores de parto si es que no se adelantan mis nietos o nietas. He pensado y no sé qué te parezca, teniendo en cuenta que Candy no puede viajar a Chicago.

—Te escucho.  
—Viajar todos a Londres para tu presentación, sin que Candy este presente.

—No puedo aceptar eso, ella es lo que más amo en este mundo, no puedo ocultarla.  
—Se casaran por el civil llegando a Londres y después por la iglesia al nacer los bebes, darle un tiempo a Candy para que se recupere.  
—Sé que deseas hacer una boda en grande, yo también lo deseo Candy se merece eso y mucho más, tendrás una boda de ensueño pero después, Candy estará a mi lado en mi presentación nos casaremos será algo sencillo, con la familia, después en la renovación de votos se hará como tu desees, si has logrado conocer a Candy sabrás que los lujos y el derroche, no van con ella.

—Entiendo tu postura William, en mi afán de ver por Candy y que nadie le haga daño me deje llevar. Se hará como tu decidas, supongo Candy estará de acuerdo.

—Hoy en la cena se lo haré saber, después de su reconocimiento viajaremos a Londres. Voy a ver a Candy, tengo que ir a la comisaria.  
—Está en su habitación descansando, me alegro que todo se haya arreglado entre ustedes.

—Por aquí señor William.

—Gracias Annette.  
Toc toc toc

—Adelante.

Albert entra a la habitación de Candy la ve hermosa con su cabellera alborotada en la cama, la hacía verse seductora.

—Sientes alguna molestia mi amor.

—No Albert, de repente sentí como si el vientre me hubiera crecido de un día para otro.

—¿Quieres que cancelemos la cena?

—No, quiero cenar contigo nos debemos una cena así tu y yo no te parece.

—Será la primera de muchas mi amor. —Le dijo Albert acercándose a sus labios, la opresión que sentía en el pecho no había desaparecido tal vez debería cancelar la cena.

—¿Segura que te sientes bien?

—Sí, mi amor descansare todo el día.

—Está bien, voy a salir vendré por ti para irnos a cenar, de ahí nos iremos al hotel no quiero separarme de ti. —Dijo Albert sonrojado.

—Te sonrojaste Albert.

—Tu sabes bien porque mi amor. —Le dijo con esa sonrisa que le gustaba a Candy. Se despidió de Candy y salió para encontrarse con Ibaider.

 _ **O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**_

Iban llegando a la comisaria George y Charles. Alphonse se había puesto agresivo tuvieron que someterlo entre cuatro policías, Derek le pedía que se calmara. Los conducían a cuartos separados.

—Comandante quiero estar presente en el interrogatorio de Alphonse, el señor George Johnson y otra persona que está por llegar estarán en el privado.

—De acuerdo Charles, solo que si se pone violento tendrás que salir de la sala.

En ese momento llegaba Albert con Ibaider, George le pidió que usara la barba de vagabundo para que no fuera reconocido.  
—George, ¿todo bien?

—Si William, vamos al privado ya están por traerlo.

Alphonse era conducido a la sala de interrogatorios, ahí lo esperaba el comandante y Charles, sabía que había gente en el privado, se imaginó que la señora Hinault estaría dentro.

—Alphonse tienes una orden de arresto por la policía alemana por el secuestro del empresario Abelard. Estuviste siguiendo a la señora Candy White, empieza a cantar no te conviene regresar a Alemania sabes lo que te espera.

—Quiero hablar con la señora Hinault, sé que está detrás del cristal.  
—No estás en condiciones de poner las reglas del juego Alphonse, el representante de la señora Hinault soy yo. —Dijo Charles.

—Lo que tengas que decirle puedes hacerlo en este momento, a su representante Alphonse, no pretendas que ella se vea cara a cara contigo. Sabemos de tu estadía en París y que Derek es tu cómplice en tus fechorías, queremos escucharlo de ti ¿Por qué seguir a la señora Candy White? ¿Cuál era el motivo?. —Un comandante molesto que ya se estaba impacientando.

Alphonse se levantó y golpeo la mesa, dos policías lo sentaron, hizo el intento de pararse nuevamente.

—Es todo lo que puedes hacer. —dijo Charles molesto

—Estoy esposado, si no lo estuviera te partiría esa cara de niño bonito. —Dijo Alphonse a Charles.

—Tú decides o nos dices quien está detrás de esto o la policía alemana estará mañana aquí para llevarte a tu país de origen. —Alphonse bufo, golpeo la mesa nuevamente, mirando a Charles.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene empieza por el principio. —Dijo el comandante.

—Está bien hablare, quiero que se reduzca mi condena no quiero regresar a Alemania. Me contrato el joven Hertz, eso ya lo saben supongo, pero fuimos el señuelo me di cuenta demasiado tarde, los otros compañeros lograron escapar no sé dónde están nosotros nos quedamos, no queríamos regresar a Alemania esta reciente lo del secuestro del empresario, también fue ordenado por Hertz, necesita dinero para sus vicios, pero aquí me traiciono. Sabíamos que la señora Candy tenía seguridad pero no sabíamos quiénes eran, eso estaba desesperando a Hertz y nos dijo que teníamos que actuar de inmediato y así lo hicimos fue saliendo del evento de recaudación ya la habíamos seguido dos días antes.  
Hertz quiso entrar como fotógrafo pero se lo impidieron, se quedó afuera esperando, Cuando salió la señora Candy se subió al auto más adelante vimos que se incorporaban otros autos. Hertz se fue del lugar ahí comprendí que nos tendió una trampa, él quería saber cómo se movía la seguridad de la señora y quienes eran, ya estábamos metidos en esto y quise terminar el trabajo por mi cuenta. Él nos había adelantado la mitad de lo acordado. Está obsesionado con la señora Candy no me van a negar que es una belleza de mujer y embarazada sus atributos… —Dijo Alphonse haciendo movimientos curvos con sus manos, hecho que molesto a Charles y le soltó un puñetazo.

Albert quería entrar en ese momento pero fue detenido por Ibaider.

—No sé exponga señor, fueron ordenes que recibí de la señora Hinault, esto tiene que quedar en secreto no debe salir a la prensa todo se ha manejado con discreción.

—Vaya al parecer Hertz no es el único que se muere por la señora. —contesto Alphonse escupiendo sangre—. Tú eres el padre del hijo que espera, de lo contrario no hubieras actuado así. Que guardadito se lo tenían ja, ja, ja.

Charles quiso darle otro golpe, pero fue detenido por el comandante.

—Tranquilo Charles quiere sacarte de tus casillas. Suficiente Alphonse, quiero los nombres de los otros involucrados, estamos hablando de que iban a llevar a cabo un secuestro, delito que se castiga con la pena máxima. Tal vez me convenga mandarte a Alemania allá si lo llevaste acabo.

—Me prometieron. —respondió Alphonse

—No te prometí nada Alphonse, quiero los nombres y el retrato hablado, de lo contrario mañana estarás rumbo Alemania.  
—Son Volker y Herman sus apellidos los desconozco, los conocí el día que hicimos el trato con Hertz.  
—Una pregunta más Alphonse. —Dijo Charles— ¿Hertz tuvo que ver con la muerte del esposo e hija de la señora Hinault?

Alphonse se acomodó en el asiento, sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos por el comandante. Alphonse pensó que eso estaba olvidado.

—Veo que sabes más, tu lenguaje corporal te delata. —Dijo el comandante.

—Creí que eso estaba olvidado. —Contesto Alphonse.

—¿Por qué ellos? Alphonse. Charlotte era una niña. —Dijo Charles conmocionado por la revelación.

—Solo queríamos darle un susto, no pensamos que estaba lloviendo, el auto patino y calló al barranco. Teníamos que evitar que la señora negociara con los alemanes y expandir su fábrica de Textiles, esa asociación llevaría a la bancarrota a la empresa Hertz. Después del incidente la señora se olvidó de Alemania, tal vez eso la mantuvo con vida no haber regresado a Alemania, hasta que el joven Hertz se enteró de las negociaciones pero ya estaba fuera de la empresa de su padre, así que planeo el secuestro de la señora Candy.

—Con esto se incrementa tu condena, Alphonse. —Dijo el comandante

—Lo sé cuándo me entere que el señor iba con la niña, no pude evitarlo el daño ya estaba hecho.  
Charles dejo la estancia con los ojos llorosos, se dirigió al sanitario a lavarse la cara y dio un golpe en la pared.

En el privado Albert se mostraba preocupado, si los que lograron escapar todavía estaban cerca.

—George algo no me cuadra, si ellos fueron el señuelo, eso quiere decir que hay gente todavía vigilando a Candy.  
—Mi contacto no me ha informado al respecto, William.

—Tengo que llevarme a Candy de aquí George.

Charles se reunió con Albert y George para ellos no pasó desapercibido que Charles había llorado. No hicieron preguntas.

—Lamentamos lo ocurrido con la familia de Geraldine.  
—Gracias, tendré que darle la noticia, esperare que Candy vaya contigo a la cena, la seguridad ya está prevista.  
—Nosotros nos vamos al hotel, pasare por Candy a la siete.  
—Los retratos los están haciendo en estos momentos, te los daré George. Quiero que tu contacto los rastree. Alphonse y Derek no saldrán de la cárcel, de eso nos encargaremos. Y a la denuncia se agregara Hertz, me quedare para hacer el trámite y girar orden de aprensión. La señora Hinault quiere darle una gratificación a tu contacto George, espero no vaya a ofenderse.  
—Hablare con él.

—De acuerdo nos vemos más tarde, Ibaider los llevara y esperara por ustedes, eso dispuso Geraldine.  
—¡Muchas gracias! Charles.

En hotel Albert y George llegaban. George iba preocupado Candy todavía estaba en peligro.

—George quiero que el zorro me consiga dos personas que se hagan pasar mí y por Candy, llegaremos por Avenue Bosquet y saldremos por Avenue Villars, quiero que ya estén adentro del restaurante, este cambio de planes lo sabremos tu y yo. Las personas que se hagan pasar por nosotros saldrán por donde llegamos. En su momento se lo haré saber a Ibaider.  
—De acuerdo William, hablare con mi amigo, espero los retratos hablados de Charles para ir con él.

 _ **En la residencia Hinault**_

—Señora Candy le voy a preparar el baño para que se relaje.

—Gracias Annette.  
—El vestido que le compro la señora es hermoso, el color azul marino con plisado en forma de V a la cintura, espalda descubierta, ya quiero verla vestida.

Charles llegaba a la residencia, iba al privado no quería ver a Geraldine por el momento hasta que Candy estuviera fuera. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar Geraldine al enterarse que la muerte de su esposo Philips y su hija Charlotte fue planeada por el hijo de Vilhelm Hertz.  
Candy terminaba de arreglarse cuando un rubio ojos azules, entraba a la residencia. Geraldine lo estaba esperando, no podía negar William era un hombre muy guapo y enamorado de Candy eso se le notaba cuando la veía sus ojos brillaban.

—¡Buenas noches! Geraldine.

—William, George adelante es una bonita noche. Candy no tarda en bajar.

—Albert, George ¡Buenas noches!  
—¡Candy! Estas hermosa mi amor. —Le dijo Albert dándole un pequeño beso en los labios.

—William tiene razón, estás muy hermosa Candy el embarazo realza más tu belleza.

—Gracias George.  
—Nos vamos mi bella dama. —Dijo Albert dando el brazo a Candy.

—Hacen una hermosa pareja hija. —una Geraldine a punto de soltar una lágrima, pero se contuvo.

Albert y Candy iban rumbo a su cita en la torre Eiffel. Albert había reservado el restaurante, George había infiltrado a gente cercana de su amigo el zorro, confiaba en él. Albert le había comentado de ese presentimiento que lo tenía intranquilo, estuvo a punto de cancelar. Pero no quería darle el anillo de compromiso a Candy en la habitación del hotel, Candy se merecía muchas cosas y él la iba a tener como una Reyna.

—¿Albert, dónde cenaremos?

—Sera una sorpresa mi amor. —Le dijo Albert besando su mano y haciendo un guiño— te gustara como a mí.

Llegaban a su destino Candy se sorprendió, la torre Eiffel se veía majestuosa, conforme avanzaban Candy se acercaba a la ventanilla para seguir viéndola.

—¡Es impresionante. Albert!

—Espera ver el restaurante por dentro.

Albert y Candy caminaban hacia la torre para subir al área de restaurante "La Belle France" que estaba decorado con pabellones de madera, dando ese estilo entre elegante y rustico que tanto adoraba Albert. Los esperaba un mesero para guiarlos a su mesa, se escuchaba una música suave al fondo, velas que hacían el ambiente más romántico.

—¡Albert es grandioso! Se ve hermosa la ciudad desde aquí, el decorado de madera me gusta.  
—Sabía que te encantaría. —Albert abrazo a Candy por detrás dándole un beso en el cuello.

—Señor. —Dijo el mesero—. Le sirvo vino.

—Por favor.

—Albert quiero tomar un poco de vino.  
—Un poco no hace daño mi amor, ven sentemos. —Les sirven el vino, la cena. Candy estaba maravillada con el lugar.

—Albert llegara más gente.

—No, lo reserve solo para nosotros siempre soñé con traerte a un lugar así durante mi amnesia, a veces me desesperaba no poder recordar eso me limitaba a buscar un mejor trabajo, quería comprarte ropa, regalarte cosas. No quería que trabajaras tanto eso me dolía no poder hacer más, suficiente hacías por los dos.

—Yo no quería que trabajaras Albert, tenía miedo que te desmayas y te golpearas la cabeza, me dolió tanto verte cuando te llevaban en la camilla por el pasillo del hospital sedado. —Albert le besa la mano a Candy.

—Pero si voy a decirte que cuando me atropellaron iba pensando en ti y no me fije al cruzar. —Le dijo Albert con una sonrisa

—Albert ya no me recuerdes ese accidente, tuve miedo de perderte.

—Mi amor no nos pongamos tristes, esos tiempos ya pasaron. Ahora estamos a la espera que nazcan nuestros hijos el fruto de nuestro amor.

Entre plática y plática terminaron su cena, Albert invita a bailar a Candy. No podía acercarla más a él sus hijos se lo impedían. Le decía palabras románticas a Candy. Ella nunca se imaginó que Albert fuera así de cariñoso.

—Aceptarías por esposo a este pobre hombre que se muere de amor por ti. ¿Candy quieres ser mi esposa?

—¡Albert! —A Candy se le salían las lágrimas.

—Claro que acepto mi amor, es lo que más deseo ser tu esposa, aunque ya lo soy. —Haciendo Candy un guiño.

Albert le coloco la argolla de compromiso era un anillo de oro blanco, con una gema de color azul con diamantes a su alrededor. Hacía juego con su vestido, algo tuvo que ver George en el color del vestido al revelar a Geraldine el color de la gema.  
—Es muy hermoso mi amor.

—Era de mi madre, ahora es tuyo, tiene una frase en el interior. Candy desliza la argolla de su dedo y lee en voz alta.  
—"Mi corazón es tuyo" ¡Albert! Como firme en la carta. —Dijo Candy sorprendida.

—Si mi amor, cuando la leí debo confesarte que llore, esa frase la había leído en la argolla de mi madre. —Candy beso a Albert él se dejó llevar, disfrutaba que Candy lo besara de esa forma apasionada.

Se separaron, Candy empezó a llorar.

—Estoy emocionada Albert después de todo lo que pasamos.

—Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

Candy parpadeo varias veces su mente la transporto cuando tenía seis años a su colina, donde conocía al chico rubio de ojos azules y su dulce sonrisa, vestido de forma extraña. Se llevó sus manos a su vestido y desprendió el broche que colgaba por dentro cerca de su corazón.

—¿Albert tú eres mi príncipe de la colina? Siempre has estado cerca de mi como no me di cuenta, tu color de cabello cambio, cuando te vi en la cascada y en Londres.

Candy se apoyó en su pecho lo abrazaba fuerte, Albert estaba conmovido levanto el rostro de Candy y la beso tiernamente los dos lloraban. Candy no quería separase de él.

—Albert te busque por tanto tiempo, siempre subía a la colina esperando verte, desde entonces llevo conmigo el broche. Ahora te lo devuelvo.  
—No Candy es tuyo, el broche le pertenece a mi futura esposa. Quería decirte este secreto cuando estuviéramos en el hogar de Pony, pero nuestros bebes nos mantendrán un tiempo en Londres. El hogar de Pony está en remodelación deje encargado a Archie de la obra.

Los ojos de Candy brillaron de emoción su pequeño hogar, sus madres y sus hermanitos estaban bien.

—Albert, gracias. —Dijo Candy llorando.

—No me gusta verte llorar.  
—Siento que no dormiré hoy.

—Yo me encargare de velar tu sueño. —Le dijo Albert besándola nuevamente.

—Nos casaremos llegando a Londres, será algo sencillo solo la familia no quiero esperar hasta que los bebes nazcan.

—Si Albert yo también quiero casarme de forma sencilla.  
—Pero si tendremos una fiesta en grande después, cuando renovemos nuestros votos, se lo prometí a tu madre.  
—Es la primera vez que bailamos Albert.

—La primera de muchas Candy, no pienso viajar sin ti no sabes lo que pase al no saber de ti, y al saberte embarazada no quería perderme esa etapa ver crecer tu vientre, los meses pasaban me estaba volviendo loco. —Albert beso a Candy con desesperación.

Era momento de partir rumbo al hotel, las personas que iban hacerse pasar por Albert y Candy tomaron su lugar bailando. Eso llamo la atención de Candy.

—Albert están vestidos como nosotros.

—Sí, Candy es por si hay un fotógrafo a la hora de salir tu y yo.  
—Entiendo.

Albert le puso a Candy su abrigo y un gorro para ocultar su cabellera rubia. A Candy la actitud de Albert le parecía extraña. Ibaider ya los esperaba donde había acordado con Albert, la pareja disfrazada salía por el frente, Albert y Candy por atrás.  
Albert alcanzo a meter a Candy al automóvil cuando se escucharon unos disparos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **Albert y Candy a punto de partir a Londres**_

 _ **Agradezco sus comentarios**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

 **EN PRIMERA PLANA**

Los disparos, gritos, gente corriendo. Candy no sabía que pasaba.

—Suba rápido señor.

—¿Albert que sucede?

—Tranquila mi amor

Los disparos seguían escuchándose en el momento que Albert cierra la puerta.

—Vayámonos atrás viene George.

—Abrace a la señora.

George iba atrás con dos amigos del zorro, también escucharon los disparos y gritos, vieron gente correr por la acera.

George iba hablando con los amigos del zorro.

—¿Qué fue lo que paso si el área estaba cubierta? ¿Quién más sabía de la reunión?  
—Ibaider llevara a los señores al hotel, el zorro debe estar enojado al rato nos dirá que fue lo que paso.

En el momento que los disfrazados salían por enfrente habían avanzado unos cinco metros cuando un sujeto se acercó a la supuesta Candy, su acompañante acciona el arma aventando a su compañero al suelo, hizo dos detonaciones dejando herido al sujeto. En ese momento otro sujeto sale corriendo la seguridad de Candy y los amigos del zorro lo persiguen. Gritándole que se detuviera.

—¡Detente o te disparo!, ¡maldita sea! Detente estas acorralado.

El sujeto gira para accionar su arma, cuando recibe un disparo en la pierna, cae al suelo e intenta disparar nuevamente y recibe un segundo disparo en el brazo.

Cuando llega el zorro, patea la pistola y le apunta.

—¿Por qué no te detuviste?, tu acompañante está herido también.

El zorro lo voltea para verle la cara y se sorprende.

—¡Hertz! ¿Eres Verner Hertz?

—Todo se fue al carajo, maldición si soy Verner Hertz.

—¿Hay alguien más involucrado?  
—No, solo nosotros dos.

—Señor el otro sujeto falleció.

—La ambulancia ya viene Hertz, revísenlo.  
El zorro iba corriendo a ver al otro sujeto y a sus contactos, alguien los traiciono estaba seguro.

—Chaparro ¿están bien?

—Sí, zorro, no conocemos al sujeto.

—Lo llevara la ambulancia también no podemos esperar, mucha gente se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido. Que saben de George y su amigo.

—Lograron irse a tiempo, la señora llevaba un gorro y un abrigo, al parecer no sabía nada.  
—Es mejor así por el momento, en su estado debe estar tranquila, y viene el evento del sábado. Quiero que pasen lista de todos los contactos, alguien nos traiciono. Debo reconocer que el amigo de George fue astuto.  
—Así es de lo contrario estaríamos hablando de una tragedia.

—No quiero ni pensarlo.

 **Residencia Hinault**

—Estás seguro Charles, que eso dijo el sujeto ese.  
—Si señora, Alphonse quería solo asustar al señor, no sé imagino que la niña iba adentro  
—Y todo porque no entrara a Alemania, Porque Dios mío era solo una niña le faltaba mucho por vivir.  
—Tome un poco de vino le hará bien.

Geraldine se tomó de un solo trago la copa de vino.

—Dame otra copa por favor.

—Es la última señora, no quiero…

—Tranquilo Charles, estoy bien dentro de lo que cabe, la duda que tenía ha quedado resuelta, no fue un accidente. Quiero que pague y Verner Hertz también.

—Así se hará.

—Sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Si señora, los accidentes en las cárceles suelen pasar.  
—Ahora me preocupa Candy.

—Ya debió terminar la cena.  
—¡Qué ruido es ese Charles!. —Charles toma su arma.

—Espere aquí por favor, los chicos deben estar afuera.

El semblante que traía Isaac no era de buenas noticias.

—Charles, hablamos en privado.

—¿Qué sucede Isaac? —preguntó Geraldine.

—Señora podemos pasar al privado.

—Adelante, todo bien en la cena.

—No, señora Geraldine.

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Dónde esta Candy?

—La señora Candy y el señor William ya están a salvo en el hotel, hubo un atentado en contra de la señora Candy al salir del restaurante.  
—¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? Isaac, Charles quiero hablar con George, un atentado pero si todo estaba asegurado.  
—Aquí estoy Geraldine.

—George explícame que fue lo que ocurrió, ¿dónde está Ibaider?

—Tranquilízate Geraldine, Ibaider está en hotel. Candy y William están bien. No sabemos cómo se enteró Hertz de la cena, su compañero murió en el acto. Estamos investigando si alguien traiciono la confianza de mi contacto o alguien de tu seguridad Geraldine.

—Charles, ¿crees que hubo traición del equipo de Ibaider?

—No lo creo, ellos juraron lealtad señora.

—Hertz quedo herido fue llevado al hospital, mi contacto está ahí, también la policía, William me pidió poner un señuelo y funciono de lo contrario Candy estaría herida. La persona que iba disfrazada de Candy fue abordada por un sujeto, pero su acompañante fue más rápido, le disparo quedando herido minutos después falleció en el lugar. Hubo gente corriendo supongo que la prensa estará investigando el hecho.  
—Quiero a la prensa fuera de esto, Charles y quiero hablar con Vihelm Hertz.

 **En el hospital**

—Comandante puede pasar. —Dijo el doctor.

—Hertz ya sabes cuáles son tus derechos, Alphonse y Derek están detenidos nos ahorraste el viaje a Alemania. Te esperan muchos años de cárcel, el atentado que sufrió la señora Candy y la muerte de Philips y Charlotte, no la tienes fácil. Serás trasladado a la comisaría para rendir tu declaración tus heridas no ameritan hospitalización, te recuperas en la cárcel. Señores llévenselo.

Verner Hertz iba pensando lo cerca que estuvo de lograr su objetivo, sin tener un plan para secuestrar a Candy. Había llegado a la plaza de la torre Eiffel cuando una rubia llamo su atención, al caballero que la acompañaba no lo conocía, no lo dejaron entrar al área del restaurante, pensó que estaba de suerte, Espero que la pareja terminara de cenar para llevar acabo su mal planeado plan en ese momento, no se imaginó que el área estaba vigilada desde tres horas antes.

 **En el hotel**

—Déjame ayudarte a cambiarte.

—Albert quiero sentarme, que fue lo que sucedió.  
Albert recarga a Candy en su pecho, se acuesta con Candy encima le acaricia su espalda.  
—Mi amor lo que tengo que decirte, quiero que lo tomes con calma, cuando llegue me entere que un auto te seguía desde el evento de recaudación, al parecer tenían planeado secuestrarte.

—¡¿Qué dices!? Secuestrarme a mí, pero porque.

—Al parecer la persona quería dinero fácil y tú eras un blanco perfecto, no te habías dado cuenta pero desde que llegaste tenías vigilancia a discreción, gracias a eso a la salida del evento de recaudación no pudieron secuestrarte. Geraldine ha mantenido todo esto en secreto, no quería que te enteraras.

Albert le acariciaba el vientre, sintió movimiento de sus bebes, Candy puso su malo sobre la de él.

—No sabía que tenía vigilancia.

—Geraldine es la mujer más rica de Francia, si alguien quisiera hacerle daño, buscarían un blanco fácil, ayudaste mucho al no querer salir solo en contadas ocasiones, la cena la quería cancelar tenía un mal presentimiento, le pedí a George que alguien se disfrazara de nosotros por eso te puse el gorro y el abrigo. Al rato que regrese George le preguntare que paso, se supone que había vigilancia. No me hubiera perdonado que algo te hubiera pasado. Le dijo Albert mirándola a la cara. La beso con infinita ternura acariciando su vientre, el dolor del pecho había desaparecido, cuando escucho los disparos sabía que algo malo había pasado.

—Sientes alguna molestia.

—No mi amor solo que la noticia me tomo por sorpresa, no quiero que vuelvan a ocultarme las cosas.

—Pensaba decírtelo hoy, en tu estado no era conveniente decirte estarías nerviosa, nos mantendremos en el hotel tal vez venga Geraldine a visitarnos. —Le dijo con una sonrisa.

—Pasado mañana es el evento asistirá la primera dama, después nos iremos a Londres. Hay algo más que quiero decirte.

—Dime estaré tranquila, no te preocupes.  
—Archie terminó con Annie. —Candy se quedó en silencio eso llamo la atención de Albert— ¿Estas bien mi amor?

—Sí, porque lo preguntas.

—Pensé que la noticia te pondría triste.  
—Cuando íbamos rumbo a New York, mi madre quería saber más de mí, me reverse unas cosas, que fui adoptaba por los Andrew, que fui a estudiar a Londres, solo le mencione a Annie y Paty. Annie es como una hermana para mí le dije, también le mencione que había sido adoptada por los Britter, que la señora Britter me había prohíbo acercarme a Annie, que fingiera no conocerla, eso me dolió, era una niña y mi corazón de hermana hizo que guardara el secreto de Annie, no quería perjudicarla. Ella había sido adoptada por una familia rica, mientras yo era la sirvienta de los Legan.

—¡Candy! —Dijo Albert con sus ojos llorosos, cuanto habían abusado de una niña inocente, aprovechándose de su buen corazón. Le dio un beso en la cabeza y la apretó a su cuerpo.

—Mi madre conoció a Annie en una cena antes de su accidente en Chicago, le comente que Annie era muy tímida. Me dijo que la Annie que vio en la cena distaba mucho de ser tímida eso me dio a entender, que Annie es la típica señorita que son preparadas para casarse con hombres como tú, donde hay dinero pero no amor. Pensé en Archie lo había animado a que se fijara en ella, ahora de saber que terminaron me siento aliviada.

Albert la apretó más a su cuerpo le beso la frente, alzo la cara a Candy vio que estaba llorando.

—¡Candy! Cuanto has sufrido pequeña.

Solo de acordarse como lo había mirado Annie le causaba repulsión. No quiero que vuelvas a sentirte menos mi amor, lo que hizo la señora Britter fue aprovecharse de tu buen corazón y saber cuánto quieres a Annie.

—Tú quieres a Annie como a una hermana, pero ella te desprecia. Se escucha fuerte pero es la verdad, fue uno de los motivos por los que Archie termino con ella, Annie todavía siente celos de ti, piensa que Archie sigue enamorado de ti. Realmente dudo que este enamorada de Archie.

—Pensé que había cambiado, la quiero como una hermana pero no podre confiar en ella.  
—Eso me tranquiliza mi amor, no podre obligarte a que la hagas a un lado. Sé que la pondrás en su lugar si se llegara a dar el caso.  
—Si mi amor, sino soy yo será mi madre desde que le conté lo de la señora Britter, siento que no la vera con buenos ojos y a los Legan menos.

—Los Legan dejaran de pertenecer a nuestra familia, los quiero lejos de nosotros Candy, igual sino lo hago yo lo hará ella. —Los dos rieron juntos— Tienes una mamá que te adora y te protege Candy.

—Vamos a descansar, mañana hablaremos con George.

Amanecía en París los acontecimientos ocurridos en la noche cerca de la torre Eiffel, estaba en boca de todos, la autoridades pedían calma que era un hecho aislado, afuera de la comandancia había reporteros.

—Señor que nos tiene que decir respeto a los hechos ocurridos, durante la noche cerca de la torre Eiffel, se menciona por gente que estuvo cerca del lugar de los hechos que hubo disparos.  
—Momento señores no se amontonen, si efectivamente hubo disparos, trataron de asaltar a una pareja que estaba cerca de la torre Eiffel, había policías cerca que respondieron al auxilio de las personas, falleciendo en el lugar de los hechos el asaltante, la ciudadanía puede estar tranquila. No tengo más que decir.

—Señor se habla de otro herido.  
—Era un transeúnte que al escuchar disparos corrió para protegerse como lo haría cualquier ciudadano cuando su vida está en peligro. No paso a mayores. Que tengan un excelente día.

 **Residencia Hinault**

—Charles no salió nada en el periódico.

—No señora, solo unos reporteros que estuvieron en la comandancia, ya se retiraron.  
—Muy bien, el señor Hertz está por llegar lo pasas al privado.

Llegaba a la residencia de Geraldine Hinault, el señor Vihelm Hertz cabizbajo al enterarse de los hechos atroces que su hijo había cometido en contra de una familia, que su único propósito era expandir sus negocios, su hijo años atrás había estado al frente, por malos manejos la empresa estaba en números rojos y al enterarse que otra compañía del mismo ramo entraría a Alemania, imagino que sería la ruina de la empresa Hertz.

—¡Buenos días! Señora Hinault. Geraldine al ver al señor Hertz ojeroso se imaginó por lo que estaba pasando.

—Adelante señor Hertz, él es Charles mi secretario particular.  
—Lamento profundamente lo ocurrido con su familia, y los hechos reciente con la señora Candy White, tiene mi palabra que mi hijo pagara en la cárcel de eso me encargare personalmente. No estaba enterado hasta que recibí la llamada de su secretario. Saque a mi hijo de la empresa por malos manejos, ignoraba sus adicciones y deudas. No me estoy justificando por sus actos. Agradezco que me haya querido recibir en su residencia, esto no saldrá a la luz pública como me ha pedido.

—Estamos de acuerdo que se mantendrá en secreto esta situación, no quiero escándalo que lo perjudiquen más en sus negocios, a pesar de mi dolor de perder a mi esposo y a mi hija, solo quiero justicia, los acontecimientos de anoche pudieron terminar en otra tragedia.

—Tiene mi palabra que se hará justicia. Como un hombre derrotado Vihelm dejo la residencia, no quiso ver a su hijo en la cárcel para él estaba muerto, su abogado se encargaría que no saliera de la cárcel. El señor Hertz decía había otras maneras hijo, de solucionar los problemas, pero el vicio y la ambición juntos nos hacen perder la cabeza.

 **En el hotel Ritz**

Albert se había despertado hace media hora le gustaba observar a Candy, la volvió abrazar y se quedó dormido nuevamente, no tenían planeado levantarse temprano, solo quedaba el evento del sábado y de ahí partirían a Londres.

George llegaba a casa de su amigo el zorro, quería saber si hay más implicados.

—Adelante George, sé que debes estar impaciente, Hertz dice que no hay más implicados, Chaparro se encargó de hablar con todos los contactos que tenemos en la ciudad, todos coinciden que nadie siguió a la señora Candy en su recorrido hasta la torre Eiffel, tú sabes cómo se mueven ellos, en la explana de la torre desde un día antes ya tenía gente allí, había turistas ninguno sospechoso, hasta anoche que una hora antes llegaron dos hombres, cuando llego la señora Candy fue que uno de ellos se quedó mirando a la rubia, esta demás decirte que la señora llama mucho la atención por su belleza. De mis contactos no salió información eso te lo puedo asegurar hermano.

—Charles también dice que de su equipo juraron lealtad a Geraldine.  
—Entonces fue coincidencia que llegara ahí, y dice la verdad. Para el sábado ya tengo gente ahí vigilando el lugar.

—Geraldine quiere darte una gratificación por tu ayuda, que dices la aceptas.  
—Claro que si hermano, tengo que dar un incentivo a mi gente, ellos son leales cuando quieren vienen y descansan, aquí les provengo comida, medicinas. Están acostumbrados a su vida en la calle.

—Entonces le diré a Charles.

—Puedes darle mis datos a él no hay problema, así estaremos en contacto, vivimos en la misma ciudad.

En hotel Albert y Candy despertaban, Candy sorprendida iban a ser las doce nunca había dormido tanto, pero la plática que tuvo con Albert termino tarde. Albert seguía durmiendo ella no quería despertarlo, él la tenía abrazada.

—Sigue durmiendo Candy. —Dijo Albert sin abrir los ojos.

—Albert ya dormí bastante.

—Ja, ja, ja lo sé mi amor yo también, me desperté temprano y me volví a dormir, sentí que descanse tenerte entre mis brazos, en la cama, no quiero levantarme.  
—Ja, ja, ja Albert tenemos que comer.

—Quieres comer primero o nos bañamos primero. —Le dijo Albert haciendo un guiño.

—Vamos a bañarnos, crees que George pueda comer con nosotros aquí en la habitación, quiero saber que paso.

—Sí, le hablare primero, vamos a bañarnos.

Albert y Candy se bañaban, él le pasa por su cuerpo una suave esponja, los brazos, espalda se pone en cuclillas para pasar la esponja por sus piernas, le besa el vientre.  
—Me parece que creció más tu vientre, se están moviendo nuestros hijos. Te duele mi amor.  
—Un poco, tengo la sensación que les gusta el sonido del agua o será mi imaginación, se están acomodando, mira ya se calmaron. Ya quiero tenerlos en mis brazos para ver sus caritas.

—Yo también, cuando supe que eran dos me alegre tanto, quiero tener una familia grande Candy. —Le dijo besando a Candy su mano recorrió el cuerpo de Candy, hasta llegar a ese punto que era su perdición y que solo él podía tocar y disfrutar, escuchar los gemidos de Candy lo excitaba más. Candy lo sorprendió tocando su miembro, la beso con desesperación, beso su cuello.

—¡Candy! Me estas volviendo loco. —Juntos llegaron al clímax, Candy estaba sonrojada pensó que había sido atrevida.

—Te sonrojas mi amor, me encanto lo que hiciste y espero que no sea la última. —Le dio un beso sentía que iba a desfallecer, terminaron de bañarse.

Minutos después llego George junto con la comida. George miraba a Albert sabía que Candy era el amor de su vida eso cualquiera lo podía notar, la felicidad que se desprendía de los rubios eso se lo comprobaba.

—George, ¡Buenos días!

—Candy, William ¡Buenos días!  
—Pasemos a comer, me muero de hambre —dijo Albert sonrojado. George solo sonrió.

—George salió algo en los periódicos.

—No William todo se ha manejado discretamente aunque la prensa no quita el dedo del renglón.

—Esperemos que todo quede en un incidente.

—Así lo manejo el comandante con la prensa, como un hecho aislado.  
—Pero quien quería secuestrarme y por qué, George.

—El que planeo todo fue Verner Hertz, quería dinero fácil, su padre lo corrió de las empresas por malos manejos. Fue coincidencia que estuviera en la explanada de la torre Eiffel el día de la cena, tu plan funciono William al cambiar la salida, los disparos que se escucharon fue cuando el compañero de Hertz se acercó a la supuesta Candy su acompañante que le dicen Chaparro fue más rápido y le disparo. Murió en lugar de los hechos, no hay más involucrados.

Albert sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, si no hubiera pensado en los disfrazados tal vez las consecuencias serían otras.

—Falta el evento del sábado ya hay vigilancia desde este momento, William le di una gratificación a mi contacto.  
—Está bien George, gracias a él fueron capturados todos.

—Me retiro William tengo unos pendientes todavía.  
Albert abrazo a Candy, no quería separarse de ella.

—¿Albert que te pasa?

—Solo de pensar que estuviste en peligro, no quiero pensar ya en eso.

—Mi amor que quieres hacer, poder disfrazarnos y salir de paseo.

—Me encantaría Albert, pero siento que no podré caminar mucho, con el peso de los bebes las piernas me duelen.  
—¡Candy! ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Llevo tres días con la molestia, tal vez porque escuchan a su papá es que se mueven tanto, siento que en un día creció más el vientre.

—Vamos a la cama te daré un masaje.

Llego el sábado Candy recibiría un reconocimiento por su labor en los orfanatos en manos de la primera dama de Francia, todo empezó en el orfanato "Una Sonrisa". Su entrega y trabajo era reconocido en la ciudad. Pero iba a traspasar fronteras entre los invitados estaban primeras damas de otros países, querían llevar el proyecto "Una Sonrisa" a sus respectivos países.

Albert terminaba de acomodarse la barba, que había asustado a Candy cuando la rescato de la cascada.

—Mi amor no te vayas a desmayar cuando me veas.

—Ja, ja, ja Albert te confundí con un oso con esa barba.  
—Bueno está es otra, pero tengo que hacerle caso a George o no me dejara estar presente. —Los dos rieron. Albert le había comprado el vestido a Candy además de joyería que hacía juego con su anillo de compromiso.

El salón "Flamme" reconocido por llevar a cabo los eventos de la socialité parisina, llegan automóviles de lujo, había seguridad estaría la primera dama Gabrielle Abarnou de Domecq.  
Albert y Candy llegaban acompañados por George, en un carro atrás venia Geraldine, Charles y Annette. Annette tenía la encomienda de no separarse de Candy.  
Albert bajaba y ayudaba a Candy, la prensa la esperaba querían todas fotos posibles de ella, ahora la prensa podía estar cerca de Candy. Querían acercarse más a Candy pero la seguridad se lo impidió.

—Señora Candy unas palabras para los franceses que han aplaudido su labor en los orfanatos.

Candy se acercó acompañada de Albert y George. Albert la tenía tomada de la cintura, los flashes no se hicieron esperar, murmuraciones alrededor, nadie conocía al acompañante.

—¡Buenos noches! A todos, estoy emocionada por recibir este reconocimiento, y que este proyecto este traspasando fronteras. Gracias a la gente que ha apoyado que este sueño se haga realidad.  
—¿Quién es la persona que la acompaña?

—Esto todo señores no más preguntas. —Dijo Ibaider

Al entrar al salón Candy es recibida con aplausos, ella estaba muy emocionada se aferró a la mano de Albert y él le sonrió.

—Este es tu logro pequeña. —Y le beso la mano.

—Vamos hija que nos vas hacer llorar, nos espera la primera dama.

Se escucha una voz en el estrado, pidiendo calma y que dejaran pasar a la señora Candy White Hinault. El nombre completo tomo por sorpresa a los reporteros que se encontraban dentro del salón.

—¡Buenas noches! Damas y caballeros es para mí un honor ceder el micrófono a la primera dama de Francia. Los asistentes se pusieron de pie aplaudiendo.

—Gracias pueden sentarse, es un gusto para mi entregar este reconocimiento a un ángel, que en el poco tiempo que llevo de conocerla se ha ganado mi corazón y el del pueblo francés. Se escuchaban aplausos. Su proyecto que empezó en un orfanato se ha extendido a todo el país y muy pronto estará en otros países. Los niños que sean dejados en estos orfanatos, tendrán techo, comida, además recibirán una preparación académica, mientras dura su estancia en el orfanato hasta el momento de ser adoptados. Los niños que no puedan ser adoptados tendrán una beca para continuar con su preparación y labrarse un futuro. Los niños que sean adoptados recibirán una visita domiciliaria, esto es para verificar si el niño o niña ha sido bien recibido por los miembros de la familia, esto será durante el proceso de adaptación del infante con su nueva familia.

Es para mí un honor entregar esta medalla a la señora Candy White Hinault. Los aplausos y las personas de pie, mientras Candy llegaba al estrado acompañada de Albert.

—Tu puedes mi amor, acuérdate de tus madres, en el hogar de Pony donde creciste y te hicieron ser la maravillosa persona que eres hoy en día.

—¡Albert!

—Sabes que ere mucha más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras, aquí estoy contigo mi amor.

Los aplausos seguían, la primera dama entrega la medalla a Candy, conmocionada también.

—¡Muchas felicidades! Candy y por hacernos ver que nuestros niños necesitan personas que los cuiden y protejan.  
—¡Gracias! ¡Muchas gracias! Por escucharme y apoyar esta noble causa. —Dijo Candy aguantando las ganas de llorar.

—Pueden sentarse damas y caballeros, Soy Candy White Hinault fui dejada a los seis meses en un orfanato llamado el hogar de Pony, agradezco a mis padres que me hayan dejado en ese maravilloso lugar, ahí en ese hermoso lugar conocí a una persona que ha ocupado mi corazón desde entonces. Fui criada por dos personas la señorita Pony y la hermana María mis dos madres. Nunca me he avergonzado por haber sido dejada en un orfanato, estoy orgullosa de decir a los cuatros vientos de donde provengo. A mi paso hasta el día de hoy he conocido personas buenas y malas, que me han hecho más fuerte. En unas de las clausulas al momento de ser adoptado un infante se especifica que el menor debe saber que es adoptado, será mejor su adaptación y crecerá seguro, no será un niño temeroso de que alguien descubra su pasado.

Como ustedes pueden ver la decoración son imágenes de niños sonrientes, muchos de ellos han sido adoptados y esas sonrisas no serían posibles sin su apoyo, la imagen que tengo a mi derecha es de Erick de seis añitos celebrando por primera vez su cumpleaños rodeado de sus hermanitos, nos hizo prender las velas en tres ocasiones. Se escuchan sonrisas y llantos entre los asistentes.

A mi izquierda está Karen de tres años, sonriente y tomada de la mano de sus padres, ella voltea a ver a sus hermanitos y les dedica esa hermosa sonrisa que ustedes pueden observar en la imagen.

Aquí tengo una carta de Karen que con ayuda de sus madres del orfanato les dedica a ustedes.

 _ **Glacias pol ayudalnos tendle una mamá y un papá y pol mi pastel que comí con mis helmanos y Candy.**_

 _ **Kalen**_

Y estas sonrisas damas y caballeros no serían posible sin su donativo que amablemente nos hacen llegar a la fundación "Una Sonrisa"

Este proyecto empezó con mi madre aquí presente Geraldine Hinault. Gracias mamá por tu confianza y tu apoyo.

Los invito a que visiten los orfanatos, nuestros niños se ponen felices cuando hay visitas. Los niños de los orfanatos esperan por un papá y una mamá. ¡Muchas gracias!

Los asistentes se ponen de pie aplaudiendo se notan lágrimas en sus ojos, la primera dama abraza a Candy la besa en ambas mejillas.

Albert esperaba de pie a Candy sus ojos se notaban rojos, Candy emocionada necesita de esos brazos que tanto la han reconfortado.  
—¡Albert! Mi amor —y se abraza a Albert. Él le besa la frente y la envuelve en sus brazos.

—Ya estas más tranquila, pequeña.

—Sí, me emocione tal vez las hormonas del embarazo.  
—Me dejaste sin palabras mi amor, estoy conmovido como tú. —Le dijo levantando su rostro y dando un pequeño beso en su boca. Los flashes no se hicieron esperar.

—Damas y caballeros los invito a sentarse, la cena será servida en estos momentos. Por su atención ¡Muchas gracias!

Albert conduce a Candy a la mesa, todos se ponen de pie había lágrimas en sus ojos lo pudo notar Candy. Ella les dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

—¡Candy! Hija estoy orgullosa de ti. —Le dijo Geraldine abrazándola, llenándola de besos, las lágrimas no cesaban.

—¡Gracias, mamá! Eres la madre que siempre quise tener.

—Sentemos hija debes estar cansada.

Terminada la cena piden a Candy y las primeras damas posar para una foto, es la imagen que estaría en primera plana en los periódicos en varios países.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 ** _¡Muchas Gracias! Por sus comentarios_**

 ** _Nos leemos XOXO_**


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO 16**

 **RUMBO A LONDRES**

Amanecía en la ciudad de París, una ligera llovizna caía sobre la ciudad, gente caminando cuidándose de los charcos de agua para no ser salpicados por los automóviles, los restaurantes habrían sus puertas, listos para recibir a los clientes con un rico café el clima lluvioso hizo descender la temperatura. Los repartidores de periódicos empezaban su tarea dejándolo en tiendas, restaurantes, oficinas, depósitos donde el lector con una moneda podía obtener un ejemplar.

En la residencia Hinault llegaban arreglos florares, unos sencillos y otros ostentosos. Había reporteros afuera de la casa desde temprano, al saber que la Candy fue criada en un orfanato y ahora es la hija de la mujer más rica de Francia, querían entrevistarla. Si era posible escribir su historia.

—¡Buenos días, señora!

—¡Buenos días, Annette!

—Señora, afuera hay reporteros esperando desde la madrugada y siguen llegando arreglos para la señora Candy, han sido revisados previamente.

—¡Santo cielo! ¡Qué hermosa se ve la estancia con tantas flores!

—Los hemos tenido que acomodar en toda la casa ya no hay espacio aquí los llevaremos a las otras casas.

—Mi hija llegara en tres horas, hay que avisar a Ibaider que tiene que entrar por la parte de atrás.

 **En el hotel Ritz**

Albert abrazaba a Candy, le acariciaba la espalda, recordaba las palabras de Candy estaba conmovido, cuando Candy menciono donde se conocieron y desde entonces ha estado en su corazón.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Mi amor, estoy orgulloso de ti. —Le dijo besando su frente.

—Me parece un sueño, lo que estoy viviendo este proyecto llegara a varios países, tendré gente de confianza para que cada niño sea bien recibido, no quiero que pasen lo que yo viví con los Legan.

Le escribiré a mis madres desde Londres, les hablare de ti como nos conocimos, lo de la colina será nuestro secreto, no quiero que nadie más lo sepa, Annie sabe de mi príncipe pero no sabrá que eres tú.

—Pensé que nombrarías a los Legan,.

—No quise hacerlo pero la prensa no tardara en saberlo, prefiero que ellos investiguen, que no sea yo quien de esa nota, no quiero guardar rencor en mi corazón, pero ahora con mis hijos, no tolerare un insulto hacía ellos… ya no soy la pobre huérfana. Te tengo a ti y a mi madre.

—No dejare que nadie te haga daño pequeña, ni a mis hijos tampoco. Hay una noticia triste que tengo que darte, contrate a un detective para buscarte su investigación nos llevó con Mery Jane. Ella falleció eso le dijo el doctor Frank.

Candy se queda mirando a Albert. Él la abraza se quedaron en silencio, siente como escurren las lágrimas de Candy por su pecho.

—¡Albert!... Aprendí mucho de ella, gracias a ella encontré a mi madre aunque… también le provoque dolores de cabeza. —Albert sonrió

—Nos damos un baño, tu madre nos espera y George ya debe estar listo.

—Ahora me ayudaras a bañarme.

—Claro que si, me gusta verte desnuda y embarazada, disfrutar esta etapa, nuestra intimidad. Me sentía frustrado a no saber de ti y saber que estabas embarazada, si tenías algún problema, muchas cosas venían a mi mente.

Albert y Candy salían acompañados de George e Ibaider, seguía la llovizna. Candy se abrazaba a Albert, estaban juntos de nuevo. Su vida había dado un giro, ella nunca se imaginó que a su edad pudiera encontrar a un ángel, una madre por quien siempre espero en hogar de Pony y nunca llego.

—Vamos a entrar por la parte de atrás señora, hay reporteros desde la madruga afuera de la residencia.

Ahora entendía George por qué el zorro le llamo una fortaleza, podías entrar o salir sin que nadie lo note.

—¡Candy, Hija! ¿Cómo amanecieron?

—Bien mamá, pero que rico aroma huele a… ¡Cielos! ¡Albert!

Candy se llevó las manos a la boca, al ver la cantidad de arreglos florales, Albert y George también se quedaron sorprendidos.

—¡Mamá! ¡Esto es impresionante!

—Y siguen llegando más hija, hemos tenido que llevar a las otras casas, aquí todas las habitaciones están llenas de flores, el aroma es delicioso. Falta ver la nota del periódico. Vamos a desayunar o será comida, hay reporteros afuera esperándote.

Albert ayuda a Candy a sentarse, mañana partirían para Londres, tenía asuntos que atender para su presentación. Pero antes lo más importante su boda.

—Bueno pasemos a la sala, tenemos cita con Jean en el hospital más tarde.

—Señora Candy, esto es para usted —dijo Isaac entregándole tres rosas a Candy con una tarjeta.

 _ **Señora Candy White**_

 _ **Yo también fui adoptada como usted, tengo unos padres maravillosos y dos hermanos que me cuidan, soy la menor de la familia, tengo 14 años. Su historia nos conmovió, sabemos de su buen corazón y que vera porque cada niño sea feliz, su labor llegara muy lejos. Los niños que somos dejados en un orfanato sabemos de las carencias que hay y soñamos con tener una familia.**_

 _ **Giselle Moreau.**_

—Estás bien, Candy.

—Sí, Giselle es una chica que fue adoptada y es feliz como yo.

—Bueno hija tienes que controlarte, han sido muchas emociones en estos días, la prensa está afuera, ¿quieres hablar con ellos?, o salgo a despedirlos.

—Saldré a saludarlos, sé que están desde temprano y el clima no está para hacerlos esperar.

—William yo saldré con Candy.

—George traje mi disfraz y las gafas.

—Ibaider, está controlado afuera.

—Si, señora.

—Muy bien, vamos hija, no tienes que contestar a todas las preguntas, saldremos todos.

Charles habla con los reporteros. —La señora Candy saldrá un momento, les pido que no se empujen, y respeten el límite que le hemos marcado.

Se abre la puerta principal y empiezan los flashes. Candy iba abrazada por Albert, le dedica una sonrisa.

—Señora Candy ¿dónde se encuentra el hogar de Pony?

—Cerca de Sombil, en Lakewood

—¿La persona que la abraza?

—Es la persona que siempre ha ocupado mi corazón.

—¿Es su pareja?

—Así es.

—Preguntas personales no están permitidas, —dijo Charles.

—Señora Candy, Soy Alice de la editorial "Amour" nos gustaría que su historia llegara a cada rincón del mundo.

—Déjame tus datos con Charles.

—Señora Candy, soy Giselle

—¡Giselle!

—Solo quiero tomarme una foto con usted.

—Muy bien déjenla pasar, no importa si sales en la prensa.

—No tengo inconveniente.

—Giselle es una chica que también se crió en un orfanato y hoy tiene una hermosa familia.

Los flashes de los reporteros, todos querían estar cerca de Candy. Después de que era imposible conseguir una foto de ella.

—Les agradezco su presencia, el clima no es favorable para estar esperando no quiero que se vayan a enfermar. —Los reporteros se rieron.

—Es todo señores. —Dijo charles.

—Entremos que el clima esta frío, la nota de hoy fue tu reconocimiento hija, lo recaudado por la cena fue el doble. Las primeras damas que estuvieron presentes empezaran a trabajar en el proyecto.

 _ **Gazelle**_

 _ **El evento de gala en el salón "Flamme" donde la primera dama Gabrielle Abarnou de Domecq. Entrego un reconocimiento por su loable labor a la señora Candy White Hinault fundadora del proyecto "Una Sonrisa" que traspasara fronteras, estuvo acompañada de las primeras damas de Brasil, México, Alemania, Italia, España, Canadá y Portugal. Se ha ganado el corazón de los franceses, además de su belleza y ser la heredera del consorcio Hinault es una persona sencilla, humilde. Nos ha recordado que no debemos olvidarnos de que en un orfanato hay ángeles que esperan por un papá y una mamá.**_

—Saliste hermosa hija, estás en todos los periódicos vinieron del extranjero también. Solo nos queda ir con el doctor, aunque es domingo él nos recibirá, las maletas están hechas salimos a primera hora.

Llegaban al hospital Saint-Anges. Los esperaba el doctor Jean.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Candy! Estas en todos los periódicos, en una labor muy hermosa de cuidar a los infantes desde que son dejados hasta que son adoptados. Estuve presente en la gala tu discurso me conmovió.

—Jean me hubiera gustado saludarte.

—Era tu día no quería importunar.

—Jean es el Albert el padre de mis hijos.

Eso conmovió a Albert, para él Candy ya era su esposa desde hace tiempo, pero entendía que en la sociedad en que vivían, las mujeres podían ser señaladas por vivir con un hombre sin estar casados.

Para Albert no pasó desapercibido que el doctor miraba de una forma peculiar a Candy. Albert ya no llevaba la barba.

—Buenos vamos a checar como están esos bebes, has tenido una molestia.

—Sí, me duelen las piernas.

—Bueno es normal son dos bebes y conociendo al papá probablemente sean altos, tu vientre ya se ve voluminoso estas a días de cumplir los siete meses, tus pies no los veo hinchados, voy autorizar el viaje a Londres, guardaras reposo, puedes caminar si lo deseas distancias cortas y descansar.

Quiere escuchar el corazón de sus hijos Albert.

—Me encantaría. Al escuchar el corazón de sus hijos Albert se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas, están hermoso escucharlos.

—Albert me vas hacer llorar también.

—Pero es de alegría mi amor. —Le dijo Albert dándole un beso.

—Entonces doctor, todo va bien con mis hijos. —pregunto Albert.

—Sí, Candy ha presentado un embarazo normal, no ha tenido molestia alguna, salvo el dolor de las piernas pero es normal, si el dolor es constante y molesto, que no deje moverte, entonces tendrán que acudir al hospital para revisión tengo un colega en Londres aquí están sus datos, igual pueden buscar a otro. Por mi parte es todo, que tengan feliz viaje.

—Gracias doctor.

—¡Muchas gracias, Jean!

Era una mañana gris y fría cuando arribaron varios automóviles a la estación de ferrocarriles para abordar rumbo al puerto Le Havre. Geraldine había hablado con Albert, que la seguridad de Candy iba a ser la misma, aunque él tuviera su gente de confianza, ella también vería por su hija había dispuesto cuatro guardaespaldas para su estancia en Londres. Albert iba preocupado el viaje iba ser largo, en ocasiones veía el rostro de Candy con dolor. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor quedarse en París, la segunda opción de irse él y dejar a Candy no estaba en sus planes, prefería echarse a los del consejo encima que dejarla.

—Sientes una molestia Candy.

—No mi amor, estas preocupado.

—Sí, tendremos que tomar el barco al puerto de Dover.

—En el barco descansare, no te preocupes… Quiero dormir un rato abrázame.

—Deja me acomodo bien para no lastimar tu espalda.

El movimiento del tren arrullaba a Candy y Albert se habían quedado dormidos los dos, en su estuvo tocando la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta abrió con cuidado y la imagen que vio le enterneció. Candy recostada sobre el pecho de Albert, el abrazándola, tomo una manta y se las puso encima, la temperatura había descendido, la lluvia arreciaba, se escuchaba el golpeteo del agua en la ventana. George prefirió dejarlos dormir, mientras Geraldine, Charles, Annette y el equipo de seguridad comían.

—Es mejor dejarlos descansar George, Candy tuvo una semana pesada siento que el peso de los bebes la cansa.

Albert despertaba pero Candy seguía dormida, escuchaba su respiración pausada. Estaba anocheciendo, mañana tomarían el barco con destino al puerto de Dover.

Geraldine les había dejado leche y pastel de chocolate. Albert se preguntó cuánto habían dormido y la frasada quien se las puso.

El sol les daba la bienvenida al puerto de Dover, la mañana era fría. Candy había descansado estar junto a Albert era lo que deseaba.

—¡Buenos días! Mi amor.

—¡Albert! Dormimos mucho.

—La verdad nos hacía falta, desayunaremos en el barco ya estamos por llegar.

—La verdad es poco lo que puedo comer, con los bebes me siento llena.

—Pero tienes que comer algo, no quiero que te vayas a sentir mal. —Dijo Albert preocupado.

—William, Candy hemos llegado. Es una mañana fresca, los autos esperan. —Dijo George.

Abordaban los autos rumbo al puerto, Albert veía a Candy con mejor semblante, instalados en su camarote, Albert preparaba un baño para Candy.

—Déjame ayudarte con el vestido, —la llevo a la tina, Candy le dijo que se metiera con ella.

—Estás segura Candy, déjame ayudarte y luego me baño yo, siento que ya no puedes con el peso.

 **CHICAGO**

El señor Britter veía y veía una y otra vez la imagen en primera plana del periódico, tendría que hablar con su hija, la chica del periódico era algo parecida a Candy, pero está muy cambiada parecía toda una dama de sociedad y además con un notorio embarazo, no podía ser Candy y en Francia. Salía de su oficina rumbo a su casa pensativo, su hija tenía tiempo que no mencionaba a Candy y esa amiga suya Bianca no terminaba de gustarle esa amistad.

—¡Señor, buenas tardes!

—¡Buenas tardes! Alfred, mi hija se encuentra.

—Si señor en su habitación.

—Papá llegas temprano.

—Si hija quiero hacerte una pregunta.

—Tú dirás

—¿Qué sabes de Candy?

Esa pregunta no se la espera Annie, porque estaba interesado su padre en Candy.

—A qué viene eso padre.

—Te hice una pregunta, no me respondas con otra, hace tiempo que dejaste de mencionar a Candy, tantos que ya no recuerdo.

Para su padre no pasó desapercibido en nerviosismo de su hija.

—No sé nada de ella hace mucho no la frecuento.

—¿Sigue ella viviendo en Chicago?

—Si, supongo que si.

—Supones o no sabes que ha pasado con Candy, desde que me entere que terminaste tu relación con Archie Cornwell, imagine que tu relación con Candy seguiría. —Le dijo enseñándole el periódico.

Annie no podía creer lo que la imagen le estaba mostrando, esa señorita o señora le daba un aire a Candy, pero no podía ser ella, la señora del periódico era mucho más sofisticada, hojeo el periódico y vio a Candy en compañía de Albert, pero no logró reconocerlo con barba, al parecer era su esposo la tenía abrazada, Annie pensaba Albert está aquí en Chicago.

—Tiene parecido con Candy, hasta el nombre Candy White Hinault heredera del consorcio Hinault la mayor fábrica de Textiles del mundo, además dueña de pozos petroleros y barcos. Le acaban de dar un reconocimiento por su labor con los orfanatos en compañía de varias primeras damas, muchas coincidencias. Con ese consorcio es con quien quiero cerrar un negocio.

—De que hablas querido. —Dijo la señora Britter. Annie le mostró el periódico a su mamá, pero en su mente decía no puede ser ella, que no sea esa huérfana muerta de hambre.

—¿Qué tiene la noticia?, es una heredera francesa que hay con eso.

—El nombre y el parecido con Candy. —Dijo el señor Britter, su esposa se empieza a carcajear.

—Querido esa huérfana no puede ser está señorita de sociedad, mira la imagen es sofisticada, voltea con elegancia a las cámaras, la mitad del periódico son imágenes de ella. Hinault, Annie así se apellida Geraldine, Hinault será familiar.

—No lo sé madre.

—No pensé que pudieras referirte así de Candy, te recuerdo que se crió con Annie. Candy ha logrado valerse por sí misma a pesar de que fue adoptada por los Andrew, la vi una vez en el hospital cuidando al señor Mcgregor, admiro su valentía, ella nunca se ha avergonzado de su origen.

Con esas palabras de su padre, Annie sintió odiar más a Candy, pero tenía que salir de dudas, buscaría a Archie.

 **Mansión Andrew**

—Archie que bueno que llegas.

—Sucede algo tía abuela.

—Sí, le dijo enseñándole el periódico.

—¡Es Candy! —Dijo Archie sorprendido de verla y embarazada, el rubio que la tenía abrazada con barba, ¿quién es?, se preguntaba qué había pasado con su tío.

—Archie es Candy, ¿verdad?

—Si tía, pero no sabía que estaba embarazada y el señor que la abraza, será el esposo. Mi tío estará desecho, fue por mi gatita y Candy al parecer tiene pareja.

—El de la barba es William, ese disfraz que usaba cuando andaba de vagabundo. Archie se quedó sorprendido de saber lo que tenía que hacer Albert, cuanto tiempo estuvieron viviendo esa farsa del tío abuelo William.

—Candy está embarazada de William, él me lo dijo, fue uno de los motivos por lo que discutimos.

—Realmente se ve muy hermosa mi prima, no le va a gustar que le diga tía.

Archie leía la nota y llamaba su atención el nombre que llevaba Candy.

—Candy White Hinault, heredera del consorcio Hinault. —Dijo mirando a su tía.

—También me sorprendí, recibí un telegrama de William se casara con Candy en Londres, Candy ya tiene siete meses y serán dos bebes. —Dijo la tía abuela llorando de alegría.

—¡Dos bebes!. —Dijo Archie poniéndose de pie y se volvió a sentar.

—Espero que pueda perdonarme, la juzgue mal y le dije a William que la tuviera de amante, no sabes lo arrepentida que estoy, entenderé si no quiere que este a su lado.

—¡De amante!, eso le dijo a mi tío. —Dijo Archie frunciendo el ceño.

—Si hijo. —Dijo la tía abuela llorando—. ahora Candy es tan rica como William si no es que más, Geraldine es una mujer poderosa, no sé cómo llego Candy con ella.

—Candy no es rencorosa, ya que sabe dónde está mi tío. El me comento que Candy fue contratada como enfermera particular. Supongo que así la conoció.

—Quiero ir a Londres Archie, nos llevaremos a Dorothy.

Archie todavía no procesaba que Candy estuviera a punto de aliviarse, además tenía otro apellido.

—Yo también tía, partiremos pasado mañana tengo que ir a la Universidad mañana.

—¿Ya terminaste la carrera?

—Sí, tía.

—Entonces partiremos pasado mañana.

 **En el barco**

Albert tenía en su pecho a Candy, por momentos sentía los movimientos de sus bebes y su corazón se regocijaba. Tocaba el vientre de Candy, deseaba verlos, se parecerían a Candy o a él, escucho suspirar a Candy, le beso la frente. La noche era lluviosa pronto estarían en Londres había mandado un telegrama al consejo lo acompañaría Geraldine y Charles.

—¡Albert! Estas despierto mi amor.

—Sí, estoy cuidando tu sueño.

—Quiero darme la vuelta, me acomodas la almohada.

—Si mi amor.

Albert se levanta rodea la cama llevaba puesto solo el pantalón, A Candy le gustaba verlo así, sus músculos tonificados, pectorales, realmente era un hombre muy guapo.

—Así está bien mi amor.

—Sí gracias, Albert donde hacías ejercicio.

—Me levantaba temprano y nadaba en el lago.

—¡El lago! Recuerdo cuando Stear me quiso mostrar su último invento, una cama acuática la tía abuela se había sentado y la rompió, uno se acuesta y cierra la tapa, sale un tubo de aire y tú miras el mundo submarino eso dijo Stear., y Archie le pregunto qué pasa si no puedes subir a la superficie, yo lo alenté que hiciera otra, dijo que haría otra cama acuática para los dos. Ja, ja, ja.

—Hay que dar las gracias a la tía Elroy, no creo que hubiera funcionado.

—Eso pensé también sus inventos siempre terminaban mojándome, explotándome. Lo extraño.

—¡Candy! Yo también, no quiero verte triste, Stear siempre quería verte feliz.

—Tienes razón mi amor.

Después de acomodar la almohada Albert abrazo a Candy y se quedó dormido.

 **Chicago**

Archie, su tía y Dorothy iban en tren rumbo a New York, era una mañana soleada con aire fresco. Dorothy era la primera vez que viajaría en barco y fuera de Chicago, estaba emocionada por ver a Candy.

 **Mansión Andrew**

—¡Buenos días señorita, Britter!

—¡Buenos días, Peter! —Dijo Annie en forma altanera— quiero hablar con Archivald.

—El joven no se encuentra, y no sabría decirle a qué hora regresara.

—Me lo estas ocultando,.

—No tendría por qué señorita.

—Solo dígale que vine a buscarlo. —Dijo Annie molesta.

«Necesito saber si esa huérfana está aquí en Chicago, la del periódico se le parece mucho, no puede ser ella, ¿cómo llegó a Francia? Y la señorita Hinault se ve muy sofisticada y es la heredera más rica de Francia, es mucha casualidad… ¡Maldita huérfana! La odio.»

 **Londres**

Albert y Candy llegaban a Londres, George había mandado un telegrama para que arreglaran las habitaciones.

—¿Cómo te sientes, hija?

—Bien madre, ya estamos en Londres, en el barco pude descansar mejor, Albert es el que está preocupado.

—Lo entiendo hija, es un hombre que te ama, y se preocupa por ti. Es muy hermosa la mansión, el jardín es precioso, podremos caminar. Mañana tenemos una reunión con el consejo y también hay que ir al hospital para conocer al doctor. Bajemos para tomar los alimentos.

—No creo que pueda probar bocado, los bebes no me dejan, siento mucha presión en mi estómago.

Estaban por abrir la puerta, cuando Albert venia en su búsqueda.

—Mi amor te asuste. —Le dijo Albert abrazándola.

—Bueno los espero abajo. —Dijo Geraldine, dándoles espacio. Momento que aprovecho Albert para besar a Candy.

—Tienes alguna molestia, me pregunto si serán dos bebes, Candy.

—El doctor dijo que eran dos.

—Veo muy grande tu vientre y te sofocas, ¿quieres bajar o pido los alimentos aquí?

—Quiero bajar y después caminar un rato, dormí mucho en el barco.

—Muy bien bajemos.

George, Charles y Geraldine ya los esperaban, Candy solo comió la fruta y tomo algo de jugo sentía que si pasaba más alimento lo devolvería.

Geraldine y Candy salieron a caminar, mientras los caballeros se reunían para junta de mañana con el consejo.

—William llegó un telegrama de Archie. —Albert abre el sobre y lee se dibuja una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Buenas noticias. —Dijo George.

—Si mi tía y él vienen en camino no llegaran a tiempo para la boda, lo importante es que mi tía a recapacitado y quiere ver a Candy. —respondió Albert

—Me da gusto por ustedes. Bueno empezamos para ver los por menores de junta.

Geraldine disfrutaba del amplio jardín hacía un clima agradable, Candy sentada en una banca cerca de la fuente, se tocaba su vientre se había quedado pensando en lo que dijo Albert si fueran más de dos bebes, sería posible.

—En que piensas hija. –

—En lo que me dijo Albert si fueran más de dos bebes, tal vez por eso me canso tanto, sentí que el vientre me creció de un día para otro.

—Eso lo sabremos mañana y si es así me volveré loca. —grito Geraldine.

—Si yo también si con dos, ahora con tres o cuatro ja, ja, ja, sería lindo. —Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

Mientras Candy sonreía con su madre, Albert la observaba desde la ventana, le encantaba verla sonreír, de que estarían platicando, se preguntaba, no dejaban de reír.

—William ¿estás escuchando?

—Discúlpame George.

—Bueno Charles es así como se pone un hombre enamorado. —Dijo George, Charles sonrió.

—Está arreglado como quedaran los negocios una vez casados. —Dijo Charles— yo apoyare a Candy en todo lo referente al consorcio, después de la boda partiré a Francia.

—Tan pronto Charles, —dijo Albert.

—Sí, William tengo pendientes que hacer y terminar por cerrar el capítulo de Hertz, les recuerdo que faltan dos por detener. La señora Geraldine no estará tranquila hasta que sean capturados.

—Te agradezco por cuidar de mi pequeña, Charles y nos mantienes al tanto, el contacto de George también está en su búsqueda.

Era una mañana fría en Londres, con algo de llovizna, Albert se preparaba para hablar con el consejo.

—¡Buenos días!

—¡Albert! Por qué no me despertaste.

—Quiero que descanses, el clima esta para no salir de la cama. —Le dijo haciéndole un guiño—. Te recuerdo la cita con el doctor. Recibí telegrama de Archie, viene en camino, con la tía abuela y Dorothy. —Candy se puso tensa, Albert se acercó.

—Ella ha cambiado mi amor, quiere disculparse contigo. No estará para la boda, pero si para la presentación.

—Yo también quiero verlos.

—Descansa pediré que suban el desayuno.

Albert llegaba a las oficinas, vestía un traje azul marino color que resaltaba el azul claro de sus ojos, en compañía de George, se preguntaban las señoritas quien acompañaba al señor Johnson.

—¡Buenos días, Becky!

—¡Buenos días, señor George! Lo esperan en la sala de juntas.

Las puertas amplias de madera se abrían a su paso, dejando ver el buen gusto de los Andrew.

—Señores, ¡buenos días! —Dijo George.

—¡Buenos días! —Respondieron cinco señores de avanzada edad.

—William, ¡qué gusto verte!

—A mí también Kennett, les presento a la señora Geraldine Hinault y Charles Leblanc.

—Sabemos que ya tomaste tu puesto William, esta reunión nos tiene intrigado.

—Así es ya tome las riendas de los negocios, falta mi presentación en sociedad. Les aviso que contraeré nupcias el sábado, están cordialmente invitados.

—¿¡Cómo!? William. —Quedaron sorprendidos los señores, uno de ellos tenía planes con una de sus hijas.

—Lo que oyeron señores, mi futura esposa y la madre de mis hijos que están por nacer es Candy White Hinault, hija de Geraldine Hinault.

Hubo resoplo, movimientos en las sillas los señores no se esperaban esta noticia. Ellos sabían que no podían imponerle una esposa, conocían el apellido Hinault, el enlace sería beneficioso.

Geraldine tomo la palabra.

—Creo que la noticia los tomo por sorpresa, juntando los dos consorcios, William y mi hija Candy serian la pareja más rica del mundo.

Hubo rechinidos de sillas.

—Vi la imagen de su hija en el periódico, realmente es una mujer hermosa. —Dijo Scott.

—Bueno la noticia nos tomó por sorpresa, no estábamos enterados que tenías una relación. —Dijo McDouglas en tono molesto. Detalle que no pasó desapercibido para Charles y Geraldine.

—No tenían que estar enterados, mi enlace es el sábado no quiero que mis hijos nazcan fuera del matrimonio.

—Vaya William ahora sí que no has sorprendido. —Dijo Glenn— no me queda más que felicitarte, también vi la imagen de tu futura esposa y del reconocimiento que le dieron.

—Mi presentación como el Patriarca del Clan Andrew será en mes y medio, aquí en Londres.

—Nos gustaría que fuera en Escocia. —Dijo Craig.

—Acabamos de llegar de París ayer, prefiero que sea en Londres, no quiero más viajes para mi esposa. Se mandaran las invitaciones a los socios de América y de aquí.

—Entendemos primero está el bienestar de la futura señora Andrew y los herederos.

—¿La señora Elroy? —preguntó Scott.

—Mi tía viene en camino pero no estará presente en la boda. Ya está todo sobre la mesa, la boda es el sábado en la capilla que pertenece a la familia a las 12 del mediodía, ahí los esperamos con sus respectivas familias. Sin más Albert se despidió de los señores seguido de Geraldine. George y Charles se quedaron para dar trámite como quedaría la fusión de las empresas. Las invitaciones para la presentación de William y hacer el anuncio en el periódico.

—William sentí algo de molestia con el señor McDouglas.

—Si yo también, era de esperarse que mi matrimonio los tomara por sorpresa.

—Solo te digo que no le perderé de vista, he conocido demasiada gente, como para darme cuenta donde puede haber un problema.

—Estaré al pendiente también, no sé por qué de su malestar, pasaremos por Candy, quiero que la cheque el doctor, se fatiga mucho eso me preocupa.

—Sí, también estoy preocupada.

Llegaban al Hospital Chelsea de Londres, Albert llevaba a Candy de la cintura. La enfermera los conducía con el doctor Arnold Carter. Un señor de cincuenta años, bonachón, algo parecido al doctor Martín.

—Adelante tomen asiento, los recomendó mi amigo Jean.

—Así es doctor Carter. —Dijo Albert.

—Bien, bueno tenemos un embarazo ya de siete meses, son dos bebes, ha sido todo normal, salvo la molestia del dolor de piernas. Eso dice su historial clínico, vamos revisarla.

El doctor empieza la auscultación movía el instrumento de lugar, y regresaba a la misma posición, volvía a repetir los movimientos.

—¿Sucede algo doctor? —Dijo Albert nervioso. Geraldine se mostraba preocupada.

—Bien la noticia es que serán tres bebes.— ¡Queeé! dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo— Por eso las molestias que sientes el peso es demasiado, recomiendo reposo y caminar solo dentro de la casa, subir y bajar escaleras no lo recomiendo. A partir de los ocho meses quedarías internada, hasta el alumbramiento.

—¿Los bebes están bien, doctor? —Preguntó Albert

—Si se encuentran bien, ha sentido movimientos de sus bebes.

—Bastante doctor.

—Eso es bueno, tal vez sean algo inquietos. —Dijo el doctor sonriendo—. Nos estaremos viendo dentro de un mes a menos que haya una complicación se adelantaría la cita.

El día era soleado se escuchaba el canto de los pájaros disfrutando del sol, después de pasar dos días lloviendo emprendían el vuelo estirando sus alas para tomar los rayos del sol.

—Candy hija, ¡estás preciosa!

Geraldine había comprado el vestido de Candy en París. Era un vestido blanco de gasa, plisado con sujeción en la parte superior del busto realzando más la imagen, caía con una falda ancha que daba un toque fresco, delicado y muy femenino, con encaje en los hombros, daba comodidad y seguridad. Candy llevaba el cabello recogido, caían unos rizos, llevaba la tiara que le había regalado Albert con incrustaciones de gemas, que hacían juego con su argolla de compromiso.

—Estar embarazada es una de las experiencias más hermosas por la que puede pasar una mujer y si le agregamos la dicha de casarte con la persona que amas, no importa cómo sucedieron los hechos hija y traer no uno sino tres hijos al mundo es motivo para festejar y estar feliz. Nunca te arrepientas de haberte entregado al amor de tu vida.

—Siempre quise tener una madre, y llegaste en el momento que más te necesitaba. —Dijo Candy.

—No vamos a llorar se nos correrá el maquillaje, y William ya debe estar desesperado porque no llega la novia. Y George te espera para llevarte.

—Si lo quiero como aun padre, era el contacto entre el tío abuelo William y yo. —Dijo Candy sonriente.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO**

 **17 Enlace**

Geraldine se adelantaba con Charles para esperar a Candy y hacerle compañía a Albert. Cuando llego vio a una señorita muy cerca de Albert. El rostro de su yerno le decía que no estaba nada cómodo con esa situación. Para Albert fue un alivio ver a Geraldine fue a su encuentro dejando sola a Eileen McDouglas, en ese momento su padre se acercó.

Llegaba Candy a la capilla de los Andrew, los señores del consejo con sus esposas, el señor McDouglas iba en compañía de su hija. Que desde que vio a Albert quiso ser ella en lugar de Candy.

Albert entro con paso firme para esperar a Candy, lo acompañaba Charles. Que no perdía de vista a cada miembro del consejo. Candy ayudada por George hacía su entrada a la capilla, estaba adornada de rosas blancas arreglos sencillos pero que daban ese toque especial, el follaje verde caía en cascada.

Candy iba con esa sonrisa que tenía solo para Albert, y sus ojos buscaban a esa persona con la que compartiría su vida, casada o no su corazón ya lo había elegido a él. George le entrega a Candy a Albert que tenía sus ojos con lágrimas y no dejaba de mirarla desde que entro del brazo con George.

—Estás hermosa, mi amor. —Le dijo depositando un beso en la mano, Candy estaba a punto de soltar la primera lágrima que había estado reprimiendo desde que hablo con su madre— Eres mucho más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras.

El padre empieza a oficiar la misa, invita a pasar al frente al padrino de anillos.

—Yo te elijo a ti Candy. Te elegiría una y otra vez siempre, sin pausas, sin dudas. Te elegiría siempre. —Dijo Albert colocándole el anillo a Candy.

—Mi corazón te eligió a ti Albert. Contigo a mi lado, nunca más estaré sola. Siempre nos volveremos a encontrar el uno al otro. —Dijo Candy colocándole el anillo a Albert. Ambos estaban llorando.

Cuando el padre dijo puede besar a la novia. Albert se acercó a Candy, sintió el movimiento de sus tres hijos.

—Ellos también están felices. —Dijo Albert besando a Candy.

La recepción fue en la residencia de los Andrew, al llegar los invitados había música suave de fondo.

Albert llevaba a Candy de la cintura al centro de la pista.

—Este vestido realza tus atributos Candy. —Dijo Albert haciendo un guiño, besándola no importaba si había invitados— cuando te sientas cansada nos vamos a la habitación, por eso pedí que fuera aquí la recepción no quiero que te fatigues, tres bebes mi amor, estoy eufórico.

—Yo estoy feliz Albert, ojala haya una niña.

—Y si no hay una niña ahí dentro, nos pondremos a trabajar en la niña. Candy se sonroja.

—¡Albert! Y si son tres de nuevo.

—Bueno ya tendremos experiencia. —Rieron los dos.

Se acerba George y Geraldine para bailar con los novios. Albert con gusto soltaba a Candy. Hasta que llegó el turno de Eileen McDouglas y su padre.

—William, no sabía que tu esposa estaba embarazada.

—No tenías por qué saberlo Eileen, Candy es la mujer que amo y amare por siempre.

—Estas seguro. —Dijo Eileen acercándose más a Albert.

—No creo que sea el comportamiento de una dama. —Dijo Albert tajante y alzando la ceja, llevo a Eileen del brazo con su padre y recuperar a su esposa. Para Candy no pasó desapercibido el cambio de su esposo. Y dirigió su mirada a la señorita con la que había bailado Albert.

—¿Paso algo mi amor, te noto tenso?

—Solo quiero bailar con mi esposa. ¿Quieres comer o subimos a la habitación?

—Me da pena dejar a los invitados pero me siento cansada, me duelen las piernas.

—No sé diga más hablare con George y pediré que nos lleven de comida. Aunque sea un poco pero comerás. —Le dijo tocándole la nariz.

Albert ayudaba a Candy a ponerse la bata, guardaba la tiara. Tocaban la puerta era Teresa con la comida.

—Aquí Teresa yo me encargo de servir, gracias. Siéntate mi amor, después de comer te daré un masaje.

—Ya no vas a bajar, me siento apenada son los señores del consejo.

—No te preocupes ellos entenderán si necesitan mi presencia George vendrá a buscarme, pero tendría que ser algo importante para que yo pudiera dejar a mi esposa. Eres mi esposa Candy, ya lo eras, verte entrar a la iglesia con nuestros hijos fue la imagen más hermosa que se quedara grabada en mi mente.

—Para mí también después de todo lo que hemos pasado, le escribí a mis madres, no sé cuándo regresaremos.

—Podemos invitarlas con los niños.

 **En la recepción**

Eileen buscaba con la mirada a Albert, esperaba que regresara, le diría a su padre que lo invitara a su residencia con cualquier pretexto.

Se levantó de la mesa, Geraldine no la perdía de vista ya había ordenado a Annette que la siguiera. Eileen iba subiendo las escaleras cuando fue alcanzada por Annette.

—El tocador está en la planta baja, señorita. —Dijo Annette.

—No conozco la casa, —Dijo mirando hacia el descanso de la escalera, en eso momento se asomó Ibaider para hacerse notar, invadir la privacidad de los rubios no iba a ser tarea fácil.

—Eileen querida, me hubieras preguntado a mí y no hubieras caminado en balde, por lo regular siempre hay un tocador en la planta baja. Al verse descubierta Eileen solo le quedo disculparse por su torpeza.

—Es muy grande la casa y es fácil perderse, fue sorpresa para mi saber que tenía una hija, es usted muy conocida.

—Bueno ahora ya lo sabes y una madre hace cualquier cosa por sus hijos. —Le dijo Geraldine recalcando las últimas palabras.

La mañana era lluviosa, la temperatura desciende, la residencia Andrew estaba en silencio, el sonido que producía el agua al caer y golpear con algo sólido era el único ruido que se escuchaba, la recepción había terminado cerca de la media noche, Eileen le dijo a Geraldine que quería frecuentar a Candy.

 _ **Residencia McDouglas**_

—¡Buenos días, hija! Pensé que dormirías hasta tarde.

—Se me fue el sueño, Papá.

—Se te fue o alguien no te dejo dormir.

—De que hablan ustedes dos. —Dijo la señora McDouglas.

—Que tu hija quedo prendada de William Andrew.

—Es un excelente partido, lastima ya está casado, con eso de que era el excéntrico Tío abuelo que nadie conocía, no sé cómo Elroy le permitió hacer todo eso.

—Mujer no fue así, él no podía presentarse había un plazo, George estaba siempre al pendiente y en ocasiones contadas se veían para concretar un negocio.

—Su esposa es muy hermosa y ha hecho un buen trabajo con los orfanatos en Francia, escuche en rumores que hablaran con ella para que también aquí continúe su proyecto. Tal vez deberías hacerte su amiga.

—Yo no pienso andar en esos lugares, me haré su amiga pero mi propósito es otro.

—Él es un hombre casado que papel quieres jugar el de la amante, eres mi hija y te quiero, tienes veintiséis años, no quiero que vayas a destruir un matrimonio, Geraldine es una mujer poderosa y por lo que se la señora Candy es más rica que los Andrew.

—¿¡Qué dices mujer!?

—Es lo que escuche en el salón de té, antes de saber que era la esposa de William, tengan cuidado no saben que terreno están pisando yo no participare en sus planes.

—No destruiré un matrimonio, si William me acepta será porque realmente no ama tanto a su esposa.

—Estarás con él aunque ya no sea millonario, saben en qué términos está firmado el matrimonio.

—No lo sabemos madre, pero William es millonario.

—Les repito Geraldine es una mujer con mucho poder, y ahora las decisiones deben pasar por Geraldine y su hija, no será fácil tomar las decisiones en el consejo como antes. Candy y su esposo tienen la mayoría en el consorcio.

 _ **Residencia Andrew**_

—¡Buenos días! Mi amor.

—¡Albert! Ya tienes mucho despierto.

—No mucho, el día esta lluvioso no dan ganas de levantarse, quieres desayunar ya pasan de las diez de la mañana.

—Solo fruta y jugo.

—Debes comer un poco más, no me gustaría que te sintieras mal.

—Intentare.

En el comedor desayunaban Geraldine acompañada de George y Charles. George había recibido un telegrama de su amigo el zorro donde le confirmaba la captura de Volker y Herman. Volker había quedado herido al resistirse a ser capturado. Eso les dio tranquilidad a Charles y Geraldine.

Había pasado una semana de la boda, Charles había partido rumbo a París. Albert y Candy se preparaban para recibir a la tía abuela.

—Archie estoy nerviosa.

—Tía le repito Candy no es rencorosa, ya quiero verla, me disculpare por dejarla sola.

—Tía, Archie, Dorothy, ¡bienvenidos! Les presento a Geraldine la mamá de Candy.

—¡Mucho gusto! Geraldine.

—El gusto es mío.

—Candy está guardando reposo, tía en el telegrama le dije que eran dos bebes, la última revisión nos confirmó que son tres. —Dijo Albert con una sonrisa.

—¡Tres!Tío que puntería—Dijo Archie sorprendido, haciendo un guiño. Albert se puso rojo.

—Archie solo porque estoy feliz dejo pasar tu comentario.

—Quiero hablar contigo William. —Dijo la tía abuela.

—Tía no quiere descansar ha sido un viaje largo.

—No quiero esperar.

—Está bien pasemos al despacho, Teresa te indicara tu habitación Archie.

—William, voy con mi hija.

—Puedo pasar a saludar a mi prima.

—Claro vamos, Candy se pondrá feliz.

—Hay algún problema con los negocios en Chicago, tía.

—No, quiero disculparme contigo y con Candy, estoy arrepentida de todo lo que te dije, conocí a sus madres en el hogar de Pony, y la remodelación que se está llevando acabo, acompañe a Archie, es un hermoso lugar, ahora sé porque Candy ama tanto ese lugar. Dijo la tía abuela con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Estoy contento tía, que haya cambiado de parecer con respecto a Candy, es a la única mujer que quiero a mi lado, con ella me siento feliz, sin ella todo es oscuridad. La llegada de mis tres hijos me tiene muy contento, no sabemos el sexo de los bebes.

—Hay un problema con su embarazo.

—No, el peso de tres bebes la cansa. Ha sido un embarazo sano.

—Señor, una señorita busca a su esposa.

—¿A mi esposa? Hágala pasar.

—William, ¡buenas tardes! —Dijo Eileen acercándose provocativamente, que no se dio cuenta que la tía abuela estaba sentada. Antes de que se acercara un poco más Albert dijo.

—Tía le presento a Eileen, hija de Ryan McDouglas.

En eso voltea Eileen al ver a la señora Elroy con la ceja alzada. Se quedó paralizada no sabía que decir.

—A que debemos tú visita Eileen. —Dijo Albert.

—Bueno quería saludar a tu esposa.

—Solo eso Eileen. —Dijo la tía Elroy— tu comportamiento me dice otra cosa o me equivoco.

—No sé qué quiere decir, señora Elroy.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, y si eres una muchacha inteligente te comportaras como lo hacen las verdaderas damas. Bueno hijo me retiro a descansar.

—Adelante tía que descanse, lo siento Eileen mi esposa no puede recibirte.

—Puedes invitarme una bebida.

—No sé qué pretendes Eileen y te voy a dejar claro no te quiero cerca de mi esposa. —Le dijo acercándose, a Eileen le temblaron las piernas, tenerlo cerca la excitaba, el aroma de cada cuerpo expresa mucho sobre la persona, tener cerca a Albert, recuerda cuando bailo con él, su loción la tiene impregnada en sus fosas nasales, ninguno de los hombres que había conocido la había hecho temblar como William Albert Andrew.

Te quiero lejos de mi esposa o de lo contrario tomare medidas que pudieran perjudicar a tu padre. —Le dijo Albert alzando la ceja, mirándola fríamente.

—Ya veremos William, desde que te vi me propuse llevarte a mi cama y siempre consigo lo que quiero, además tu esposa después del alumbramiento no podrá satisfacerte.

—Te prohíbo que menciones a mi esposa, ¿por quien me tomas?

En eso entraba Geraldine, Albert se cruzó de brazos, Geraldine se acercó a Eileen la volteo para darle una cachetada, que la sorprendió.

—William como permites que me haya pegado.

—Ganas no me faltaban a mí, pero soy un caballero.

—Solo una cosa te diré Eileen, conozco a las mujerzuelas como tú. —Dijo Geraldine— y te quiero fuera de esta casa y lejos de mi familia o podría sacar a tu padre del consejo, no te recomiendo que me tengas de enemiga, por mi hija soy capaz de todo, vienes a su casa y te le ofreces a mi yerno.

—¿Usted sacar a mi padre del consejo?, no me haga reír señora.

—Lo puede hacer Eileen y yo la apoyo alguien tiene que ponerte un alto. Ten por seguro que mi tía hablara con tu padre, no le causaste buena impresión. — Dijo Albert.

—Solo eres una niñita caprichosa, que le han dado todo sin ponerle un alto. "La forma más fácil de distinguir a una mujer peligrosa es ver cómo se comporta con el marido de otra mujer" y tu querida desde el primer día que te vi supe la clase de mujer que eras. Ahora fuera de la casa de mi hija. Annette.

—Si, señora.

—Acompaña a la señorita a la puerta.

—Esto no se va a quedar así, le diré a mi padre.

—Me encantaría hablar con tu padre del comportamiento de su hija. —Dijo Geraldine.

—Siento Geraldine que hayas presenciado esta escena, es la primera vez que veo Eileen desde la boda, está obsesionada conmigo.

—Reconozco como te miran las mujeres, eres una persona que llama la atención y si le agregamos millonario, y mi hija no se queda atrás. También se cuánto se aman ustedes. Así como llego Eileen a provocarte no hay que perder de vista a Bristol.

—¡Bristol! —Dijo Albert.

—Sí, Bristol esta invitado para tu presentación.

Albert frunció en el entrecejo, al recordar las palabras de George.

—Archie me da gusto verte de nuevo, le dijo Candy llorando.

—No llores gatita, acuérdate de tus bebes. Tengo que disculparme contigo por dejarte sola cuando más me necesitabas.

—Te entiendo, que lo hacías por Annie, ella era tu novia y no querías disgustarte con ella.

—Bueno no hablemos de ella, estoy feliz por ustedes. Me sorprendí que nuestro amigo Albert fuera el famoso tío abuelo.

—Yo también y pensar que siempre estuvo a mi lado.

—Y que lo cuidaste sin importar el qué dirán.

—Yo no iba a dejarlo, sabía que era una buena persona.

—Voy hacer el tío consentidor, te quiero como a una hermana Candy, y saber que estas en buenas manos me quedo tranquilo.

Albert alcanzo a escuchar lo que decía Archie.

—Me alegra Archie porque vamos a necesitar muchas manos con los trillizos. —Dijo Albert sentándose a lado de Candy.

—Si salen de inquietos como mi gatita vamos a necesitar muchas manos. —Los tres rieron—. Bueno me voy a descansar nos vemos en la cena.

Albert se quitó el traje quería descansar antes de la cena.

—Mi amor la tía quiere hablar contigo después de la cena.

—Si, yo también aunque estoy nerviosa.

—¡Nerviosa! No tienes por qué estarlo, mi tía quiere disculparse, descansemos un rato, quiero abrazarte.

Candy escuchaba la respiración de Albert pausada, le encantaba tenerlo cerca y sentir ese sentimiento de proteger y ser protegido, el contacto físico del abrazo, le hacía sentirse amada, intento moverse, sintió como su amado la apretaba contra su pecho, como si fuera a escaparse.

—Geraldine me gustaría hablar contigo antes de cenar.

—Por supuesto Elroy vamos al despacho.

—Ya estas enterada que Candy fue adoptada en su momento por los Andrew.

—Así es William me lo dijo.

—No supe ser ese apoyo, esa imagen que debe tener un hijo de una madre con Candy, me cegué por lo que mis sobrinos los Legan me decían de ella, Candy fue sacada del hogar de Pony para ser compañera de mi sobrina Eliza, después de reflexionar mis acciones y mi compartimiento, no sé por qué mis sobrinos odian tanto a Candy, me entere por Dorothy todo lo que Candy paso en casa de mis sobrinos, todas las humillaciones, de ser compañera de mi sobrina paso a ser sirvienta, hasta el grado de acusarla de ladrona y yo fui testigo de que en el establo estaban las joyas de mi sobrina, me cegué no quise ver más allá y Candy fue enviada a México a trabajar en un rancho de la familia de sirvienta.

Geraldine no podía creer todo lo que estaba diciendo la señora Elroy lo que había pasado su hija en manos de los Legan, pareciera que le estaba contando una novela.

—Estoy sorprendida con lo que me dices Elroy, mi hija no me ha comentado nada, de su estancia con los Legan. Pero que hacían las joyas en el establo.

—Sara saco a Candy de la residencia y la mandó al establo, ahí dormía Candy.

—¡Santo cielo! Abusaron de una niña inocente, ¿cómo pudiste permitirlo Elroy?, tú como matriarca de una familia importante.

—Creía lo que me decían Eliza y Neal de ella, en cambio mis otros sobrinos la adoraban. Cuando fue adoptada por los Andrew se hizo la cacería del zorro donde falleció Anthony, y yo la culpe de eso. —Dijo Elroy llorando.

—Lamento lo de tu sobrino, pero de eso culpar a Candy por ello.

—No hice el intento por conocerla, ahora en ti tiene a una verdadera madre, me disculpare con Candy entenderé si ella no me quiere a su lado.

—Mi hija no es rencorosa, pero ya le había comentado a William que a los Legan los quiero lejos de Candy, sé que tuvieron que ver con su despido del hospital dejarla sin trabajo.

—Tienes mi palabra que ellos estarán lejos de la familia.

—Vamos a cenar ha sido un largo viaje.

En el comedor ya las esperaban Archie y George, sabía que William y Candy no bajarían.

—Albert, no me acorde de invitar a Paty a nuestra boda, no sé dónde vive.

—Le pediré a George que se encargue de dar con la dirección.

—Me encantara verla de nuevo.

—Cenaste un poco más, quieres pastel de chocolate.

—Sí, un pedazo pequeño, quiero caminar un rato después de hablar con la tía abuela.

—William puedo pasar.

—Por supuesto tía, las dejo para que platiquen. —Dijo Albert dándole un beso a Candy.

—Candy que hermosa te has puesto, siéntate hija no quiero que te canses. Quiero disculparme contigo, por no darme la oportunidad de conocerte, lamento mucho lo que viviste con los Legan, Dorothy me platico todo, sé que cometí una falta grave te juzgue sin conocerte, me siento tan mal… Me siento culpable, tenía que protegerte y no lo hice, dime que tengo que hacer para que me perdones, mi corazón necesita tu perdón. Entenderé si no quieres que este a tu lado.

—Yo la he perdonado tía, no le voy negar que me puse triste cuando vino a Londres y no quiso verme. —Dijo Candy llorando—. Y lo que viví con los Legan fue algo muy duro para mí, al no tener un lugar a donde ir, tuve que soportar todo, no quería regresar y ser una carga en el hogar de Pony.

—Conocí a tus madres, es un hermoso lugar… Sabes que está en remodelación.

—¡De verdad fue tía abuela!. —Dijo Candy parándose y abrazando a la tía abuela.

—Estoy muy arrepentida Candy. —Las dos estaban abrazadas.

—No podría alejarla de mí, usted es como una madre para Albert y mis hijos la necesitan.

—Gracias hija, no permitiré que los Legan se vuelvan acercar a ti. Quisiera regresar el tiempo y enmendar mi error.

—Tía yo no le guardo rencor, también debo reconocer que no seguía mucho las reglas. —Dijo Candy haciendo un mohín.

—Pero mi deber era guiarte, cuando llegaste a la familia inundaste de ese brillo especial que te caracteriza, ver a mis sobrinos como te cuidaban, las risas que se escuchaban, cuando antes todo era silencio tal vez me acostumbre a que todo estuviera en calma y tu llegada cambio para bien a mis sobrinos, solo que no quise darme cuenta. Perdóname hija.

—Si tía quédese tranquila. —Se quedaron abrazadas por unos minutos, así las encontró Albert y se unió al abrazo.

—Gracias tía. —Le dijo Albert dándole un beso en la frente a su tía. Llego Archie y ver a los tres abrazados, se unió también.

—Ahora si estamos como hubieran querido Anthony y Stear, como una familia… Yo te cuidare gatita y a mis a primos también.

 **Chicago**

 **News**

 **El hombre misterioso el señor William Andrew actualmente cabeza de los Andrew siempre ha vivido recluido del mundo y siempre ha sido ubicado entre las personas más extrañas del mundo. Ha sido anunciado que el señor William va a ser presentado al mundo por primera vez dentro de poco. Estamos a la expectativa por saber quién es señor William Andrew.**

 **Continuará…**

 _ **"La forma más fácil de distinguir a una mujer peligrosa es ver cómo se comporta con el marido de otra mujer" (esta frase me gusto de mujeres desesperadas)**_

 _ **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**¡Muchas felicidades! A las ganadoras de la dinámica de FICS navideño de ALBERT Y CANDY**_

 **CAPITULO 18**

 **LOS TRILLIZOS**

 **Chicago**

Una ligera llovizna caía sobre Chicago, era el clima o no saber nada de Candy y Archie que Annie Britter estaba de mal humor, había aventado la bandeja del desayuno y gritado a la servidumbre, sus padres estaban de viaje, llevaba dos días sin salir, desde que su padre le había enseñado el periódico había pedido a la mucama que se lo llevara inmediatamente, quería saber más sobre la señorita Hinault, pero no había nada en la sección de sociales. La rabia de saber que pudiera ser Candy la estaba matando, estaba de mal humor desde entonces, no quiso recibir a su amiga Bianca.

Leer sobre la presentación del señor William Andrew, término por desquiciarla y arremeter contra la servidumbre. Misma que ya estaba cansada de los arrebatos de la hija malcriada de los Britter. Annie agarro un jarrón y lo estrello contra el espejo.

—Lo que me faltaba, pensé que ya estaría muerto el señor William, seguramente buscara a esa huérfana. Ella es su heredera universal, no se sabe que sea casado. ¡Maldita seas! Candy White.

La servidumbre al escuchar el estruendo se apresuró a ir a la habitación de Annie.

—Señorita se encuentra bien.

—Déjenme solaaa, fuera de aquí.

Annie agarro la charola del desayuno y se las aventó.

—¿Por qué se pondría así, la señorita?

—No lo sabemos, necesitamos el trabajo y tenemos que aguantar sus berrinches, hay que esperar que se calme para limpiar la habitación.

 **Residencia Legan**

—Querido recibimos la invitación de la presentación del abuelo William, pero solo viene dirigida a ti, será en Londres.

—Recibí un telegrama de Johnson y efectivamente solo quieren mi presencia, William quiere hablar conmigo.

—Pero somos parte de la familia porque nos excluyeron, hablare con la tía Elroy.

—Ella ya está en Londres partió con Archie y Dorothy.

—¿Sé fue sin decirme?

—Intuyo que tendrá que ver con nuestra familia.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Nuestros hijos son bien educados.

—¿Estás segura mujer?

—Por supuesto Eliza es toda una dama de sociedad.

—No quería enseñarte el periódico, le dijo el señor Legan. Ve por ti misma, Candy White Hinault.

Sara tomo el periódico, y se quedó mirando a su marido, leyó toda la nota y vio las imágenes, la mitad del periódico estaba dedicado a la heredera del consorcio Hinault.

—Es Candy White la niña que sacamos del hogar del Pony y luego la convertimos en sirvienta, me incluyo en esa aberración que cometiste.

—No querido esta señorita no puede ser esa huérfana, tiene un parecido pero de eso a ser una heredera, es coincidencia el nombre.

—Estoy seguro que es Candy, si lees la nota le dan un reconocimiento por ser la fundadora del proyecto "Una sonrisa", tiene que ver con los orfanatos. Si le hicieron algo a Candy durante mi ausencia tal vez William ya lo sepa.

—¿Qué estas insinuando? Esa mocosa era un dolor de cabeza, disfrutaba estar con la servidumbre que con nuestra hija.

—Sé la clase de hijos que tengo Sara, no es un secreto los treinta maestros que pasaron por aquí y al día siguiente ya no querían regresar. Eso no te dice nada. Fui al banco a pedir un préstamo para lo de los hoteles y me lo negaron.

—Tengo que hablar con la tía abuela no pueden hacernos esto yo contaba con ese dinero, quería irme de compras con Eliza a New York.

—No te cansas de gastar tienes ropa que no te has puesto, igual Eliza.

—Iremos a Londres y hablare con la tía Elroy.

—Fueron órdenes de William solamente yo estaré presente en la fiesta.

—La tía Elroy no lo va a permitir, estoy segura.

 **Londres**

Empiezan los días nublados y las noches frías en Londres, el frío es el pretexto para refugiarse en algún lugar y tomar una bebida con alcohol.

Candy se había sentido con molestia desde un día anterior, pensaba que era el peso de los bebes, durante la noche su molestia fue en aumento tenía dificultad para respirar, tuvo que despertar a Albert que había caído en un sueño profundo, la semana fue de mucho trabajo se iba con George y regresaban por la noche, al descubrir que los Legan habían hecho mal manejo del dinero y no habían pagado el préstamo, solicitando otro que les fue declinado.

—Albert despierta, Albert despierta.

—Mmm.

—Me siento mal tengo dificultad para respirar.

Candy al no poder despertar a Albert, se levanta con dificultad da unos pasos y rompe fuente antes de tiempo, se llevó sus manos al vientre, trata de tranquilizarse y sigue caminado abre la puerta y le grita a su madre tan fuerte como pudo, sentía que iba a caer desmayada, se agarró del marco de la puerta y se deslizo para quedar hincada. Ante el grito de Candy, Albert se despertó y al no sentirla a su lado le grito, alcanzo a escuchar un gemido de Candy, de un brinco llego hasta ella, Geraldine y Dorothy llegaban corriendo.

—¡Hija! ¿Qué paso, Albert?

—Me quede dormido, Candy mi amor.

—Albert me siento mal rompí fuente, mis bebes.

Albert la toma en sus brazos y pide a George que saque el automóvil.

—Mi amor no te duermas.

Albert sentía que Candy tenía dificultad para respirar.

—Dorothy trae ropa y zapatos para mi yerno por favor, salió sin camisa y la noche esta fría.

—Perdóname mi amor me quede dormido, George vamos de prisa Candy no puede respirar, sentí que me despertaba pero no pude abrir los ojos.

—William tienes que guardar la calma, Candy te necesita.

Albert besaba a Candy, sentía la humedad en su pierna, el camino al hospital fue el más largo de su vida.

—Llegamos William voy a pedir una camilla no la muevas, ha perdido mucho líquido. Le dijo George quitándose el saco y dándoselo. Albert no se había percatado que había salido solo con el pantalón, ni el frío de la noche lo sintió al ver a Candy con dificultad para respirar.

—Permítanos señor. —Albert no quería soltar a Candy.

—Señor deje hacer nuestro trabajo.

Candy fue colocada en la camilla, el doctor Carter ya la esperaba.

—Tiene dificultad para respirar, hay que ponerle oxígeno.

Candy logro estabilizarse con el oxígeno, la angustia que tenía para poder respirar había pasado.

—Candy no te duermas empezaras labor de parto tus bebes ya vienen.

—Doctor si tiene que elegir… Quiero que salve a mis bebes.

—Calma Candy tu embarazo ha sido sano, sentiste una molestia.

—Sí, ayer pero no vi sangrado, solo a la altura de la espalda.

—¡William! ¿Mi hija como esta?

—Geraldine están con ella no han salido.

—Debes cambiarte de ropa.

—Gracias, no quisiera moverme de aquí.

—William tienes que cambiarte y tranquilizarte Candy es fuerte.

—Si tía, me culpo por no despertarme.

—Vamos a tranquilizarnos tío, te acompaño a cambiarte.

En la sala de parto Candy empezaba a pujar, sentía que iba a desmayarse.

—Candy piensa en tus hijos, eso te dará fuerza. Las enfermeras ayudaban a Candy a levantarse.

—Eso es Candy ya viene tu primer bebe, es un niño. El doctor corta el cordón, él bebe empieza a llorar. Tiene buenos pulmones ¿cómo se llamara?

—William Albert Andrew Hinault.

—Escucho enfermera.

—Sí, doctor.

—Aquí viene el segundo, ayuda a tu bebe a nacer, es otro niño.

—William Charles.

—Ayudemos al tercero eres muy valiente, vamos necesitamos de todas tus fuerzas.

Se escucha el llanto del tercer bebe más fuerte que el primero, afuera lo escucharon. A Albert se le salen las lágrimas.

—Por qué no salen a decirnos.

—Hijo tranquilízate, Candy es fuerte sabíamos que el parto podía adelantarse.

 ** _En la sala de parto_**

—Es otro niño Candy.

—No pensamos en el tercer nombre pero le pondré George Philips.

—¡Felicidades, Candy!, estas más tranquila.

—Si doctor, solo una pregunta porque tenía dificultad para respirar.

—El peso de los bebes podría ser una causa a medida que tu bebé crece en tu abdomen, la presión que ejerce sobre tu caja torácica aumenta. Empezarás a respirar de forma más pesada en torno al segundo trimestre, cuando la matriz empiece a presionar sobre el diafragma que, a su vez, lo hará sobre tus pulmones que se llenarán con una cantidad menor de aire. Y a eso le agregamos que son tres bebes muy sanos y de buen peso a pesar de no llegar a término el embarazo. Lograste controlar la situación como enferma lo primordial es guardar la calma. Ahora te limpiaremos, los bebes podrán enseñárselos a tu familia, el papá debe estar desesperado.

—Si doctor.

—Descansa mientras hacemos limpieza, en un rato los traerán para que puedas amamantarlos en compañía de tu esposo.

—Gracias doctor.

Las puertas de la sala de parto se abrían venían tres enfermeras con los bebes, la familia tenía los ojos llorosos.

—Quisiera cargar a los tres al mismo tiempo.

—William te ayudaremos con el otro.

—¡Felicidades! Señor Andrew son tres varones, la etiqueta dice su nombre el primero fue William Albert, el segundo William Charles y el tercero George Philips.

A George se le salieron las lágrimas. Albert cargo a dos de sus hijos y George al tercero que abrió sus ojitos mirándolo.

—¡Que alegría! Hijo. —Dijo la tía abuela llorando

—¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa?

—La señora se encuentra bien, en un momento podrá pasar los bebes tienen que alimentarse.

—¡Felicidades! Tío, son hermosos a Willy primero le veo unas pequeñas pequitas.

—¡Gracias, Archie! Yo también se las veo.

George besaba a su nieto como lo veía él estaba feliz porque llevaba su nombre, le dio un beso y se lo dio a Geraldine, sabía que el segundo nombre era por su esposo.

—¡Gracias, George! Son hermosos mis nietos.

—Albert le dio a Willy a su tía y el otro a Archie.

Se acercó el doctor Carter a felicitar al esposo y a la familia, el tiempo que llevaba en la medicina era la primera vez que le tocaba un alumbramiento de trillizos y con una paciente tan tranquila, nada que ver con las señoritas de la alta sociedad, que suelen ser un dolor de cabeza.

—¡Muchas felicidades! Señor Andrew, familia, realmente su esposa fue muy valiente, los niños tienen buen peso y serán altos como el padre, solo sugiero que se quede dos días para que la señora pueda descansar, termino muy agotada. Puede pasar con sus hijos para que sean alimentados por su madre.

—¡Gracias doctor!.

—Adelante no los entretengo.

—Tía, Geraldine me acompañan.

—Claro William, quiero ver a mi hija.

Geraldine con lágrimas en los ojos, tres nietos estaba feliz era ese sentimiento de ser llamada abuela más tarde por esos bebes, sentimiento que había dado por descartado, al abocarse a sus negocios y no rehacer su vida, ahora era premiada con una excelente hija y tres nietos, pero ella quería más nietos y se encargaría de que su fortuna se incrementara quería lo mejor para su familia y los protegería de todos los que le hicieron daño a ese ángel que llego a su vida en el momento indicado. Gracias a su amiga Mery Jane que ahora desde el cielo estaría viéndolos con una sonrisa.

—Tío después quiero pasar a saludar a mi prima.

—Claro que si Archie. —Dijo Albert sonriente estaba feliz, recordado cuando hizo suya a Candy, dejaron de cuidarse deseaba tanto ser padre y ahora era bendecido con tres angelitos rubios, de cabellera rebelde como su madre al parecer los tres tendrían esas pecas que tanto le gustaban de su madre y sus ojos azules.

—¡Albert!

—Mi amor son hermosos nuestros hijos, los tres tienen tus pecas, no quiero que les quiten la pulsera no sé quién es quién son muy parecidos.

La tía abuela y Geraldine solo sonrieron. Albert le da un beso a Candy y le pasa a Charles.

—Puedo alimentar a dos al mismo tiempo, los pechos necesitan ser succionados.

—Deberás mi amor.

—¡Albert!

—¡William compórtate! —Dijo la tía abuela

—Hija creo tendremos que buscar a una nodriza para que te ayude alimentar a los bebes.

Willy y Charles fueron colocados a los pechos de su madre que lo buscaron con desesperación.

—Se parecen a mí. —Dijo Albert la tía abuela saca su abanico y Geraldine sonríe, le gustaba esa forma de ser de William y Candy esa complicidad que había entre ellos.

—Tengo suficiente leche, puedo alimentar a los tres solo necesitare ayuda, Willy y Charles terminaron al mismo tiempo. Albert y su tía los tomaron para hacerlos repetir. Geraldine colocaba a George, igual que sus hermanos busco con desesperación su alimento. Su madre le pasa un paño húmedo a Candy para limpiarse, el pecho que dejo Charles todavía le salía líquido a su madre.

—Tienes razón hija tienes mucha leche.

—Me siento aliviada ahora que comieron, necesitare su ayuda para poder alimentar a mis bebes.

—Y la tendrás Candy. —Dijo la tía abuela que estaba emocionada se le salían las lágrimas, tres varones continuaría el apellido de la familia, cuidaría a Candy mientras tuviera vida.

—¿Tía por qué llora?

—Es de felicidad hija, ver a tres angelitos… Gracias Candy, por perdonarme si hubiera seguido en mí necedad de no conocerte, me hubiera perdido de este momento maravilloso.

—Creo que George ya termino. —Dijo Albert dándole a Charles a su abuela y cargando a George que era el que faltaba por sentirlo en sus brazos, lo tomo con cuidado dando unos golpecitos en su espalda para ayudarlo a sacar el aire acumulado mientras era alimentado.

Son parecidos los tres temo confundirme, les dejaremos las pulseras están pequeños para poder diferenciarlos.

Entraban las enfermeras con tres moisés, Geraldine había pedido dejar a sus nietos con su hija en la habitación. Después de ser alimentados los trillizos se quedaron dormidos. Candy termino de asearse, Albert le ayudo a ponerse la bata para que pudiera recibir a Archie y George.

—Gatita ¡felicitaciones! Mis primos son hermosos.

—¡Felicidades, Candy! Gracias por ponerle mi nombre a mi nieto.

—George eres como un padre para mí.

—Adelante.

—Señora ¡muchas felicidades!

—Gracias Annete.

—¡Candy!

—¡Dorothy! —Dijo Candy extendiendo sus brazos para abrazarla, Dorothy un poco cohibida al saber que Albert era el Patriarca.

—Adelante Dorothy sabes que Candy te estima mucho. —Dorothy abraza a Candy y lloran juntas.

—No llores Candy, tenía muchos deseos de verte.

—Yo también Dorothy.

—Hija tienes que descansar, aprovechar que los niños duermen, nos vamos a turnar.

—Yo me quedare con mi esposa todo el tiempo.

—Puedo quedarme en la noche para ayudar. —Dijo Dorothy.

—Gracias Dorothy, pediré que traigan una cama.

—El mueble está bien para mí. —respondió Dorothy.

El cielo nublado acompañado de neblina daba esa imagen de fotografía en blanco y negro, el sol tapado por las nubes impidiendo ver su color amarillo, naranja y rojo intenso pasarían semanas para volver a verlo en todo su esplendor.

Candy y sus hijos regresaban a la residencia de los Andrew, Albert con una sonrisa ayudaba a su esposa, sus hijos venían en brazos de George, Geraldine y su tía. Albert cargo a Candy, se había vuelto más protector después del nacimiento de sus hijos, se sentía culpable por no haber despertado al llamado de su esposa.

—Llegamos mi amor.

—¡Qué hermoso quedo! Los colores me encantan.

—Mi tía y tu madre pusieron manos a la obra.

—Quiero estar con mis hijos en el mismo cuarto, después los pasaremos a su habitación.

—Estoy de acuerdo, además no puedes moverte rápido, se quedaran con nosotros.

—Mamá, tía gracias, me encanto como quedo la habitación.

—Si hija, es mejor tenerlos cerca por el momento en lo que te recuperas, llegaron dormidos los tres. Los dejamos para que descansen.

Albert se acercó a Candy la abrazo y la beso, la acerco más a su pecho le acariciaba la espalda.

—Me siento culpable por no despertarme a tiempo.

—Mi amor ya paso, tuviste una semana pesada con George con el asunto de los Legan, te confieso que sentí temor al tener problemas para respirar. Ya estamos aquí con nuestros hijos.

Albert volvió a besar a Candy con infinita ternura, la adoraba, estaba feliz, se sentía pleno ahora en su etapa de padre de tres hermosos niños. Se acercaba su presentación estaba tranquilo porque ahora su esposa estaría con él a su lado.

—Albert, al saber que eran tres niños no pensamos en el nombre.

—Me gustan los nombres que escogiste, George está feliz será su nieto consentido. No iré a la oficina, trabajare aquí y aprovecharemos que Archie vino para que se vaya con George y empiece a enrolarse con los negocios. Vamos a descansar.

—¡Buenos días, William! Recibí un telegrama de Sara viene con sus hijos y Raymond.

—¡Buenos días, Tía! Creo que fui claro con Raymond en cuanto a la invitación.

—Al parecer Sara se ha empeñado en venir.

—Bueno no podrán quedarse en ninguna de las mansiones que tenemos. —Dijo Albert sentándose en su escritorio.

—Ya está todo listo para tu presentación, ¿cómo esta Candy?

—Están descansando los cuatro, lo cierto que mis hijos son muy tranquilos.

La sonrisa que se reflejó en el rostro de Albert, era de un padre feliz, tenía algo marcado las ojeras por despertar en la madrugada y ayudar a su esposa a alimentar a sus hijos.

—Es verdad los niños duermen a sus horas, hace una semana que nacieron han ganado peso, te dejo hijo para que saques tus pendientes. Adelante George.

—George vendrá Sara con sus hijos, no estarán en la fiesta y los quiero lejos de Candy.

—Si William ya están avisados Ibaider, Isaac y Annette, los socios de América están por arribar.

—Adelante Dorothy.

—¿Cómo amanecieron, Candy?

—Bien Dorothy acabamos de despertar, el primero fue Willy, ahora es George el que está comiendo y Charles sigue dormido.

—Son tan hermosos Candy, deja te ayudo con George ya se despertó Charles, estos niños comen y duermen.

—Paso algo gracioso en la madrugada, cuando Albert estaba cambiándole el pañal a Willy lo baño de pipi ja, ja, ja.

—Suele pasar cuando son niños, por eso debemos dejar un pañal encima.

—Sí, pero se le olvido a Albert. Estaba medio dormido todavía.

—Ya llego tu vestido para la presentación, está en la habitación de tu madre.

—Todavía me siento inflamada.

—No es para menos con tres bebes.

—Mi amor ya se despertaron.

—Sí, se volvieron a dormir falta Charles.

—Dámelo para arrullarlo.

—Con permiso señor les traeré el desayuno.

Candy observaba a Albert en la mecedora arrullando a su hijo, la imagen que veía hacia que su corazón se llenara de júbilo su esposo embelesado con su hijo, acariciando sus cachetes rojos con la yema de sus dedos, besándolo y hablándole a su hijo.

—No quieres dormir Charles, quieres aprovechar a papá mientras tus hermanos duermen.

—Fue el último en despertar, sus ojitos se le cierran pero quiere verte mi amor.

—Si Charles quieres grabarte a papá. —Albert le besaba sus manitas—. Soy el papá más feliz del mundo después les enseñaremos a cabalgar y trepar árboles.

Geraldine llegaba a la habitación de su hija pero escuchar a William hablar con su hijo, hizo que se detuviera le enterneció escucharlo platicar con su hijo. Estaba orgullosa de su yerno, mejor esposo no pudo encontrar su hija.

—¡Hola mamá!

—Hija ya veo que están durmiendo de nuevo mis nietos.

—Si Charles se acaba de quedar dormido.

—Ahora si tienes que terminarte el desayuno, estar alimentado a los tres no quiero que vayas a sentirte débil.

—Descuida me alimentare sanamente.

—Hija los dejo para que desayunen me voy a la oficina con George y Archie. William te encargo que se alimente bien.

Albert sonrió a su suegra, agradecía que Candy al fin tuviera una madre que la quería y se preocupaba por ella.

—Ahora si mi amor vamos a desayunar, aprovechando que dormirán un buen rato.

En el puerto llegaba la familia Legan, Sara pensaba que al mandar el telegrama a la tía Elroy estaría el chófer con la insignia de los Andrew esperando por ellos.

—Se le olvidaría a la tía abuela que hoy llegaríamos madre.

—No creo hija, Raymond que pasaría con el chófer.

—Sara te vuelvo a repetir solo requieren mi presencia mujer y si el chófer no está aquí es porque no somos bien recibidos. Nos hospedaremos en un hotel.

—Yo no quiero estar en un hotel mamita, estoy segura que la tía abuela nos recibirá en la mansión.

—Yo me voy al hotel ahí los espero.

—Raymond no puedes dejarnos aquí.

—Madre vamos con la tía abuela igual y no recibió el telegrama.

—Si mamita Neal tiene razón, la servidumbre a veces es olvidadiza.

Sara y sus hijos partían rumbo a la mansión, iba muy segura de que la tía abuela los recibiría.

—Por que tardan en abrir, que servidumbre habrán contratado.

—Si diga.

—¿Qué clase de personal está al servicio aquí?, que tardaron tanto.

—No esperaban visitan los señores.

—Quítate te mi camino quiero hablar con mi tía abuela.

—Disculpe señorita no puedo dejarla pasar. —Dijo Annette. Al escuchar la discusión Ibaider e Isaac se acercaron.

—¡Eres solamente una sirvienta!, no sabes con quien estas tratando considérate despedida. —Dijo Neal.

—No trabajo al servicio de los Andrew, joven.

—Entonces que haces aquí.

—Ya escucharon a la señorita hagan el favor de retirarse. —Dijo Ibaider que ya se estaba cansando de esos señoritos malcriados.

—Pero quien se cree para hablarme de esa manera, no saben quién soy.

—No señora, vuelvo a repetir hagan el favor de retirarse. —Eliza trato de entrar y fue detenida por Isaac.

—Adelante, sucede algo Dorothy.

—Si señor afuera están los Legan y quieren entrar, están discutiendo con Annette e Ibaider.

—Mi amor tú no puedes salir, pasado mañana es tu presentación.

—Ganas no me faltan de ponerlos en su lugar, avísale a mi tía ella sabrá que hacer.

—La señora Elroy salió.

—No te preocupes Dorothy los chicos saben qué hacer.

Dorothy bajo para decirles a los Legan que la señora Elroy no se encontraba en la residencia.

—Señora Legan, la señora Elroy no se encuentra.

—Ya escucharon a Dorothy. Dijo Ibaider con voz autoritaria.

—Dorothy le dices a la tía abuela Elroy que estaremos hospedados en el Savoy.

—Mamita que fue todo eso, porque esa gente está en la mansión del abuelo.

—Esa no es cualquier gente mi querida hermanita, son guardaespaldas.

—¿serán del tío abuelo?

 _ **Residencia McDouglas**_

—Elroy tanto tiempo sin verte. —Dijo Ryan McDouglas.

—¡Buenos días, Ryan! Sabrás el motivo de mi visita seré breve, si quieres conservar tu lugar en el consejo será mejor que hables con Eileen y deje de meterse en el matrimonio Andrew, no querrás tenerme de enemiga a mí y a Geraldine juntas.

Espero que sean lo suficientemente inteligentes para mantenerse alejados de William y Candy. Si Geraldine pide que salgas del consejo nosotros la apoyaremos dado que tu hija dejo muy claro que quiere convertirse en la amante de William. Veo que no te sorprendiste, ya lo sabias.

—Si William tiene una amante no seré el culpable.

—Una cosa es que el la busque y otra muy diferente es que lleguen a su casa de ofrecidas.

—Ya oyó a mi padre señora Elroy.

—Tus finanzas no andan bien que digamos.

—¿Qué quiere decir padre?

—Me despido, controla a tu hija Ryan.

—Padre porque callas, es cierto lo que dijo la señora Elroy.

—Si hija es cierto hice unos negocios fuera de la empresa y no fue lo que esperaba perdí mucho dinero.

—Por eso no te oponías a que me fijara en William.

—No pensé que Elroy fuera tan astuta en darse cuenta de mis finanzas.

 _ **Hotel Savoy**_

—Raymond sabes quién cuida la mansión.

—No querida, pero te deje claro que no fueran, solo me recibirá William a mí.

—La tía abuela no puede hacernos esto.

—Ya te dije la orden viene de William, además me acabo de enterar que se casó.

—Pero con quien, si él ya es una persona mayor.

Raymond prefiero guardarse el secreto, no iba a soportar las rabietas de su hija. Cuando se enteró de que William se había casado con la hija de Geraldine Hinault supo que era Candy esa pequeña que sus hijos humillaron y para él fue fácil aceptar lo que su esposa le decía sobre Candy. El pasaba más tiempo fuera de casa, que los pocos días que estaba con su familia quería estar en paz.

 _ **Residencia Andrew**_

—Señora.

—Dime Dorothy.

—Estuvo aquí la señora Legan, dijo que estaban hospedados en el hotel Savoy.

—Algo más Dorothy.

—Si se sorprendió porque le impidieron la entrada.

—Descansare un rato.

Albert y Candy estaban durmiendo con sus hijos, la habitación que había decorado su madre con la tía abuela, las tres cunas cada una con su nombre, la estancia era amplia y Candy podía caminar tranquilamente por la habitación cargando a uno de sus hijos, había dos mecedoras regalo de la tía abuela, para arrullar a sus nietos como los llamaba ella.

—Ya te despertaste cariño.

—Hace un momento, nuestros hijos siguen durmiendo.

— Como te sientes de tu vientre ha pasado una semana.

—Siento algo de inflamación pero Dorothy me está ayudando con unos ungüentos que aprendió de su mamá. —Albert tenía en su pecho a Candy.

—Crees que puedas estar conmigo en la presentación.

—Sí, pero no creo aguantar toda la noche con tacones, todavía no puedo caminar a mi paso.

—No te preocupes estaremos un rato, mi tía y George se encargaran junto con Archie.

—Deseaba tanto tener un hijo tuyo y mío, aun sin saber quién era mi amor, tenemos tres bebes que necesitan de nosotros, pero también necesito a mi pareja, me entiendes pequeña.

—Si mi amor.

—Tu eres mi prioridad Candy, amo a mis hijos profundamente y soy muy feliz, tenemos que buscar un equilibrio, nos conocemos desde hace tiempo, la confianza que nos tenemos que no se pierda, tal vez haya personas que no quieran vernos juntos, nuestras fortunas se han juntado, el dinero que nos faltaba cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia, ahora lo tenemos… eso podría provocar envidias, sé que a ti y a mí el dinero no nos cambiara seguiremos siendo Albert y Candy donde quiera que vayamos.

— Te entiendo mi amor, mis hijos son importantes son una parte de nosotros, los guiaremos y los cuidaremos hasta que ellos puedan hacerlo por si solos, no me gustaría que fueran malcriados como Eliza y Neal. Pero también te necesito a mi lado, me hiciste mucha falta, rogaba por volver a verte, cruzo por mi mente…

—Continua mi amor.

—Bueno que tal vez estuvieras casado.

Albert abrazo a Candy contra su pecho le beso la cabeza, la frente hasta llegar a sus labios profundizando el beso.

—Te amo tanto Candy… Y no, no estaba casado, ahora lo estoy con una mujer maravillosa que me ha dado tres hermosos hijos, más adelante buscaremos a las niñas.

—Ja, ja, ja Albert.

—Shtttt guarda silencio todavía quiero seguir disfrutando de mi esposa.

 _ **Continuará** **…**_

 _ **"Hay lazos que nos unen de por vida"**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

 **WILLIAM ALBERT ANDREW**

El vestido realzaba su figura, los ungüentos de Dorothy la habían ayudado a desinflamar su vientre, el embarazo había moldeado su cuerpo, sus hombros descubiertos, el cabello recogido dejando caer unos mechones rubios, la tiara que usaría Candy era de la colección de la tía abuela, hacía juego con su anillo de compromiso y su argolla matrimonial, el vestido azul eléctrico con aplicaciones en color plata, tipo sirena, abertura a media pierna, el broche se lo coloco Albert dándole un beso.

—No parece que hayas tenido tres bebes Candy, ese vestido hace notar tus curvas y me siento celoso.

—Y tú no pareces papá de tres niños, —dijo Candy haciendo un guiño.

—¡Lista mi amor!, los niños se quedaran con Dorothy y las niñeras, la seguridad estará cerca de la habitación.

—Bueno señor Andrew nos están esperando, la tía abuela ya debe estar desesperada.

En la recepción la tía abuela y Geraldine dando las últimas indicaciones, el señor Legan había llegado solo, dejando a su hija molesta había ido de compras a una tienda exclusiva para comprarse un vestido y estrenarlo en la presentación del tío abuelo. Mientras se probaba escucha a las señoritas decir que la esposa del señor William era joven y hermosa además de ser una de las herederas más ricas de Europa.

Se escuchaba el murmullo de los invitados, había inversionistas por parte de Geraldine. Las damas usando sus mejores joyas y vestidos, a la hora acordada Albert y Candy bajaban tomados de las manos, las miradas se posaron en la pareja de rubios, la tía abuela, George, Archie y Geraldine se unieron a ellos.

"Los dos días más importantes de tu vida son el día que naces y el día que descubres por qué"(Mark Twain), algunas personas ya me conocen, era un niño cuando me encontré ocupando el cargo que me fue heredado después del fallecimiento de mis padres, un menor de edad no podía tener esa responsabilidad, por lo cual agradezco a mi tía Elroy aquí presente tomar mi lugar, y al señor George Johnson por su apoyo mientras ese niño crecía, mi nombre es William Albert Andrew, el excéntrico tío abuelo William. —Se escucharon resoplos, murmullos—. Veo que les sorprende esperaban a un hombre mayor, pero ese nombre se me dio y desaparecería al momento de tomar el mando como el Patriarca del Clan Andrew. La dama que me acompaña. —Albert le besa la mano a Candy haciéndole un guiño—. Mi esposa Candy W. Hinault de Andrew "eres el sol que ilumina hasta los días más grises de mi vida" te amo. La señora Geraldine Hinault madre de mi esposa, mi sobrino Archie Cornwell. Disfrutemos de esta velada, salud.

Candy tenía los ojos llorosos, al ver que su esposo se inclinaba para para darle un beso, ella correspondió de inmediato. Hubo aplausos por cinco minutos, la mayoría sorprendidos con la noticia que el señor William era un apuesto joven. Entre los invitados estaba Bristol quedado embelesado de la belleza de la señora Andrew. No sé parecía a la señorita que conoció en el barco, está la veía más mujer, llevo su copa a sus labios sin perder de vista a Candy.

—Me concedes el primer baile mi amor.

—Por su puesto mi príncipe.

Albert pego a su cuerpo a su esposa, le hablaba al oído verlos bailar y esa complicidad que había entre ellos, se escuchaban suspiros por parte de las señoritas hijas de los socios.

—Me tienes hechizado mi amor, nuestro segundo baile de muchos.

—Los flashes no han parado.

—Bueno vamos a darle la imagen de diez de primera plana… lista. —Albert se inclinó hacía su esposa besando con suavidad sus labios rojos, sin profundizar tampoco iba a dar un espectáculo solo quería dejar claro quien ocupaba su corazón y su mente.

—Te amo tanto Albert, no pensé que fueras así de cariñoso y romántico.

—Eso hace un hombre enamorado mi amor desde que aceptaste ser mi novia mi corazón late por ti solo por ti.

La música termino, empieza otra pieza las parejas se integran al matrimonio Andrew-Hinault.

—Vamos a sentarnos un rato te tengo una sorpresa.

—¡Una sorpresa!

—¡Candy!

—¡Paty! —Para Albert verla sonreír era lo que más le gustaba— Abuela Martha que gusto verlas de nuevo.

—No llores Candy arruinaras tu maquillaje. Estás muy hermosa hija y echa toda una mujer.

—Es verdad Candy, siempre supe que terminarían juntos y estoy feliz por eso.

—Paty, abuela Martha las esperamos mañana mi esposa no querrá separarse de su amiga.

—Nosotras encantadas señor William.

—Dígame Albert.

— Bueno también me da gusto verte Paty.

—Archie que gusto verte.

—Ya eres tía de trillizos Paty.

—¿¡cómo!?

—Hijos de Albert y Candy.

—Si Paty hace una semana nacieron nuestros hijos trillizos.

—¡Muchas felicidades, Candy! Pero mírate sino me dices no me doy cuenta.

—Paty, abuela Martha les presento a mi madre, Geraldine.

—¡Mucho gusto! En conocer a las amigas de mi hija.

—Paty que guapa estás hija.

—Gracias señora Elroy.

—William podemos hablar.

—Si claro.

—Mi amor voy al despacho y regreso, —Albert le hace una seña a Archie para que no descuidara a Candy.

—Ya estamos aquí, tú dirás Raymond, tenemos una cita pasado mañana en el banco.

—Déjame felicitarte por tu boda, tiene a tu lado a una buena esposa.

— Lo sé Raymond.

—¡Felicidades, señora Andrew! Me presento soy Cedric Bristol.

Candy sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo ese hombre la ponía nerviosa tenía una mirada penetrante.

—¡Bristol! Nos volvemos a ver.

— Así es Geraldine tienes a una hermosa hija. —Dijo Bristol sin quitar la vista de Candy. Hecho que incomodo a Candy, Archie se dio cuenta e invito a bailar a su gatita, mientras su madre se hacía cargo de Bristol, Paty y su abuela entendieron la incomodidad de Candy.

—Gracias Archie, ese hombre tiene algo que me pone nerviosa lo conocí en el barco cuando íbamos rumbo a Francia.

—Se ve que lo tienes cautivado, no deja de mirarte.

Albert salía del despacho con Raymond, con la mirada buscaba a su esposa donde la había dejado, frunció el ceño al ver a Bristol platicando con Geraldine. Al ver a Candy bailando con Archie se dirigió a ellos.

—Gracias por cuidar de mi esposa Archie.

—Y no la dejes sola ese tal Bristol no le quita la mirada de encima.

—Albert no le he dado motivos a ese señor.

—Mi amor lo sé, él es un casanova creo que debo partirle la cara para darle una lección.

—No mi amor, tal vez este provocándote. Archie que bueno que sacaste a bailar a Paty. —Dijo Candy nerviosa.

Albert bailaba sonreía con Candy, la acercaba a su pecho le hablaba al oído Candy se sonrojaba. Las miradas estaban sobre los rubios, Ryan McDouglas no los perdía de vista se había dado cuenta que los bebes habían nacido, no podía negar que el embarazo había moldeado el cuerpo de la señora Andrew, y por lo que escuchaba entre los invitados más de uno había quedado fascinado con su belleza.

Los invitados disfrutaban de la cena, Archie se había quedado con Paty y su abuela. Candy y Albert se habían ausentado para ver a sus hijos, que empezaban a llorar pidiendo su alimento. Solo se quedó Dorothy con ellos, las otras niñeras salieron de la habitación.

—Déjame ayudarte a cambiarte Candy. —Albert le colocaba la bata a Candy, le pasaba a dos de sus hijos, mientras Will estaba entretenido con su papá esperando su turno pareciera que los hermanos se ponían de acuerdo dos lloraban y el tercero no.

—Mi amor creo que ya no bajare, falto poco para que manchara el vestido.

—Entonces no bajaremos, tu que dices Will, creo que mi hijo está haciendo sus necesidades. —Dorothy y Candy sonrieron.

—Me permite señor.

—Yo lo haré Dorothy, ayuda a mi esposa con George, vamos a cambiar ese pañal Will. —Albert observaba a su hijo, ya se le notaban los cabellos rubios chinos, se parecían a él se lo habían dicho, pero él les veía parecido con su madre solo el color de ojos azules igual a los suyos—. Listo ahora vamos con mamá.

Escucho su estómago, le daba un beso en la frente y se lo daba a su madre, luego cargaba a Charles que bostezaba, Charles tenía agarrado el dedo de su papá con fuerza mientras se quedaba dormido, gesto que le encanto a Albert sentir a su hijo la necesidad de estar seguro, le beso su cachetetito sonrojado por estar apoyado en el pecho de su madre. Lo llevo a su cuna, poniendo una manta, la habitación estaba cálida aunque afuera estaba frío. Tocaban la puerta, observo a su esposa que todavía estaba amamantando a Will al parecer tenía mucha hambre. Abrió la puerta y vio a George, salió al pasillo.

—Si George.

—Disculpa William pero hay unos socios que quieren hablar contigo, quieren invertir en el ramo textil en América.

—Dame unos minutos, Albert entro a la habitación para avisarle a Candy. Mi amor bajare un momento y regreso.

—Si Albert yo me quedare con Dorothy, si puedes avisar que me traigan la cena.

Albert llego con George, en ese momento se acerca Cedric Bristol, para saludarlo, saludo que por educación tuvo que responder.

—George y los socios.

—Están en el despacho, los socios quieren invertir en el ramo de textiles en América. Los veré solo un momento.

—Señores, sigan sentados.

—Mis felicitaciones William no sabía que te habías casado y que eres joven a como nos habían platicado.

—Sé que para muchos fue una sorpresa, desean invertir en la industria textil, lo veremos en la oficina deseo que también este mi suegra, presente.

—Entendemos William solo queríamos que supieras que estamos interesados en invertir.

—Bueno entonces George les dará la cita, con permiso señores.

Albert salía rápido del despacho quería cenar con Candy. Cuando una voz lo detuvo.

—Señor William, era Marlene hija de uno de los invitados.

—Sí señorita.

—Me concede esta pieza.

Albert estaba sorprendido no conocía a la señorita y que lo invitara a bailar le causaba gracia.

—Lo siento pero no puedo.

—No lo dejan supongo.

— Así es no me dejan, con permiso. —Albert pensaba estas damas de sociedad eran un fastidio.

Al llegar a la habitación Candy empezaba a cenar, le había dicho a Dorothy y a las niñeras que se retiran a descansar.

—Albert te estaba esperando, pero moría de hambre.

—Empieza mi amor voy a cambiarme.

—¿Ya no bajaras?

—No, y si vienen a buscarme lo siento no bajare.

El movimiento en la ciudad, el ruido de los automóviles, los carruajes tirados por caballos era la imagen que se podía observar en la mañana. El repartidor de periódicos en bicicleta llegando a los establecimientos, hoteles y negocios.

 _ **Savoy**_

Un preocupado Raymond leía el periódico, él sabía que la culpa no era de otro sino de él mismo por no poner un alto al despilfarro de su familia, hablaría con William tenía la esperanza que lo apoyara.

Las imágenes del matutino, hablaban por si solas del evento que hubo en la presentación del señor William Albert Andrew, junto a su esposa. Raymond miraba por la ventana, quería regresar el tiempo y haber hecho las cosas de otra manera.

—¡Buenos días, padre!

—¡Buenos días, hija!

Eliza tomaba el periódico la imagen de primera plana era la de Albert y Candy besándose, pero el nombre de William Albert Andrew estaba en grande.

No podía creer que el tío abuelo era un muchacho joven y bien parecido.

—Padre, ¿él es el tío abuelo?

—Si hija, y está casado con Candy.

—¡Queé, estás diciendo papá!, —dijo Neal— la huérfana casada con el tío abuelo pero si es un hombre mayor.

—No hijo, William es joven no pasa de los treinta años. —Neal le arrebato el periódico a Eliza.

—Esta no puede ser, la huérfana.

—Deja de referirte así, si William llega a escucharte serás reprendido, la madre de Candy es una francesa muy poderosa Geraldine Hinault. Ella adopto a Candy.

Eliza escuchaba pero su mente no procesaba lo que acaba de oír solo le venía a la mente la huérfana de establo.

—¿Qué es todo ese escándalo?

—Siempre será la huérfana de establo. —Gritó Eliza

—Hija compórtate, Candy ahora es una mujer poderosa y puedo asegurarte más rica que los Andrew, no está sola… William es su esposo y por lo que me dijo Johnson su madre le ha pedido a su yerno que nos mantengamos lejos de Candy.

—¿Pero cómo es que fue adoptada por Geraldine? Y eso de que es más rica que los Andrew no lo creo.

—Lo es mujer además acaban de nacer sus hijos hace una semana, son trillizos.

—Ella tuvo que embarazarse para atrapar al tío abuelo, es una mosca muerta. —Vocifero Eliza, tenia rabia.

—No entiendo Eliza porque la odias tanto, cuando Candy llego a la familia fue para ser tu compañera de juegos, una niña huérfana sin padres, mientras tú lo tenías todo y eso de que atrapo a William no lo creo él se ve muy enamorado de ella.

—¿Y la seguridad que está en la mansión es de ella entonces?

—Sí, es la seguridad que le ha puesto Geraldine.

—Tenemos que hablar con tía Elroy, no pueden hacernos a un lado.

 **Residencia Andrew**

Albert estaba despierto con sus hijos en la cama, les hablaba, los bebes movían sus piernas y manitas, buscaban con la mirada a su padre. Candy salía del baño con una toalla enrollada en su cuerpo, Albert la miro veía sus caderas más anchas, el embarazo había transformado su cuerpo, él sabía que tenía que esperar para hacerle el amor a su esposa.

—Ya no tarda en llegar Paty con la abuela Martha.

—Tomate tu tiempo mi amor, los niños y yo ya estamos listos, verdad hijos ya están guapos para ver a tía Paty.

Albert bajaba cargando a dos de sus hijos y Candy a uno, abajo ya estaba la familia reunida, en espera de esos bebes que los tenían cautivados.

—¡Candy! Los veo y no puedo creerlo amiga, me voy a sentar para cargarlos.

—Están preciosos tus hijos Candy y se ve que se alimentan muy bien eso es bueno.

—Si abuela Martha han ganado peso en una semana.

—Son encantadores, estoy orgullosa de Candy.

—Y yo que tía también puse de mi parte.

—¡William, Compórtate! Todos rieron.

—La verdad que mis primitos son bien portados.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—El de tu brazo izquierdo es William Albert nació primero, el de tu brazo derecho es George Philips nació tercero y William Charles el segundo.

—Hermosos nombres, pero yo me confundiría los veo iguales a los tres.

—Una madre siempre sabrá quienes son sus hijos, hasta con los ojos cerrados. —Dijo la abuela Martha.

La tía abuela había recibido un mensaje de Sara pidiendo verla, la señora Elroy decidió enfrentar de una vez el problema visitando a los legan en el Savoy, sabía que Raymond no estaría en el hotel.

—Aquí me tienes Sara.

—Tía abuela porque no podemos quedarnos en alguna de las mansiones, somos de la familia.

—Así lo dispuso William, y no puedo hacer nada también le di mi palabra a Geraldine.

—Pero tía nosotros siempre hemos estado con usted.

—No siempre querida sobrina, las veces que he estado enferma ninguno de ustedes fue para cuidarme, solo me visitan cuando necesitan mi dinero, o me equivoco. —Sara y sus hijos agacharon la cabeza.

Estaba cegada no quise ver más allá solo creía lo que ustedes me decían de Candy, no le di la oportunidad de conocerla y la juzgue, ella me ha perdonado.

—De seguro esa huérfana la puso en nuestra contra tía abuela.

—Te equivocas Neal, a pesar de como trataron a Candy ella jamás se ha referido a ustedes de mala manera, ni siquiera a su madre adoptiva le dijo que había sido adoptada por los Legan, y saben por qué no lo hizo, por no perjudicarlos a ese grado llega su buen corazón de Candy, si Geraldine lo sabe fue por mí. Tenía que ser clara y estoy agradecida con ella por ser una buena madre, una mamá que tanto añoraba Candy y yo la hice aun lado. William sabe todo lo que ella vivió con ustedes y que también tu Sara la dejaste sin trabajo en el hospital, pero no lograste doblegarla si esa era tu intención, Candy es una chica fuerte, encontró trabajo en un clínica de ahí se mantenía. Si están pensando en hacerle daño nuevamente piénselo dos veces ella no está sola.

—¡Tía esa huérfana no merece tener lo que tiene! —Chilló Eliza.

—Cuida tus palabras Eliza, si Candy ahora es más rica que los Andrew es porque se lo merece, en su camino ha encontrado personas buenas pero también ha conocido lo que es el dolor, lo que es ser señalada por no tener padres, que la manden a dormir sin cenar eso es lo que ustedes hicieron con ella, y saben porque aguanto todo, porque regresar al hogar de Pony sería una boca más que alimentar, por eso acepto irse a México acusada falsamente de ladrona, o me van a negar mis adorados sobrinos que ustedes le pusieron esa trampa. Vamos a quitarnos de una vez las caretas, desde que supe que William estaba enamorado de Candy reflexione y no saben lo arrepentida que estoy de mi comportamiento. Es hora de que tus hijos Sara conozcan los limites, de mi parte ya no tendrán mi apoyo, si quieren vivir bien tendrán que trabajar ambos pero no con los Andrew, tienen el negocio de los hoteles deberían cambiar su residencia a Miami.

—William le negó el crédito a Raymond, con eso íbamos a invertir. —dijo Sara molesta.

—Crees que nací ayer Sara, se del despilfarro que hicieron, el mal manejo del negocio, valiéndose que pertenecían al Clan Andrew no tuvieron limites, las consecuencias las estarán viviendo a partir de ahora.

La señora Elroy salía de la habitación del hotel, no podía negar lo que sentía, estaba dolida pero tenía que mantenerse fuerte por William y Candy. Sobre todo por Candy esa chiquilla atolondrada que le hizo ver el error que estaba cometiendo al despreciarla. Se preguntaba por qué fui tan ciega mis sobrinos la adoraban. «Candy estoy en deuda contigo y ahora con esos hermosos nietos, volver a escuchar sonrisas parecía que tus tres paladines han vuelto.»

 _ **Mansión Andrew**_

—¡Hola mi amor! Retomaras lo de los orfanatos.

—Sí, aprovechando que los niños duermen baje al despacho. Hice unas citas, invitare a Paty me seria de mucha ayuda alguien de confianza.

—Solo es cuestión de hablarlo, me parece perfecto.

—Recibí carta de mis madres están felices con todo lo que ha pasado, el Hogar de Pony ya está casi listo.

—Te prometo que te llevare, también compre el edificio de Magnolia y lo están remodelando, el señor Thomas está en Italia con su hija.

—Eso me alegra ya no estará solo.

—Vamos a comer ya llego Archie y tu madre, la tía abuela no tarda en llegar, pero antes quiero besarte.

Albert abrazo a su esposa, sus labios acariciaron los de Candy, la beso con suavidad, la apretó contra su pecho profundizando el beso, después beso su cuello, escuchar jadear a su esposa lo excitaba, volvió a besarla de forma demandante. Se separó besando su cara.

—Te amo pequeña.

—Yo también mi príncipe.

—Hay que salir de aquí antes de que te haga el amor en el escritorio.

—No estaría nada mal señor Andrew.

—Es una de mis fantasías sabes. —Le dijo Albert haciendo un guiño.

—La anotare mi amor.

Albert le sonrió y le dio un beso leve, salieron agarrados de la mano del despacho. El cabello alborotado que llevaban, delataba que paso en el despacho, Archie y George solo sonrieron.

—Te veo feliz hija, veo que retomaras lo de los orfanatos.

—Si mamá necesitare ayuda de ustedes también.

—Si Candy lo que necesites házmelo saber y con gusto te ayudare.

—Gracias tía.

Los Legan habían decidido quedarse una semana más, Raymond tenía una propuesta de unos inversionistas, tenía la esperanza que eso le ayudara. William había rechazado ayudarlo, el reconocía que le había fallado abusando del apellido Andrew.

 _ **Chicago**_

—¡Buenos días señorita! Aquí tiene el periódico.

—Déjalo en mi cama. Annie termino de vestirse.

La imagen que vio del beso de Candy y Albert, saber que el vagabundo sin memoria era el tío William Albert Andrew.

—Cuando te vi con Archie, ya sabias quien era, maldito tú eras el que remodelaba el departamento, no puedo negar que eres un hombre muy guapo, te odio Candy no sabes cuánto te odio maldita. ¿Por qué todo mundo te ama? Archie que guapo te ves, donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan. Tendré que hacerme la víctima para que mi querida hermana abogue por mí. —Arrugo el periódico y lo tiro al suelo.

 _ **Londres**_

—Déjame pasar, no eres más que una sirvienta.

—Que ocurre Annette.

—La señorita insiste en hablar con usted.

—Déjala pasar, tu dirás Eliza siéntate. —Dijo Candy sentándose en el escritorio.

—Seguirás siendo una pobre huérfana de establo. —le grito Eliza

—Si es todo lo que venias a decirme puedes salir por donde llegaste. —le respondió Candy sin levantar la vista.

—Te crees mucho porque atrapaste a mi tío, engatusarlo eso fue lo que hiciste.

—No hables de lo que no conoces querida. —contesto Candy con voz pausada mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Qué dirá la gente cuando se entere que fuiste su hija adoptiva?

—Me estas amenazando con eso, para tu información el tío William famoso era mi tutor solamente, después deje de ser una Andrew gracias a las artimañas de tu madre.

Dijo Candy levantándose de la silla y pasando su dedo índice alrededor del escritorio, poniéndose a un lado de Eliza. Hecho que puso nerviosa a la pelirroja, la puerta del despacho había quedado abierta, cerca estaba Ibaider y Annette.

—La sociedad te rechazara cuando se entere.

—Crees que me preocupa lo que piense la sociedad a la que tu perteneces o mejor dicho las falsas damas de sociedad, me tiene sin cuidado fíjate. La que debería preocuparse serias tú querida Eliza, cuando la gente se entere lo que le hicieron a una pobre huérfana.

Eliza hizo el intento de pararse tener a Candy cerca y verla segura, no era lo que ella esperaba.

—¡Siéntate! No he terminado, vienes a mi casa a amenazarme ahora escucharas lo que tengo que decirte. La gente sabrá dentro de poco quienes son los Legan realmente, y no será por mí. Hay personas interesadas en conocer mi historia, han hecho averiguaciones, estuvieron hace poco reporteros en el Hogar de Pony, ahí es donde empieza mi historia la niña huérfana que salió de un hogar para ser dama de compañía de la hija malcriada de una familia rica.

—Nadie te creerá lo que digas. —le escupió Eliza

—Te olvidas que hay testigos, personas que también fueron maltratados por unos hermanos que no se tientan el corazón para hacer daño, pisotear a la gente porque la creen inferior.

Eliza se levanta para darle una cachetada a Candy, pero Candy fue más rápida y le sostuvo la mano en el aire.

—¡Siéntate! Puedes ahorrarte tus amenazas Eliza, si yo quisiera en este momento embargaría sus propiedades, nos deben mucho dinero, mismo que ustedes terminaron de mal gastar y sufrirán las consecuencias de sus actos pero no será por mí, será un efecto domino que ustedes provocaron y no moveré un dedo para ayudarlos, abusaron del buen nombre del tío abuelo William usando el apellido Andrew.

—¡Maldita mil veces maldita! —Dijo Eliza saco un cuchillo, que había tomado del hotel.

Candy lo sostuvo con su mano en ese momento Ibaider sometió a Eliza, Candy sufrió una cortada en su mano izquierda al momento del forcejeo. Entraba Albert molesto había escuchado una parte de la conversación y decidió esperar.

—Escúchame bien Eliza, te quiero lejos de mi esposa y de mis hijos, había sido claro con tu padre, vienes a mi casa, amenazas e intentas matar a mi esposa sabias perfectamente que las puertas están cerradas para ustedes, podría mandarte a la cárcel por esto.

Candy se ponía el pañuelo de Albert en su mano.

—Cualquier cosa que le suceda a mi familia serás la primera sospechosa.

—La quiero en la cárcel William, había dejado claro que no quería a los Legan cerca de mi hija.

—¿Cómo pudiste adoptarla? Geraldine, no sabes la mosca muerta que resulto ser.

—Ahórrate tus palabras Eliza, sé perfectamente cómo sucedieron los hechos y del maltrato del que fue objeto mi hija por ustedes.

—La policía ya viene señora. —Eliza no había visto al tío William y envidio más a Candy.

—No quiero ir a la cárcel.

—Pues iras Eliza no puedo pasar por alto esto que intestaste hacerme, sé que hubieras podido matarme y no te remordería la conciencia.

—Gatita estas sangrando mucho déjame verte, es profunda la herida hay que llevarla al hospital tío.

Archie le amarro el pañuelo a Candy. La policía llegaba y se llevaba a Eliza en compañía de George para levantar la denuncia, Eliza seguía maldiciendo a Candy.

—Vamos mi amor te llevare al hospital, la herida no se ve bien.

—Mamá, tía abuela les encargo a mis hijos.

—Si hija vayan rápido William, —dijo la tía abuela con sus ojos llorosos se había quedado en las escaleras escuchando y le dolió saber que Eliza estaba llena de amargura.

—Candy mi amor porque la dejaste pasar.

—En cualquier momento se iba a dar este encuentro, sé que saldrá bajo fianza y que le sirva de lección.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _ **Les deseo de todo corazón una ¡feliz navidad! En compañía de sus seres queridos**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

 **UNA CENA PARA DOS**

Eliza había salido bajo fianza, su padre por primera vez le había llamado la atención, al saberse que intento matar a la señora Andrew, los socios no quisieron invertir con Raymond y en un arranque de ira se lo echó en cara a su hija, al día siguiente regresaron a Chicago, venderían uno de los hoteles para salir de deudas, fijarían su residencia en Miami.

Los bebes de Candy cumplían tres meses, Albert le había pedido a Candy que lo acompañara a una cena, ella encantada se arregló esperaba por su esposo, al verlo entrar en la habitación vio un brillo especial en sus ojos.

—¡Lista mi amor!

—Si, mi príncipe.

Albert había reservado en un restaurante de lujo toda el área para ellos solos. Al llegar la luz tenue daba ese detalle romántico, pétalos de rosa sobre la mesa, en el piso de madera se formaba un corazón enorme quedando la mesa en medio. El mesero se acercó y sirvió Champagne.

—¡Albert, es hermoso!

—Te gusta.

—Me encanta mi amor. Candy con una sonrisa amplia.

—Brindemos por nosotros, nuestros hijos y la familia.

—Así que esta era una cena con inversionistas.

—No quería echar a perder la sorpresa.

—Me gustan estos detalles mi amor, la decoración, todo es muy lindo.

—Es lo que se merece mi esposa, hemos tenido unos días de mucho trabajo, así que decidí raptar a mi esposa, además nos debemos nuestra luna de miel, de aquí nos vamos al hotel Savoy y no saldremos.

Candy se quedó sorprendida, pensaba en sus hijos, pero sabía también que ella necesitaba a su esposo.

—Nuestros hijos estarán bien, la familia sabe dónde estaremos, todos pusieron su granito de arena para que yo pudiera consentir a mi esposa.

— Albert te amo tanto. —Dijo Candy besando a su esposo, él se dejó guiar disfrutaba cuando su esposa tomaba la iniciativa.

La cena la degustaron entre bromas Albert le daba de comer a Candy.

—Eso que hiciste fue muy erótico mi amor.

—¿Qué fue lo que hice?

—Pasar tu lengua en la comisura de los labios.

—Ah, también lo puedo hacer del otro lado.

—¡Candy! Quieres infartarme.

—Entonces lo hago del otro lado.

—¡Basta mi amor! Espera que lleguemos al hotel.

—Me está amenazando señor Andrew.

—Si señora y vayámonos ya… muero por hacerte el amor cinco meses de abstinencia, verte salir del baño con una mini toalla enredada en tu cuerpo, mucha veces quise ser la toalla. —Le dijo Albert dándole un beso.

—Lo de la mini toalla era a propósito señor Andrew, usted salía del baño sin toalla como cree que me ponía, no soy de piedra así que tuve que buscar vengarme ja, ja, ja.

—Te adoro Candy.

Entre besos robados y caricias llegaban al hotel, Albert también había pedido arreglar la habitación con pétalos de rosas, al pie de la cama estaba un corazón con sus iniciales.

—Me has sorprendido mi amor, cada detalle.

Albert se acercó le bajo el cierre, quedando Candy en un negligé rojo transparente entallado a su cuerpo a la mitad del glúteo.

—¡Mi amor! Me dejaste sin aliento. —Candy se da la vuelta enseñando su mini prenda íntima.

—¡Estas de infarto!

—Señor Andrew no es el único que puede sorprender, pensé que después de la reunión con los inversionistas podíamos tener nuestra noche, pero me gusto tu detalle de la cena y el hotel solo nosotros, te deseo tanto mi príncipe.

Albert mientras hablaba Candy se había quitado la ropa, la reacción de su cuerpo al ver su esposa tan sensual no se hizo esperar. Tomo a su esposa de la cintura, Candy lo abrazo por el cuello acariciando su cabellera rubia.

—Me vueles loco mi amor, el embarazo moldeo tu cuerpo, me encantan tus caderas.

Albert puso sus manos en los glúteos de Candy, la apretó a su pecho, besándola, acariciando su diminuta prenda íntima, la espalda, guió a Candy hasta la cama quedando encima de él. Su esposa empieza a besarle una oreja, el cuello, sus pectorales, se acerca a sus labios besándolo suavemente, Albert abre sus labios quería sentir ese sabor que tanto disfrutaba de Candy. Se dejó llevar por ella. Cuando quiso profundizar el beso, Candy no se lo permitió, ella se apartó besando su cuello, dejando un camino de humedad en su pecho, hasta llegar a esa parte íntima, sentir a su esposa como acariciaba y besaba su intimidad. Albert estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso, cambiaron de posición Albert quedo arriba de su esposa, dejando a Candy desnuda. Quería sentirla, llegar juntos, adoraba a su esposa, se entregaban sin miedos, disfrutándose el uno del otro, esa entrega que él ansiaba tanto después de haberse casado, sentir que su esposa le respondía con cada caricia, eran marido y mujer con tres hermosos hijos, él la cuidaría sabía que tenían que esperar, su esposa necesitaba recuperarse de los trillizos.

Albert se desvaneció, Candy le acariciaba la espalda, poco a poco su respiración volvió a la normalidad. Albert levanto su rostro y le sonrió a su esposa, dándole pequeños besos.

—Me encanto mi amor, me llevaste al cielo nos hacía falta esta escapada.

—También te deseaba mi amor.

 _ **BARCO**_

—Madre falta poco para la cena que da el capitán.

—Si hija ya casi estoy lista, tu padre fue a enviar un telegrama nos alcanzara en el salón.

—Ya quiero estar en Londres.

— ¿Visitaras a Candy?

—Por supuesto es como mi hermana.

—Conmigo no tienes que fingir hija, sé que la aborreces. Ahora ella es una mujer rica de la noche a la mañana y tu padre quiere hacer negocios con Geraldine, un poco de cortesía no estaría mal.

 _ **Residencia Andrew**_

Albert y Candy llegaban tomados de la mano, se veía la felicidad que irradiaban esa mirada que ambos se dedicaban, el brillo de sus ojos al buscarse con la mirada, eran el uno para el otro. Entraron a la residencia su familia los esperaba en la estancia, la tía abuela, George y Geraldine cada uno con bebe en brazos, George fascinado con su nieto consentido, no sé cansaba de hablarle.

—Querida familia, ¿cómo se portaron nuestros hijos?

—¡Bienvenidos! Hija, William.

—Estos niños son un encanto. —Dijo la tía abuela. Los bebes al escuchar las voces de sus padres los buscaban con la mirada Albert se sentó para cargar a Will y George, Candy cargaba a Charles ambos besaban a sus hijos.

—El mejor portado es mi nieto —dijo George. Todos rieron, Albert hablaba con su hijo.

—Si George o será que el abuelo George te consiente demasiado, ¿y Archie tía?

—Salió con Paty y unos amigos. Lo veo entusiasmado con la señorita Dufort, y a Paty con Michael.

—La verdad que hacen bonita pareja los cuatro, tanto Archie como Paty merecen ser felices. —Dijo Candy entusiasmada.

— Chantal Dufort es hija de unos inversionistas de buena familia, al igual que Candy se hace cargo de los negocios de la familia, sé que te han apoyado hija en los orfanatos, ahí fue donde se encontraron a Michael atendiendo a un niño en el hospital que había sufrido un accidente al caer de un árbol.

—A Michael lo conocí en casa de Eliza, me ayudo a bajar de la torre, otra broma de los Legan tuve que descender de la torre con una cuerda, era la segunda vez que me dejaban encerrada, Michael me ayudo a bajar. —Dijo Candy poniéndose roja. Todos la miraron sorprendidos— no lo había contado antes porque no se había presentado la ocasión.

—Los niños ya se durmieron, los llevaremos a sus cunas.

—Si Candy los esperamos para cenar.

En su habitación Albert no se iba a quedar con la duda si paso algo entre su esposa y Michael.

—Candy no me habías dicho esa anécdota de la torre.

—Bueno no me acordaba.

—¿Paso algo entre tú y Michael?

—Estas celoso mi amor. —Le dijo Candy abrazando a su esposo del cuello.

—Bueno digamos que un poco, cuando vino de visita vi cómo te miraba.

—No pasó nada solo lo conocí ese día, después el recibió un telegrama y partió a la guerra, si se enamoró de mi a primera vista lo ignoro, no lo volví a ver más hasta hace poco.

—¿Qué sucede mi amor porque te pusiste triste de repente?, mi intención no fue ofenderte.

—Recuerdas cuando te pregunte si habías estado con una mujer.

Ahora fue el momento de Albert de sentirse tenso, pego a Candy a su cuerpo, claro que recordaba esa pregunta.

—¿Hubo alguien Albert? —Dijo Candy con nostalgia.

—Si mi amor pero no es como te lo imaginas, si te preguntas si tuve una pareja antes que tú, no la tuve, eres la única a la que le he entregado mi corazón, en el has estado siempre Candy.

—¿Quién es ella?

—Tuve que ir a un lugar y pagar para estar con una mujer, no fue algo agradable solo fue sexo… fue solo una vez, no volví a visitar ese tipo de lugares prometí que solo lo haría con la mujer que amara, tal vez no me creas mi amor pero esa es mi verdad, sé de la diferencia de edad que tenemos, y por tu mente puede pasar que hubo más mujeres, pero no fue así no tengo porque mentirte.

Albert le levanto el rostro a Candy, acaricio sus labios, al sentir que su esposa no le respondía profundizo el beso, sintió un sabor salado, se imaginó que ella lloraba, se sentía culpable pero era su pasado y ella era su presente la mujer a la que le había entregado su corazón y su vida entera sin ella no era nada. Le seco las lágrimas, toco su cara con sus manos.

—Mírame mi amor, eres la única a la que le he entregado todo.

—No era mi intención hacerte sentir mal, solo de imaginar que hayas acariciado a otras mujeres, sentí celos.

Candy no quiso saber más si fue en Chicago, Londres o África, sentía celos no lo podía negar.

—Sola una vez cariño, no hubo más.

—Creo que no bajare a cenar, no quiero que mi madre me vea así.

—Cenaremos aquí. —Albert la tenía abrazada no quería soltarla, sabía que se sentía dolida.

—Es mejor que tu bajes, dirás que estoy dormida, no estoy de ánimos se me pasara no te preocupes.

—Eres lo más importante para mi amor.

Albert se sentía abrumado porque diablos tuvo que sacar lo de Michael, había sentido celos de él y saber que tuvo entre sus brazos a Candy mientras bajan la torre, estaba celoso. Bajo a cenar disculpando a Candy, esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta de su estado de ánimo. Para su buen amigo George no pasó desapercibido, la cena fue amena gracias a Archie que no dejaba de hablar de Chantal. Albert y George se dirigieron al despacho.

—¿Quieres decirme que te sucede? Llegaste radiante con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—Sé que tenía una plática pendiente con mi pequeña en ese momento no recordaba quien era, así que no pude darle una respuesta, mis celos sobre Michael me hicieron preguntarle, si hubo algo entre ellos, ella me contesto que no.

—Bueno para nadie paso desapercibido que él se sentía atraído por Candy, pero al saberla casada y feliz, ahora al parecer hay una cercanía con Paty. No veo el problema.

—Candy me pregunto cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia si yo había estado con una mujer, no lo recordaba, ahora me volvió a preguntar y tuve que decirle la verdad, sentí su dolor.

—¿Discutieron?

—No, ella es mi vida George.

—Es tu pasado William, si Candy hubiera estado con alguien antes que contigo.

—No lo digas, me pongo en su lugar y siento celos de pensar que alguien la haya acariciado…

—Creo que se están ahogando en un vaso de agua, te conozco y no eres esa clase de persona que anda en busca de mujeres, sabiendo que las puedes tener a tus pies. Candy entenderá que es tu pasado.

—Cambiando de tema recibí telegrama del señor Britter, están por arribar viene con la familia.

—Ese será otro problema George, Annie siente celos de Candy.

—El señor Britter dice que su esposa y su hija quieren visitar a Candy.

—Eso no lo puedo evitar, ya vez lo que paso con Eliza pudo ser algo más grave, quiero que Annette y los chicos estén alerta con esa visita.

—Así será, otra cosa el informe que me llego de los Legan vendieron dos de los hoteles, solo se quedaron con uno, han liquidado el ochenta por ciento de la deuda, si saben administrarse podrán sostenerse.

—Los compro siempre Geraldine.

—Si y quiere que lleven por nombre Hinault, va hacer unas remodelaciones, es excelente en los negocios Candy aprendió de ella.

—No pienso ayudarlos abusaron de mi confianza, y no se diga de como trataron a mi pequeña para mí como si no existieran, hay que mantener vigilados a Eliza y Neal.

—Están vigilados, Neal está ayudando a su padre, Eliza y su madre siguen igual.

—¿Hay algo más George?

—No, es todo por el momento.

—Bien le llevare la cena a Candy, no quiero que se duerma sin probar bocado.

Albert llegaba a la habitación con la cena, Candy dormía su cabellera rizada alborotada siempre le había gustado verla así, amaba a esa mujer la llevaba tatuada en su corazón.

—Mi amor despierta, Albert se acercó a su rostro y le dio un beso.

—¡Albert! Dormí tanto.

—Solo tres horas. —Dijo un sonriente Albert—. No quiero que duermas sin cenar, anda levante te acompañare hay pastel de chocolate de postre.

—¡Delicioso! Pero antes quiero hacer esto, —jalo a su esposo para besarlo, Albert la cargo y la sentó en sus piernas se besaron.

—¡Candy!

—No quiero saber más mi amor, no debí hacerte esa pregunta cuando vivíamos en el Magnolia.

—Tenías derecho a preguntar, en ese momento no recordaba.

Candy le puso su dedo en los labios a lo que él aprovecho para besarlos.

—Eres la única que ocupa mi mente y mi corazón, no quiero que nada empañe nuestra felicidad, vamos a cenar los niños duermen, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

—Dime te escucho.

—El señor Britter está por llegar con su familia, Annie y su madre quieren venir a visitarte.

—Las recibiré.

—Promete que tendrás cuidado no quiero que te quedes a solas con ellas.

—Está bien, lo que me deja tranquila es que Archie al parecer se ve muy entusiasmado con Chantal.

—Bueno en la cena dijo que ya eran novios, no paraba de hablar de ella.

—Me gusta Chantal para él lo poco que la he conocido me ha caído bien, aparte ayuda a su padre en los negocios eso es bueno amor. —Dijo Candy sonriente— Es todo lo contrario a Annie.

Albert se sentía más relajado al ver a su esposa sonreír, se sirvió una copa de vino y otra a su esposa. La ayudo a cambiarse le hizo el amor despacio sin prisa, quería borrar ese mal momento que le provoco a su amada, para él no existía otra solo ella hasta el último suspiro de su existencia.

—¡Buenos días, gatita!

—¡Buenos días, Archie! Ya me dieron la noticia. —Dijo Candy haciéndole un guiño.

—Estoy feliz que me haya aceptado, y la otra buena noticia es que Paty y Michael también son novios.

—Me alegro por ambos, tenemos que celebrar.

—Nos vamos Archie.

—Si tío.

—Regreso más tarde mi amor.

Pasaron dos días Annie y su familia llegaban a Londres, Annie ya tenía armado su plan para reconquistar a Archie, unas cuantas lágrimas bastarían para que su querida hermana la ayudara, se llevaría una sorpresa.

—Voy a la cita con William querida, ¿ustedes visitaran a Candy?

—Iremos por la tarde, quiero ir de compras primero.

—De acuerdo las veré en la noche.

Candy se preparaba para recibir a Annie y su madre, Geraldine le dijo que estaría presente no quería dejar a su hija sola.

—¡Buenas tardes!

—Adelante, la señora Andrew la espera.

Annie se quedó maravillada con la residencia veía el buen gusto de los Andrew, tenía que hacer su mejor esfuerzo para no delatarse.

—¡Bienvenida, Annie!

—¡Candy! Te he extrañado.

Annie corrió abrazar a su hermana, Candy se mantuvo estática, ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Annie.

—Pensé que venias con tu madre.

—Salimos de compras y se sintió mal, tal vez sea el viaje acabamos de llegar.

—Vamos a la sala y que me cuentas Annie tanto tiempo sin vernos, que ya no lo recuerdo.

—¡Hola Annie! ¿Qué tal estuvo el viaje?

—Bien Geraldine. —Annie no esperaba encontrarse a Geraldine y a la tía abuela con Candy.

—Está bien tu mamá.

—Algo indispuesta por el viaje.

Annie se sentía incomoda tal vez debió quedarse con su madre, pero ella quería ver a Archie cuando antes.

—¡Felicidades! Por tu boda Candy, me entere por el periódico.

—Gracias Annie la verdad tengo un esposo maravilloso.

—¿Tu bebe como esta?

—Fueron trillizos tres hermosos varones, se parecen a mi unos dicen que a su padre.

—¡Huelo a galletas! —Dijo Archie.

—Archie tenemos la visita de Annie.

—¡Hola Annie! Te presento a mi novia Chantal Dufort.

Annie sintió que el piso se le abría no se imaginó que su Archie tuviera pareja, ella pensaba que él andaría soltero y esperando por ella, sus planes no estaban saliendo como lo tenía planeado. Chantal ya sabía de su relación con Annie y el motivo porque termino con ella.

—Les encargo un ratito a mi novia y regreso.

Chantal se sentó a lado de Candy, la verdad es que se llevaban de maravilla, vinieron los recuerdos a Annie de las veces que siempre anduvo junto a Candy.

—Hija voy a ver a mis nietos.

—Si madre. Gustas más té Annie.

—Gracias Candy.

—Acompañare a tu madre Candy.

—Si tía. —Estaba planeado dejar sola a Candy con Annie.

—Ya estoy listo, nos vamos mi amor.

—Si mi amor, nos vemos Candy, gusto en conocerte Annie.

—Igualmente Chantal.

—Annie te has puesto pálida te sientes bien.

—Debe ser el viaje, pero tenía tantas ganas de verte.

—Aquí me tienes. —Dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

—Te noto cambiada Candy.

—Será que estoy enamorada y felizmente casada con el amor de mi vida y tres hermosos hijos.

—No pensé que Archie tuviera novia.

—Pronto será su prometida, Archie ya quiere casarse. —Annie empieza a llorar.

—Yo todavía lo amo Candy tienes que ayudarme a recuperarlo.

Candy no se sorprendió esperaba esa reacción de su hermana, ella la quería como su verdadera hermana pero esta vez las cosas serían diferentes.

—No puedo hacer nada Annie, ellos realmente se aman no pienso interferir en una relación.

—Pero soy tu hermana ya lo olvidaste.

—La que parece haberlo olvidado eres tu Annie o me equivoco, siempre serás mi hermana crecimos juntas, aunque yo nunca me olvidé del hogar de Pony. No puedo ayudarte a recuperar a Archie, tal vez debas buscarte una pareja… Ocuparte en algo, no te cansas de esa vida frívola que llevas.

—¿Qué me quieres decir?

—Te quiero Annie, pero también sé que no soy correspondida por ti, la vez que tu madre me pidió que fingiera no conocerte para que nadie se enterara de tu pasado, me dolió. Tu visita me ha sorprendido cuando en Chicago varias veces me dejaste plantada.

No quiero pensar que me visitas porque ahora soy rica, antes te avergonzabas de mí.

—Si te odio siempre te he odiado, todo mundo te adora y no sé porque.

—Tal vez porque siempre he sido yo misma simplemente Candy, estas a tiempo de cambiar Annie, deja de ser la niña mimada de tu madre. Siento que no volveremos a vernos después de esta plática.

—¿Me estas corriendo?

—No le veo caso seguir conversando, me has dejado claro que me odias y aparentar en este momento que me quieres sería muy hipócrita de tu parte. Annette la señorita ya se va acompáñala.

Annie salía con sentimientos encontrados, odiaba a Candy ahora era una mujer rica, el embarazo la había hecho más hermosa, tenía a Albert a su lado, ella se fue a vivir con él cuando simplemente era un vagabundo sin memoria y resulto ser un multimillonario, adoptada por una mujer rica, porque esas cosas solo le pasaban a Candy y no a ella.

—¿Cómo te fue hija?

—Mal madre mis planes no salieron como esperaba, Archie está apunto de comprometerse con una francesa.

—Mientras no esté casado tiene arreglo.

—Le dije a Candy que la odiaba.

—Tenías que controlarte.

—No pude, ver a Archie con su novia me cegué, es muy guapa, es pelirroja se ven muy enamorados.

—Entonces esperaremos a tu padre, de aquí partiremos a París.

—No debí venir, Candy prácticamente me cerró las puertas de su casa.

—Es una vulgar siempre lo ha sido.

—Se te olvida que prácticamente la amenazaste siendo niña que callara mi procedencia.

—No vamos a discutir, eres más hermosa que ella.

—Candy esta hermosa, ha cambiado mucho se ve más madura, sofisticada ahora que tuvo trillizos tres varones, supongo que William Albert Andrew la adora más por eso. Me hizo sentir tan vacía, yo que tuve una familia y ella que busco su propio camino ahora la vida la recompensa.

 _ **Cuatro años después**_

—Will ten cuidado con esa vara en la mano puedes lastimar a tus hermanos.

—No soy Will papá soy George.

—Yo soy George.

—No traten de confundirme.

—Will y Charles se quedaran sin postre por jugarle bromas a su padre.

—No mamita ya no lo haremos. —Dijo Will.

—Lo sabía son mis hijos creen que no sé quién es quién, vengan acá los tres, los adoro.

—Y a mi hermanita.

—También ella es la consentida de la casa por ser la más pequeña.

—Candy hija ya está la merienda.

—Ya vamos hermana María, hijos a lavarse las manos ya terminaron las clases de los niños.

—Después podemos jugar con ellos mamita.

—Claro que sí.

La familia Andrew hacía unos seis meses que había llegado a Lakewood la pequeña Candy Geraldine tenía un año era de cabello lacio y ojos verdes como los de su madre, la madre de Candy estaba encantada con el lugar, la tía abuela estuvo unos días luego se regresó a la mansión de Lakewood, esperaba la llegada de Archie y Chantal hacía dos años que se habían casado. Chantal con cuatro meses de embarazo. Paty y Michael no pudieron viajar se habían estrenado como padres.

—No quisiera irme de aquí hija, ahora sé porque añorabas tanto el lugar.

—Ya cumplimos seis meses no pensamos que los negocios se fueran a tardar, hicimos bien en contratar a los maestros para los niños, regresando a Londres se van al colegio. La pequeña Candy cumplió el año aquí, la trajimos de ocho meses. Madre después de la merienda te encargo a la pequeña Candy, quiero ir a un lugar especial con Albert.

—Si hija.

—Lista mi amor. —Candy tomo un libro de la repisa y salió tomada de la mano de su esposo rumbo a la colina.

Albert se recargo en el árbol, tenía a Candy en medio de sus piernas, apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su esposa.

—Bien ábrelo.

—Estoy emocionada mi amor, cuando me contactaron para entrevistarme y las investigaciones que hicieron, las fotos tomadas en el hogar de Pony, como fue tomando forma todo para quedar plasmada mi vida en estas líneas, desde que fui abandonada en este lugar donde nos conocimos.

—Sé que estás emocionada cariño, yo también, el libro llego ayer a la mansión y mi tía lo envió inmediatamente, ella se quedó con un tomo. Y George con otro, mandaron varios de la editorial como obsequio, además el próximo mes sale al público, es tu vida mi amor.

Candy empieza a quitar el papel que envuelve el libro con cuidado, toca con su mano la pasta del libro, la imagen era el hogar de Pony mirándolo desde la colina llevando por nombre "Simplemente Candy".

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**_

 _ **Agradezco infinitamente cada uno de ellos por tomar de su tiempo para leerme, fue un reto para mi escribir esta historia, tengo horrores de ortografía lo sé me disculpo.**_

 _ **Les deseo mucho éxito en todo lo que realicen en el 2019 que esta a la vuelta de la esquina.**_

 _ **PD. Regreso con el Epilogo**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

 _ **EPÍLOGO**_

No puedo creerlo mi amor esta es la tercera edición, estoy contenta me han hablado para una segunda parte pero esa la harán mis hijos o mis nietos con nuestras memorias.

—Espero que pasen muchos años cariño, quiero ver a mis nietos crecer y ser un abuelo consentidor, a mis cincuenta y tantos.

—No quiere decir su verdadera edad señor Andrew.

—No, así estoy bien.

Albert pasa una fresa por los labios de Candy, estaban sentados cerca de la chimenea, cojines a su alrededor, el crepitar de la leña y el fuego que iluminaba la estancia, dando ese calor de hogar.

—Empezamos a leer nuevamente, no has querido cambiar la portada.

—No, me gusta con las flores, el pasto verde, es la imagen cuando nos conocimos.

—Que si venia del espacio ja, ja, ja, mi amor que recuerdo, tu hermosa sonrisa y tus lindos ojos verdes no pude olvidarlos.

—Los caracoles arrastrándose ja, ja, ja.

Candy junto a su esposo leían la última edición de su libro, escribió una dedicatoria a la tía abuela, desde que salió a la venta la primera edición se agotó, todo mundo quería saber su historia, muchas mujeres se sentían identificadas con ella, por salir adelante sin la ayuda del imponente apellido Andrew, al saberse que fue adoptada por los Legan, y del maltrato que fue objeto. Los legan fueron desterrados, las damas de sociedad nadie quería decir que los conocía, no eran invitados a los grandes eventos que algún día formaron parte, terminaron por vender su último hotel, Raymond trabaja en un banco pequeño a comparación del banco de Chicago de la familia Andrew. Eliza a sus cuarenta y cuatro años seguía soltera, su madre había caído en depresión al ser señalada por las damas de sociedad que en su momento compartieron con ella una mesa de té, o en una reunión de algún evento. Sara se tomó un frasco de pastillas provocando su muerte. Dejo una carta para sus hijos y su esposo pidiéndoles perdón por ser ella la causante de su desgracia y no Candy como siempre les hizo creer llenando de odio a sus hijos en contra de esa pobre niña, que su único pecado fue ser abandonada por sus padres. Sara se había culpado para que su esposo no corriera a su hija.

Neal se había casado con una buena muchacha que trabajaba en una tienda departamental, su padre lo había recomendado para trabajar en el banco al retirarse, era cuidado por su hija, cuando se iba a dormir lloraba en silencio al ver su hija soltera, sus amigas le habían dado la espalda, nadie quería saber nada de ella, se arrepentía de haber sido un padre ausente, no quería ser una carga para su hija, Neal mal que bien había encontrado una buena esposa y tenían una hija que le había puesto por nombre Sara. Ellos no volvieron a ver a Candy, se enteraron del fallecimiento de su tía abuela por los periódicos, en su testamento la señora Elroy había dejado una pequeña fortuna a Eliza, con la ayuda de su hermano compro unos departamentos que rentaba con eso se ayudaba ella y su padre, no querían ser una carga para Neal, a pesar de su amargura seguía odiando a Candy, verla en la sección de sociales elegante y a lado del tío William, derramaba lágrimas su padre le decía que ya no viera el periódico que eso le hacía daño.

—La odio padre.

—Nunca he entendido ese odio hija.

—Anthony la prefiero a ella.

—Anthony nunca mostró interés en ti, hay que ser honestos, Candy no tiene la culpa de nada ella supo ganarse a la gente con su buen corazón, eso quiero que entiendas hija siento que en cualquier momento puedo morir y quisiera irme tranquilo al saber que tu odio por Candy no existe más.

—No podre padre es más fuerte que yo.

—Te haces daño. Mírate en Annie Britter creció con Candy, se dejó influenciar por su madre, ahora pareciera que envejeció de golpe tras el escándalo de su divorcio a los ocho días de casada. Cuando se supo que no era señorita y la vida que había llevado antes de conocer a su esposo, un excelente partido asociado con los Andrew.

—Estoy segura que Candy tuvo que ver en ese divorcio.

—Hija escúchate si así hubiera sido, por que llegar hasta el matrimonio para después divorciarse, la familia Morrinson fue la afectada y rompió cualquier trato con los Britter, la fortuna de ellos se vio disminuida tanto que el señor Britter sufrió un infarto, después de eso su salud se ha visto afectada, corrió a su hija. La madre que fue la causante de todo no se fue con ella, abandono a su hija a su suerte. Aquí Candy no tuvo nada que ver.

El señor Legan no sabía que su hija había odiado a Candy desde el momento mismo que llego, y fue ella la que con sus intrigas uso a su hermano y a su madre culpando a Candy de todo. Tenía tanto dolor por la muerte de su madre cuando había sido ella misma la causante de todo, era algo que se había guardado, sabía que si hablaba su padre la abandonaría, no podía soportar estar sola en esas cuatro paredes, que habían sido su refugio, ver a Candy hermosa junto a su tío el misterioso abuelo William y su familia… La odiaría el resto de sus días. Meses después de hablar con su hija Raymond Legan es internado en el hospital, donde fallece a causa de una infección. Albert se hizo cargo de los gastos era lo único que podía hacer, se lo había prometido a su tía abuela.

 _ **O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O=O**_

—Mi amor cada que leo mi historia termino con un nudo en la garganta ha pasado tanto tiempo y parece que fue ayer, cuando me dejaste en este departamento sola.

—Nunca me he perdonado haberte dejado, te hice sufrir. Estamos juntos y en nuestro lugar favorito.

—Recuerdas éramos felices con tan poco llegábamos con lo justo a fin de mes.

—Ahora solo estamos de espectadores de nuestros hijos, los tres felizmente casados, trabajamos muy duro mi amor, para dejarles un patrimonio, nuestro pequeño George le gusto Francia casado con Claudine Domecq que resulto ser la nieta de la ex primera dama de Francia y en espera de su segundo hijo. Charles en Londres muy feliz a lado de Daphne en espera de sus primeros hijos serán dos, Will casado con Evelyn aquí en Chicago donde asesora a sus hermanos, él desde chico sintió protegerlos aunque tienen la misma edad, la madurez que mostró me dejo sorprendido, en espera también de su segundo hijo y nuestra pequeña Candy recientemente casada con Colin, ellos están haciendo su vida.

Archie y Chantal viven en New York sus tres hijos también son de mucho apoyo en la familia, Archie y Chantal también guiando a sus hijos, no pudimos darle una hermana a Candy pero con Chanti la hija de Archie han hecho excelente trabajo ellas aquí y con la ayuda de sus cuñadas y tía Paty en Europa todo va bien, los negocios están rindiendo frutos. Y no se diga de todos los hijos que tenemos en los orfanatos, tu pequeño proyecto ha crecido, hay chicos que trabajan con nosotros los que no fueron adoptados, otros buscaron su propio camino como tu mi amor, y lo maravilloso es que dan su aportación al hogar donde pasaron su infancia para ayudar a otros niños, ellos así lo han querido.

—Soy muy feliz, la tía abuela disfruto a sus nietos, la sorpresa fue la que nos dio mi madre y George.

Albert porque dejaste que me pasara de copas, Chantal y yo no podíamos contener la risa por la ingesta de alcohol, no volveré hacerlo la cabeza me taladraba al día siguiente, estaba feliz por mi madre y George, nunca sospeche que ellos tuvieran una relación.

—Bueno cariño, lo que paso en nuestra alcoba esa noche la tengo grabada, mi hermosa esposa dándome un show solo para mí, te sonrojas.

—Bueno es que no me acuerdo bien, pero dices que me quite todo y baile desnuda para ti.

—Así es y de qué manera bailaste cariño. —Albert haciendo un guiño y besando a Candy.

—Es mejor que no recuerde me muero de la vergüenza.

—No te apenare más, no siempre las salidas era por asuntos de negocios que se ausentaban yo lo sospechaba pero respete a George.

—Fue muy emotiva la boda me da gusto que estén juntos, George no ha dejado de trabajar sigue en el banco.

—Él lo ha pedido así, desde aquí checa los negocios con Will y ayuda a nuestros hijos, Charles Leblanc también ha sido de mucho apoyo para nuestro hijo.

—Quien lo diría que él y Annette terminarían casados.

—Gracias al apoyo de todos ellos, podemos disfrutarnos más mi amor, ya nuestros hijos saben que les corresponde a cada uno, nosotros nos la pasamos viajando y regresamos aquí, no sabes cuándo andamos fuera como extraño nuestro departamento solos tú y yo.

—Yo también, pero cuando vienen todos tenemos que irnos a Lakewood.

—Amo a mis hijos, ahora disfruto de nuestros nietos, es otra etapa ver correr y reír a esos chiquillos, quien se podía imaginar que aquí empezó todo en este pequeño departamento, donde nació nuestro amor, que estabas celosa de la señorita de la tienda de ultramarinos, yo solo tengo ojos para mi esposa.

—Albert sigo siendo celosa no lo puedo evitar, tu figura llama la atención eres un hombre sumamente atractivo a tu edad muchas jovencitas suspiran cuando te ven pasar, me entra la nostalgia tal vez sea los cambios hormonales.

—Mírame mi vida, solo quiero a una persona a mi lado y esa eres tú, nunca te he faltado Candy ni con el pensamiento mi amor. Que te dijo el doctor no pude acompañarte estaba en una junta con Will y George.

—Pensé que podría estar embarazada.

—¡Candy! Me encantaría tener otro hijo pero primero está tu salud.

—Solo fue una falsa alarma, empezare con mis periodos irregulares hacer ejercicio me ayudara a llevar estos cambios que se dan con la edad, pero estoy feliz sabes cómo sufría con ello.

—No sé diga más haremos ejercicio caminaremos en el parque y correr o andar en bicicleta. —Haciendo un guiño Albert y tocando con su dedo la punta de la nariz de su esposa.

—La etapa de abuelitos consentidores me llena de satisfacción, cabalgar con ellos, nadar en el lago es grande nuestra familia, hermosos momentos que hemos vivido aunque también han existido sin sabores.

—¿Te refieres a Annie?

—Si a ella y los Legan, en un momento pensé en perdonarla pero después de su comportamiento en la gala para recaudar fondos que eran para el hogar de Pony, me lastimo bastante.

—Fue más doloroso por nuestros hijos, el escándalo…

 _ **Flasback**_

—¡Hola, Albert! Te han dejado solo.

—Estoy esperando a mi esposa.

—A la aburrida señora Andrew.

—No te permito expresarte de esa manera de mi esposa.

—Tu y yo podíamos pasarla muy bien.

Annie acercándose a Albert, con su vestido entallado, resaltando su busto parecía que en cualquier momento quedarían expuestos, con unas copas demás su aliento alcohólico puso en alerta a Albert. Él la sostuvo de los brazos para evitar su acercamiento, un reportero estaba cerca de los hechos toma varias fotos.

—Padre ¿quién es esta señora?

—Vaya si no puedo tener al padre tal vez se me haga con el hijo.

—Deja en paz a mi familia, Annie. ¡Plaf! ¡plaf! —Sonó en la mejillas de Annie que no se esperaba que Candy escuchara.

—¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme? ¡Infeliz huérfana! ¡Plaf!

—Por mi familia soy capaz de todo.

—Eres una maldita muerta de hambre.

—No cambiaras Annie me das lastima, has lastimado a la familia que te adopto, el señor Britter es una excelente persona, un padre que te dio todo y le fallaste de la peor manera, deseabas tanto tener un papá y una mamá, pero tu egoísmo acabo contigo mírate estas sola porque ni tu madre quiere saber de ti.

—Señores saquen a esta mujer de aquí.

Un molesto Albert se acerca al oído de Annie te quiero lejos de mi familia, el periodista ya se había escabullido antes de ser detenido por la seguridad.

Al día siguiente esa nota por primera vez empañaba una gala de los Andrew-Hinault, Annie al leer el periódico lloro, su vida era un desastre que ella misma se buscó, había lastimado a Candy como siempre lo había querido, pero al leer sobre el hogar de Pony fue suficiente para sentir vergüenza de ella misma, ese mismo día abandono la ciudad y se fue a los Ángeles, lugar donde reside en una casa de citas.

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

—Fue más la nota del periódico amarillista, al decir que tenía una amante, lo bueno que nuestros hijos entendieron quién era Annie. Fue un trago amargo, el acoso de la prensa. Era la primera vez que hacíamos un evento de recaudación aquí en Chicago, todos habían sido en Londres y Francia.

—Pensar que esta irreconocible, la vida que lleva y repudiada por su padre.

—Está bajo vigilancia mi amor, no la quiero cerca de ti ni mucho menos de mis hijos al igual que los Legan. Si salen de la ciudad seré informado, han hecho daño sin medir las consecuencias, Eliza no cambiara Raymond me dejo una carta que me entrego Neal, no te había comentado para no preocuparte pero en esa carta, me dice que su hija te sigue odiando y nunca entendió el porqué de ese odio hacia ti, que te cuidara de ella, aunque es su hija él es consiente que te hizo daño.

Con la herencia que le dejo la abuela y la ayuda de Neal saldrá adelante, no los quiero cerca de mi familia. El señor Britter esta delicado de salud, quiere venderme sus acciones y darle dinero a su esposa para que ponga un negocio.

—Hazlo mi amor el señor Britter fue amable conmigo, lamento que su salud no mejore también nos haremos cargo de los gastos del hospital.

—De acuerdo, pero si decides ir a verlo no quiero que vayas sola, no quiero que veas a la señora Britter.

Albert acariciaba la mejilla de Candy, la acurrucaba en su pecho, escucho suspirar a Candy.

—Ese suspiro es para mí.

—Si señor Andrew me tiene loquita si es lo que quiere saber.

—Ja, ja, ja Candy.

—Mi amor esas canitas que se te notan te hacen ver más seductor, eres muy guapo Albert, tu porte todo me gusta de ti.

—Así que soy muy seductor señora Andrew.

Albert acercándose a Candy, jugo con su nariz, se apodero de sus labios con un beso demandante, escucho gemir a Candy, se separó y la llevo a la habitación, dejándola en medio de la cama, mientras él se desvestía, rompiendo su camisa, los botones salieron volando su cuerpo había reaccionado al beso y gemidos de Candy, a sus cincuenta y tantos no se cansaba de amar a su esposa, habían trabajado arduamente junto con George, Geraldine, Charles y Archie se habían repartido estratégicamente el trabajo, para que ninguno pudiera viajar tanto y separarse de su familia, la única vez que se separó de Candy fue cuando ella fue a Francia y él tuvo que quedarse con los trillizos, Will el mayor por escasos minutos había enfermado, él prefirió que Candy hiciera el viaje en compañía de Paty y Chantal, estarían acompañadas de Charles, él por nada del mundo la dejaría sola, en un momento se sintió atraído por ella, pero en el corazón no se manda. Al ver sola a Candy, Bristol no perdió la oportunidad de bailar con Candy, había pagado a un fotógrafo para que le tomara varias fotos con la señora Andrew. Albert al ver la imagen en el periódico, estaba molesto por el atrevimiento de Bristol, confiaba en su esposa, después se supo que él había pagado para que se tomaran las fotos sin el consentimiento de Candy. Los negocios que tenía con los Andrew-Hinault fueron liquidados, provocando perdidas a Bristol, recibió una cachetada con guante blanco de parte de Candy. Candy no iba a dejar pasar esa osadía, cuando fueron tres hojas del periódico dedicadas a ella y Bristol lo cual la tenía molesta, hablando con Charles decidió dar por terminada cualquier relación de negocios con Bristol & Co. Ese hecho hizo que Albert se sintiera orgulloso de su esposa, no le pidió permiso para actuar cuando fue enterado ya estaba finiquitado todo lo relacionado con Bristol.

—Te amo tanto Candy, no me cansare de decírtelo mi amor estas aquí. —Señalando Albert su corazón, Candy con su dedo dibuja un corazón en su pecho.

—Y tú en el mío, te deseo tanto hazme el amor de nuevo.

Albert no lo pensó dos veces, era lo que deseaba fundirse con su esposa, dentro de tres días viajarían a New York para la gala de recaudación de ahí se irían con su hijo George a Francia para cerrar un negocio en Kuwait, querían estar cerca de su hijo en esa negociación que les dejaría ganancias e incrementarían su fortuna. El futuro de sus herederos y nietos estaba asegurado.

 _ **¡Muchísimas gracias! Por todos sus comentarios**_

 _ **Que el 2019 sea un año de mucho éxito en todo lo que emprendan.**_

 _ **Nos leemos XOXO**_


End file.
